


Never Let Your Guard Down

by teekova



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-16
Updated: 2015-03-16
Packaged: 2018-03-18 05:42:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 60,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3558224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teekova/pseuds/teekova
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Never let your guard down, never let them out of your sight, never get to attached, and absolutely, never fall in love is Emma Swan's motto. She is L.A.'s best bodyguard. She has never failed at protecting her clients and knows not to get attached to one job. That is until she is hired to be the head of security for L.A.'s most famous singer, Killian Jones.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Emma sat in a leather armchair, her fingers slowly tapping against the rough expensive leather of the armrest. She swirled the crystal glass that she held in her hand, rotating it around slowly, watching the golden brown liquid twirl. She gently lifted the glass to her lips and inhaled the strong odor of Bourbon that wafted over the edge. Her nose flinched at the scent of the strong alcohol. The amber liquid ran through her lips and slid down her throat. Emma didn't bother to the let the drink rest on her tongue; she hated Bourbon.

She tiled her head up from her drink and moved to stare at the fidgeting man that stood before her. He poured himself a hefty amount of the alcohol into a rounded glass just like Emma's and quickly shot it back to his lips.  _Forth time,_ Emma mentally noted.

"Do your hands ever shake, Miss Swan?" the man asked, his eyes glued to the antique clock that rested on a mahogany self he had bolted against the wall. He ran a hand through his curly red hair. He fumbled with his broken glasses, which once sat on the bridge of his nose before reaceving the cracking blow.

"Hardly Mr. Hopper," Emma responded. It was merely an hour ago since had she had Archie Hopper pressed down against the pavement, aiming her gun at an intruder who decided to take a shot at him. The bastard had fired at the Mr. Hopper, thinking that he could go unnoticed before drawing his gun. He had dressed himself in a simple t-shirt and jeans and pretended to wash his car in the parking lot of Archie's downtown hotel. But Emma knew better. Who would insist on scrubbing an already spotless car in a poorly lit parking lot?  _Pathetic._  She had her fully loaded gun drawn before the idiot could fire a single round.

Mr. Hopper finished off his drink and assumed in pouring himself another. He motioned the bottle to Ms. Swan, who just shook her head in a silent response. After years of experience, she knew just when her clients needed their space. The wealthy businessman had almost gotten killed by a grief stricken enemy, the least she could do was offer the guy a few moments of silence before resuming their conversation. She moved her hand down to her gun. It was neatly tucked in its holster. She ran her fingers along the carved edges, making sure it was tucked in properly before finally standing up. She pulled sharply at her worn red leather jacket, making sure her weapon wasn't visible before stepping up the desk were Mr. Hopper had currently assumed a sitting position behind. He took a sharp intake of breath before turning his head to face Emma.

"I never got a chance to properly thank you Miss Swan," Mr. Hopper stuttered, pushing a shaken smile across his face.

"It was my job to protect you Mr. Hopper." Emma curved her lips in a tight smile as she set down the glass she was holding.

"You are the best head of security that I have ever had. Not many would put themselves in the kind of danger that you do if it meant taking a bullet," Archie praised. He swallowed the rest of his lavish alcohol before speaking up again "but I am truly sorry to hear that you are leaving." Emma nodded her head in agreement. "I could offer you a full time job with larger pay," Mr. Hopper finished.

_How temping_ , Emma thought. But she never stayed around her clients for too long. Three weeks at the most. She fidgeted in her stance at the edge of the table and put her hands on her hips.

"Well as irresistible as that offer sounds, I must decline, my resume clearly states that I am a part time guard," she said. Archie nodded slowly in understanding and finally set his drink down. He reached across his desk to snatch a pen. He quickly scribbled a check for her last payment. He tore it off of the pad and extended his arm to hand her the money. Emma accepted it with the same tense smile planted across her lips.

"It has been a pleasure to have you Miss Swan," Mr. Hopper said. He closed his checkbook and picked up his glass again.

"It has been a pleasure serving for you," Emma replied, bowing her head silently before snatching her brief case off of the leather armchair and making her way out of the large wooden doors, her blond hair swaying elegantly behind her.

NLYGD

Emma kicked the front door of apartment 815 open with the heel of her snug black boots. She was finally home after what seemed like ages of work. In her hands she balanced a bag of Chinese takeout, her brown leather briefcase, a crinkly brown bag overflowing with junk food, and her cell phone. Her current juggle of items caused a box of hot chocolate mix to slip out and slide across the floor of the apartment.

"Jesus," Emma hissed as the brown bag topped over. She couldn't catch a break could she? She bent down to pick up the stray groceries before dropping them on her kitchen counter. Under the piles of bags of chips, pretzels, and sodas, her phone began to vibrate. She had relented in checking her phone, but it's bright glow kept shining in repetitive bursts of light. She couldn't ignore it anymore. She moved towards it only to see David's name shine on the screen.

_Emma?_

_You there?_

_You're not answering._

_Tried calling Mary-Margret but she won't pick up._

_We need to talk. Call me._

Emma sighed. He had called her yesterday with the same message; his voicemail being all too blunt. He stated very clearly that it would be ridiculous to not take a full time job with such amazing pay if she was offered one. It wouldn't be a surprise if he heard about the opening for Mr. Hopper's head of security by now. After all, he was the one who got her the job in the first place. She really didn't deserve a friend like him. They had met a few years ago when they were both employed for a software creator who had seemed to have his share of enemies. But when his company tanked, both Emma and David were out on the job hunt. David had gone into protecting L.A.'s more adored celebrities while Emma stuck to many small jobs, like working for Archie Hooper, head of Cricket Corporations. She had become very close to both David and his girlfriend Mary-Margret, now fiancé. They were to be married in a few weeks.

Emma had never felt wanted in her life. She bounced around from foster family to foster family, never seeming to find a place to stick. She still recalled memories of her family explaining to her that she was going somewhere new. She remembered listening to the continual voices of her foster home friends promising that she too would find a home before waving goodbye to her. Never had those pitied promises come true until she met David. He helped Emma in times of trouble. He was like a brother to her.

Emma placed the phone down and decided she would respond later. She really didn't want to hear a lecture about how she needed to stop bouncing from job to job. She slid her phone on the counter and slowly began to unpack her bags when suddenly...

_Thump._

Emma's head whirled around to face the shadows reflecting across her dark living room living room. She furrowed her brows and craned her head to see if she could get a better view of the space.

_Thump._

Emma's had shot immediately to her gun, pulling it from it's place on her hip. She took slow steps towards the silhouetted room, her gun at arms length and ready to fire.

_Thump._

She slowly approached the lamp switch that would bring light to the intruder. Her heart was pounding in quick repetitive beats. She took in a sharp breath before she sped towards the light source and flicked it on. She spun towards the living room, now flooded with lamp light; only to find that she was pointing her gun to the head of her nine year old son.

"Kid, what the hell?" Emma yelled. She breathed a sigh of silent relief "Aren't you supposed to be in bed?" Emma waved her gun toward his room down the hall. "And were is Mary-Margret?"

"Mom, you know you can put the gun down now," he laughed.

Emma, despite her ongoing state of surprise, chuckled and shoved her gun back into its holster. "But seriously, what are you doing out of bed?"

"Like I ever got in it," he said with a sly grin spread across his face.

"Henry!" a voice called from down the hallway. From the other room popped out a wild haired Mary-Margret. Her sweater was askew and her eyes had dark bags shaded below them.  _Some babysitter_ , Emma thought.

"So how was your nap?" Emma pointed to Mary-Margret's disarrayed clothes.

"It was good, thank you very much," she huffed. Emma gave her a pointed look just as Henry ran past her toward the kitchen, ripping open the Chinese take-out bag.

"What will I ever do without you when you go off on your honeymoon?" Emma snickered. Mary-Margret shook her head and spread her lips into a small grin.

"Did David call?" she asked, currently trying to fix her appearance by ruffling her black, pixie-cut hair and tugging on her cotton sweater.

"Yes he did," Emma gave her phone a side-glance, watching it light up again. Mary-Margret's eyes trailed over to what Emma was staring at. She then locked eyes with Emma, giving her a knowing glance.

"Aren't you going to answer it?" she crossed her arms over her chest, smirking at her and waiting for the expected answer. Emma slumped her shoulders and forced herself to walk over to her phone. It was David. She had no choice but to answer. Mary-Margret was staring at her and the cell had begun to ferociously vibrate and ring. Emma couldn't deny its presence anymore. She snatched it off the counter and swiped an eggroll off of Henrys plate before heading towards the balcony to talk to David.

"Hey!" Henry yelled. Emma shrugged her shoulders and smiled at her son. She planted a kiss on his forehead and went towards the two glass sliding windows that made a canopy for the apartment's balcony.

As soon as the gliding doors shut behind her, she pressed Answer. She placed the phone to her ear only to have David's booming voice coming through it.

"Emma were have you been?" David called nervously.

"Sorry, I got held up at work," Emma admitted, taking a bite out of the eggroll.

"Yes I heard, Mr. Hopper was almost killed today," David recalled "I also hear that he offered you a full time job with amazing pay."

"Well looks like the word spread fast," Emma murmured.

"Do you know how many people are going to be lining up for that position? Leroy was talking about the opening just today," David said.

"I don't need the lecture right now," Emma snapped.

"Fine, I get it," he sighed "but you can't keep bouncing from one job to another, there are only so many rich people in L.A. willing to hire a security guard."

Emma snorted. "Trust me David, there will always be enough, I'll talk to you later," she hit Decline before he could have a chance to respond.

Emma looked out into the view eclipsing her vision. She looked down to the busy street below her, watching people scurry by and the cars zoom past. A warm breeze brushed her blonde locks across her face. She could smell the salty waft of ocean in the air. Maybe David was right, she should find a permanent job. But there was always a voice inside of her head telling her stay till payday before someone else would take over. Perhaps it was the constant changing in the foster system that made Emma fear she would get too attached to her clients and be pained to leave them. After all, for nine years now she repeated the same thing to herself over and over again like a prayer.  _Never let your guard down. Never let them out of your sight. Never get to attached. And absolutely, never fall in love._

NLYGD

David rushed down the never-ending hallway that lead to a double door opening. He was due for a security meeting and he was already late. His constant efforts to reach Emma made him loose track of time. He burst through the double doors to greet the faces of his employee's, Leroy and Victor Whale, who had already made themselves comfortable in the luxurious conference room. David fixed his black suit and tucked his phone in his pocket. He searched the room only to realize that the guest of honor wasn't there.

"Ok," David sighed "where the hell is he?"

"Like he's ever on time," Leroy sneered. Him and Victor were both leaning back in two black armchairs that circled a round glass coffee table.

"How much do you want to bet he's drinking his ass off again?" Whale laughed coldly.

"Wouldn't be a shocker," David cocked his head in agreement. Almost as if on cue, the wooden double doors swung open to reveal the man they had all been waiting for. His black stubble traced his lean jaw and his blue eyes were glowing in mischief. He wore a black t-shirt and faded blue jeans. "Speak of the devil," David turned to face him.

"'Bout time you showed up Jones," Leroy said impatiently.

"Where were you Killian?" David pressed. Killian Jones moved to flop over in a chair behind the auburn mahogany desk that was placed at the head of the room.

"Don't fret lads, I was just having a drink with a couple of the nice ladies that we seemed to invite over of dinner," Killian slurred.

"Looks like I won that bet," Victor laughed. David cleared his throat before staring daggers into Killian.

"You mean the maids," he said. Killian raised an eyebrow before planting a smirk on his face. David sighed and rubbed his temples.

"Alright, enough of this crap," Leroy snapped, "We came here to discuss a certain matter."

"Ah yes," Killian stood up and walked over to the bar that was against the wall. He popped open a bottle of rum and quickly poured himself a full glass "and what would that be?" he took a sip of the golden liquor.

"I'm going to be out for a few weeks," David stated.

"For what mate?" Killian asked, tossing aside the glass, which he had emptied within merely seconds. He settled for grabbing the entire rum bottle and taking a swing.

"I'm getting married," David explained.

"Oh. Well congrats!" Killian lifted his glass in a toast.

"Ya thanks," David sighed "but that means that I am going to have someone take over for me for the next couple of weeks."

Leroy and Victor both glanced at each other, both with curious looks in their eyes.

"Well who could possibly believe that they would be granted the honor of being the head security guard of the world most famous singer, Killian Jones?" He stated before flopping down in his chair once more.

"I happen to know a very capable person for the job," David smiled "might even whip you into shape." Killian cocked his brows, intrigued by the statement.

"Who is he then?" he asked.

" _Her_ name is Emma Swan," David finished.

"Ah, a women," Killian smiled "This should be interesting." He stood up again, preparing to make his leave. "Is that all?"

"In a sense yes," David answered, "if she accepts the job."

"All right then," Killian walked towards the door, just to be caught by David's strong hand.

"Not so fast Jones," he said, pulling him back. Killian tilted his head in confusion.

"What else could you possibly have to tell me?"

"I don't want you to lay one hand on Emma, you understand," David answered sternly. "She's like a sister to me and I don't want her to get hurt."

Killian was known for romancing other women. He drank and partied like there was no tomorrow, only to stumble into his concerts hung-over and functioning purely on Aspirin. He wasn't one to fall in love easily, and after his last experience, he knew better than to get too attached. He had fallen face first into a world of problems during his last relationship and since then, he wasn't acting his best. He hadn't written a song in months, only playing old hits at his latest shows. At night he would drink himself into oblivion in hopes of forgetting the happenings of the previous months.

Killian smirked before locking eyes with David. "Believe me mate when I say the last thing I intend on doing is hurting someone close to you."

David nodded his head before pushing Killian out the door. The singer raised his glass in a finally toast as he walked backwards through the doorway. "And congrats again on the wedding, Nolan. She is one lucky lass."

David shook his head and chuckled.  _Idiot,_ he thought as he made his way out the door.


	2. Chapter 2

Emma gripped her steering wheel, leading her yellow bug down a line of luxurious mansions. She sighed and prepared herself for the sight that was coming towards her. The numbers on the large iron gates kept rising as she neared her destination. She finally turned her car down into a slightly secluded area towered with green trees. They lined the privet road; standing like tall cotton candies. She finally saw a high, coal colored iron gate. She straightened herself up and took a deep breaths. Since David had told her about taking over for him as head of security for L.A.'s most well know singer, she was hesitant. Her field wasn't with major stars; especially not party boys who have made all the magazine headlines for drinking and being the cities quote "most desirable". Emma scoffed at the thought.

David had explained about this being a "day and night job" since he needed someone he trusted to manage his team while he was away and he needed her working full time till he got back. This meant that for the next few weeks, Emma wouldn't get to see the comfort of her own home or even Henry. She had just gotten back from dropping him off at her friend Ruby's, whom she had met through Mary-Margret. Ruby was a waitress at a café down town. She was pursuing a career in acting, only working at the diner part time. She had promised Emma she would look after Henry for the three weeks Emma was away. She had said her goodbyes that morning, promising she would visit as soon as she could.

Finally, the house she had been searching for amongst the lines of trees came into view. It was massive. It stood like a beacon in the area. The tree lines had faded only to leave the enormous house. It was an off white color with windows on every corner imaginable. In the courtyard was a large, grey, fountain surrounded with assorted pots of flowers, trees, and bright green bushes, all neatly trimmed. There was a main balcony connected to the upper floor that opened into the largest set of windows on the front side of the home. The roof was gray and was carved neatly into the mansion. Killian Jones had really outdone himself.

Emma pulled her car up to the entrance of the great black gate, rolling down her window to talk into the little intercom with a small yellow button. Emma examined the speaker, seeing that there were wires hanging from it, almost as if it were broken. Emma furrowed her brows and reached out to push the button anyway. She waited a few moments before she heard a crackle from the little box. The crackling stopped within seconds and the intercom when silent. Emma reached forward to press the button again but spoke before the crackling began.

"Emma Swan to see Killian Jones," she stated. The intercom was silent before the crackling began again. Emma was about to press the button again and restate her claim before remembering what David had told her earlier. She pushed the button again and spoke once more.

"Wendy Darling to see Killian Jones." The intercom stayed silent for a few moments until finally the massive gate creaked open. Emma smiled and drove through, pulling into the front of the house. The driveway was circular, rotating around the grey fountain. Emma got a glimpse of the front door. It was a brown double door entrance with large, stain glass windows shining in the mid-afternoon light. Emma stopped and parked her bug. She slowly got out and shut the car door. She had only turned her head away from the main entrance for a spilt second, turning it back to see a bearded man leaning against the double door. He had on a black jean jacket that had a pick ax label on the front with the words "Grumpy" written across it as well as a pair of dark jeans. He had his arms crossed over his chest and kept a stern look on his face.

"You're late, sister," he called.

"Am I?" Emma asked sarcastically. The man rolled his eyes.

"If your early your late and if your on time your really late," he scoffed "get used to it." Emma raised her eyebrows and shook her head in a disapproving response. She walked from her car to stand next to the man. He reached out his hand and Emma accepted it.

"I'm Leroy," he said "but most call me Grumpy."

"Ah, that explains the jacket," Emma noted. Leroy gave her mocking grin.

"You must be Emma Swan then," he said. Emma nodded. "Well than come on in." He opened the large doors to reveal a massive foyer. A crystal chandelier hung from the ceiling and the space had two staircases on either side of a long walkway that lead to a double glass door exit; which was currently open.

"I guess I'm required to give our part time head of security a tour," Leroy sighed. He led Emma up the stairs and through the large hallways. He showed her all the main rooms including the recording studio, the kitchen, and a very dimly lit room that Killian Jones found to be his man cave, also know as "the Captain Quarters". He let her peek into the security room with the security camera feeds running, and finally he reached a tall white door located near the kitchen on the first floor.

"This is where you will be staying Ms. Swan," Leroy swung open the door to reveal a dark lit room with a single window. There was a small, unappealing bed in the corner with a night stand perched next to it. Emma examined to room to see a mini closet as well as a small connecting bathroom. The room overall gave off a dull appeal. Great.

"Thanks Leroy," Emma stretched a smile on her face "now when do I get to meet Mr. Wonderful?" Leroy rolled his eyes.

"Very generous choice of words, sister," he scoffed. He walked out of the door and lead Emma back out to the foyer. They crossed through the hallway that parted the two large staircases and strode out the open double glass doors. To Emma's surprise, they lead into a magnificent backyard. Just like the front, there were trees, flowers and bushes, accompanied as well with a plus carpet of green grass and another set of stone stairs that led to a gorgeous circular pool. Emma followed Leroy down the stairs towards the glistening water. Sudden bursts of angry comments strung in the air as the two found their way to the chairs that circled the front of the pool. There was a shorter man standing near the edge of the water. He had on a black t-shirt and pants, a dark purple-stripped vest, and a dog tag necklace. His hair was mostly hidden under a bright red beanie that he wore atop his head. He was scratching his beard in apparent frustration, staring out at the view of the pool. Emma couldn't quite put her finger on want he was so worked up about.

Just then, a mop of black hair popped up from the bright blue water right next to Emma's feet, causing a splash of water to soak her black boots. She sighed and shook the water off of her shoes. She whirled her head at the source of the splash only to see a head and a pair of shoulders poking out of the pool.

"Very mature," she sighed at the man. He only grinned cockily at her.

"Oh don't get too worked up about it, lass," he chuckled. He pushed himself out of the pool and snatched a towel from the nearest chair.

"We aren't done talking about this sir," the small man piped up.

"Smee, why are you constantly heckling me about this?"

"Because Mr. Jones, you haven't written anything in months and the public is expecting something new," Smee bickered.

"And let me guess, Regina sent you to tell me this because she got tired of yelling at me herself," Jones said. His voice was thick as a rich accent flowed through his lips. Emma observed the singer as he tousled his wet hair with the towel. He had a tall, muscular build accompanied with a pair of broad shoulders. His chest had a light dust of chest hair and his face had neatly trimmed stubble. His jet-black hair was currently a mess and stuck up in wet spikes.

"She isn't the only one worried about you sir," Smee stammered quickly.

"Give it a rest," Jones shot back. Smee placed a disappointed look on his face before turning to walk up the stairs; huffing silent curses.

"Please excuse my rather rude vocal coach, he can get worked up sometimes," Jones' eyes trailed from Smee to Emma's stern glare. "And who might you be, love?" he cooed, his eyes trailing the length of her form.

"This is Emma Swan, the women who is taking David's place for the next few weeks," Leroy cut in. Jones' smiled widened, his eyes sparking in newfound excitement. He reached out his hand to Emma.

"It's an honor to meet you Emma Swan," he answered. Emma accepted his hand.

"I wish I could say the same," Emma shot back. Killian planted a look of phony devastation on his face.

"Don't tell me this is about your shoes, love," he chuckled. Emma just simply shot him a sarcastic sneer.

"Possibly," she answered dryly. Killian shook his head, his face bubbling in laughter.

"You women and you footwear," he grinned.

"Anyway," Emma shot at him "as Leroy said, I'm taking over David's position as head of security, so you will be seeing a lot of me in the next few weeks." This only made the toothy grin on Killian's face broaden. "So if you plan on splashing me with water every time we speak, I suggest you find another way to greet your employees."

"Oh I don't greet all of my employees in such a manner," Killian chuckled, leaning in "you're just seemed to be my exception for a surprising hello." Emma sighed.

"Ok Jones, listen here, I'm technically your main bodyguard, so that means your life is in my hands, so you will follow my rules and my orders in order to stay alive and well. Don't think I'm taking my eyes off of you for a second, because one funny move and you could be dead."

"Oh lass, I would despair if you took your pretty little eyes off me," he raised a single brow. Emma cocked her head. Was he really still perusing this?

"So I guess we are clear then," Emma said, "I'll be seeing you in an hour, we're meeting with your manager to talk security adjustments." Leroy nodded in agreement. Emma turned to walk away, Leroy close behind her. "Don't be late Jones," she shot at him.

"As you wish," he answered simply.


	3. Chapter 3

"No, I said I didn't want the extra lighting crew at the concert," Regina huffed into the phone. She had been barking orders at her incompetent assistant for the past fifteen minutes. Emma rubbed her temples, trying her very best to not to rip the phone out of her hand and throw it against the wall. She was sitting in one of the chairs lined up in front of Regina's desk. Leroy was leaning over in the corner and a tall, blonde man, whom Emma had come to know as Whale, sat in the seat next to her. "Because they cause a racket and we don't need more lighting," Regina barked "if we get anymore neon stage lights we might as well light up Times Square."

"Ms. Mills," Emma started, not being able to take any more of the conversation. Regina, her back turned to her, shot a finger up signaling for Emma to be quiet. Emma sighed and slumped into her chair. She glanced at the round silver clock that Regina had on her desk. Their meeting was supposed to start in three minutes and there was no sign of Killian Jones, and after what David had told her, Emma wasn't the least bit surprised.

Regina swirled around and started to pace the length of her desk. It's top was made out of glass and its legs out of black steel. She had mountains of papers scattered around the top of it and pencils thrown every which way. For a manger, she certainly wasn't as organized as Emma imagined. Well at least not today.

"You know what Belle," Regina ran a firm hand through her short black hair as she pursed her lips "I will take care of the lighting crew and you can call the stage director and tell him to get ready for Wednesday."

Emma let out a breath as she watched the women pace, her heels clicking in frustrated thumps. "I don't care how you do it, just get it done!" With that Regina slapped the phone down and took a seat at her desk, letting out an irritated sigh. "Alright Ms. Swan, were where we?"

"Just about ready to start," Emma let out a huff "but we are still missing Jones."

Regina rolled her eyes and laughed, her gaze glued to a handful of papers she was examining.

"He'll most likely not show up so we might want to get started," Whale commented. Emma furrowed her brows and figured it best to begin.

"Well, I took a survey on the different security…" Emma didn't get a chance to finish. The door to Regina's office swung open and a wild haired Killian marched into the room. Regina finally glanced up from her papers to give him a pointed look.

"Your," she began, glancing at her clock then raising her eyebrows in surprise "on time."

"Well that's a first Jones," Leroy laughed. Emma turned around to look at Killian. He was wearing an old shirt with "The Neverlanders" scribbled on it as well as a pair of worn jeans. He glanced over at Leroy and smirked at him.

"Grumpy, Whale" he motioned to the two men. He walked over to the other chair perched next to Emma. "Swan," he greeted, giving her a toothy grin, his eyes shinning. He then turned to Regina, bowing to her giving her a cold, sarcastic smile. "Your highness." And with that, Killian plopped down in the black chair.

"Took you long enough Jones," Emma shot at him. He turned to her and gave her an apologetic grin.

"Well, love, I do believe I made it on time, just as you asked," he said.

"Well we started, so to me that's late," Emma shot back. He raised his hands in defense and leaned back in the chair, still smirking.  _Bastard._

"Please continue Ms. Swan," Regina urged.

"As I was saying, I took a survey on the different security cameras around the property and I saw the lack of security you have at both the east and west wing of the house. There also seems to be a lack of cameras by the front gate and pool house," Emma stated.

"Love, if you insist on adding anymore cameras than we have now," Killian cut in "you might as well add one to every bloody room. But if you truly insist on staring at my handsome face," he raised an eyebrow suggestively. Emma glared at him. She got to her feet and anchored her hands on her hips, ready to continue.

"We also might need a few more guards at the front entrance," she said. She flicked her eyes over to Killian, who was examining her carefully. Emma moved her eyes to meet Regina's waiting gaze. "We also might need to update the security system, it seems to not have been checked in years." Both Leroy and Whale exchanged nods, taking mental notes of Emma's comments.

"Well, if that will be all love," Killian moved to stand up, but running face to face with a stern Emma, who had been expecting the move. She put a hand to his chest and firmly pushed him back.

"That's not all," she stated "I have a few rules for you too Jones." Killian raised his eyebrows, face brightening with interest. He smirked slightly and cocked his head. "First of all, you can't leave the estate without my knowledge or presence. If you plan on going anywhere, I must be with you. I can't have one of L.A.'s either most loved or hated stars running around. I will be in charge of taking you from place to place, whether its concerts, events, occasions, or even a late night booty call. If you so much as walk out of my line of sight, I can't protect you," Emma said assertively "so your as good as dead. Are we clear?"

"Crystal," Killian smiled. Emma moved past him to lock eyes with Regina.

"I will need all of the Wednesday concert plans as well as a floor plan of the arena," Emma stated. Regina shuffled through her papers, trying to locate the loose files. Emma could feel a hole burning in her head from Killian's stare. Regina finally found the papers and stuck them out to Emma.

"This should be everything," she indicated "it's good to have you with us Ms. Swan." Emma planted a firm smiled on her face as she accepted the papers. Leroy and Whale had already made their way out of the room to put Emma's orders to action. Emma brushed past Killian as she made her way to the door. She pushed out of the office, hearing Regina start another never-ending phone call. Emma moved down the hallway. She needed to talk to the head of the security footage so she could get a perimeter scouting update. Just as she was about to turn to make her way down the stairs, she heard hurrying feet scuff from behind her.

"Swan!" a voice called.  _Oh god._

"Yes, Jones?" she asked, turning around to come face to face with the man.

"I want to apologize for my rudeness earlier," he started, scratching lightly behind his ear "for tarnishing your footwear and not showing my gratitude for you being here." Emma cocked her head slightly and stared at Killian.

"I was nothing really," Emma began "don't worry about it."

"I was wondering if you would like to share a welcoming drink with me," he suggested "something to help you settle in perhaps?" Emma raised her eyebrows before scoffing.

"I'm here to protect you Jones, not drink with you," she stated.

"Well its seem I'm not the only one hear who seems to be guarded," he commented softly. This took Emma aback. Flustered, she blinked a few times before returning her gaze to him.

"It's alright love," he leaned in slowly "I love a challenge." Emma sucked in a breath and smiled stiffly. She backed away and made her way down the stairs, leaving Killian at the top.

But those four words seemed to echo in Emma's head. They kept repeating like a broken radio and she couldn't stop them.

_I love a challenge._

_NLYGD_

Killian had never seen such shielded eyes before in his life. Emma Swan had seemed to glaze them over, not letting any affection in or out. He could practically see the bricks pile on top of each other in her green orbs as he called her out on it. The way she stuttered and turned away when we suggested the idea of a drink. He had only seen that look a few times in his life, most of them coming from his own reflection. He sighed, watching her run down the stairs, her blonde hair bouncing against her leather jacket. He finally mustered his strength and took off into the next hallway.

He finally reached a tall white door and pushed his way through, the familiar smell of leather that wafted from his studio overcame him. He could see the few guitars lined up nicely on their stands, a black piano in the corner, and a drum set in the other. He eyed the large black and silver speakers that rested in the middle of the room and saw the entrance that connected the recording studio to the space. He scuffed over to a table that he had next to his guitars. He sat down and looked over the scattered papers. They were all sheet music. Desperate scratches labeled the delicate papers. All were unfinished or branded with a big "X". Killian sighed and rubbed his face with his hands. It had been months since he had written anything. He knew that Regina and Smee were expecting something new but nothing came to fruition. He started down at the music, the wheels in his brain turning and trying to latch onto an idea, when suddenly the door or the studio swung open.

"Sir," Smee greeted him. Killian nodded his head in a silent hello and looked back down to the papers. "We never finished out discussion this afternoon." Killian sighed.

"Smee," he begged, pleading for him not to bring the matter to life.

"I know it's hard Jones, but I'm just telling you the reality," Smee said. Jones sighed.

"Maybe you could talk to someone about what happened," Smee suggested, only earning him a glare from Killian. He lifted his hands in defense. "I'm just saying it might help sir, maybe if you talked about what you feel than your mind could open up to ideas."

"Smee, I don't need to see a bloody shrink," Jones barked. The man gave him a defeated look. Suddenly, the door swung open again, this time revealing Emma. Killian's face light up immediately, and it wasn't just because he was grateful for the distraction.

"Sorry to bother you," she apologized "but I need to talk to Mr. Jones for a second." Smee nodded and stepped out of the room, giving Killian one final glance. As soon as the door shut, Emma made her way over to him.

"Look Jones," she began "I'm going to need to know of any possible threats or grudges certain people might be holding against you." Killian gave her a funny look.

"Threats?" he questioned.

"You can never be too careful, plus if anyone where to try something against you, I need to know this information," Emma continued, "does anyone come to mind?"

Killian looked down for a moment before locking his eyes with her.

"No love, no one does," he stated.

NLYGD

 _Liar._  Emma thought as she closed the door to the studio. Killian Jones had been lying through his teeth when he had admitted he couldn't think of anyone. She had decided not to confront him on it; she wasn't going to get it out of him anyway. She had resulted in planning to call David as soon as she got the chance to get any possible names; that is if she couldn't get any from Leroy or Whale first.

 _What reason would he have to lie about such a thing,_  Emma wondered. She shook the thought from her mind as she made her way to the head security office. It was time to meet with Leroy and Whale about the security system and ask them about the matter. Hopefully she could get something out of them, seeing that she wasn't getting it out of Jones.


	4. Chapter 4

Emma pushed her way through the slender door. A tiny crack was already open, leading into the small security office. Amongst the old Chinese takeout boxes, dispersed piles of documents, and hundreds of wires and cables was a large monitoring wall. It was built in with at least ten different computers, each screening a different area of the house. The room smelled like stale food and the moisture from the evening's mist was already hanging in the air. In front of the massive amounts of computers were two single chairs, one in which sat Anton, the monitoring guard, and in the other sat Whale. Leroy on the other hand hovered over them like a falcon. Emma clicked the door shut, getting the room's prompt attention.

"Welcome to  _our_  cave," Anton announced "You must be Emma, Leroy told me about you." He reached out an offered Emma an outstretched arm. She accepted it with a smile. "The names Anton, but everyone calls me Tiny."

"Leroy told me about you as well," she said, "I hear you are the one manning the monitors," Emma motioned to the tiny space. Tiny nodded his head once in a proud yes.

"That's what I do," he grinned, "I call them My Beans." Emma exchanged a look with Leroy and Whale, who just rolled their eyes, begging her silently to go along with the idea. Emma locked eyes with Tiny and smiled. She moved toward the monitors, motioning to the screens.

"So as I said earlier, we need more security cameras in each wing," she began "we don't want to fall short of eyes on the premise." Tiny nodded in agreement. "I also have written out the schedules for the next week in terms of events, starting with Wednesday's concert."

"Isn't that tomorrow night?" Whale questioned. Emma nodded; she passed each security member a copy of the plans.

"Tomorrow night is all laid out on this paper. Tiny, you will stay here and man the monitors as you seem to always do," she turned to Whale and Leroy "and you two will be coming with me to the show. It takes place at The Echoplex. Whale, how many men are in your crew?

"Five men. Leroy has six," he answered.

"Well than you and your crew will be on the exits and entrances. Leroy I want your men in all hallways and passages throughout the building. I will make sure Jones gets in and out from the stage and his dressing room safely. I want no unauthorized fans or personnel in any area of that perimeter, are we clear?"

Leroy and Whale nodded their heads, their faces now crossed with serious looks.

"Killian and I will leave the house about two hours before the show. I expect you two to be there about an hour and a half earlier to get ready. That is all for now," Emma motioned for Leroy and Whale to leave Tiny to work, and for them to call their men and give them the information she just briefed. Just as the two were leaving, Emma caught Leroy by the arm.

"Listen, we need to talk about something," she began "it's about Jones." Leroy nodded with understanding and motioned for Emma to follow him. He lead them out into the backgrounds, now covered in the glow of moonlight and the dull lamps that were placed ever so carefully around the area. The green grass almost looked a dull blue and the pool reflected the shining glows like a mirror.

"What is it that you needed to talk about?" Leroy asked.

"I went to see Jones about any possible threats or enemies he might have," Emma began.

Leroy gave her a snarky look. "Let me guess, he told you he had none." Emma blinked in astonishment.

"That's exactly what he told me," she confessed. Leroy gave a loud, sarcastic laugh.

"Typical Killian Jones," he stated before locking eye's with Emma "of course he has people who are going to hate him, he's a star. But there is one person who be considered a real threat." Emma straightened her spine and crinkled her brows. She folded her arms across her chest.

"Who?" she pressed.

"His name is Gold," Emma blinked in wonderment. Leroy continued. "He was the head of security before David. Let's just say he and Jones had a," he motioned with his hand dully " _falling out."_

"Must have been a hell of a falling out if he's now considered a hazard to his life." Leroy smirked.

"You got that right," he stated firmly "Gold left the team with murderous feelings towards Jones and hasn't come in contact with us or him. But a few months ago, there was a security breach in our system. Someone had broken into the house."

"And that's probably when you last updated the cameras and hired more men," Emma affirmed. Leroy nodded.

"We assumed it was just a bunch of kids trying to play a prank. You know how teenagers can get. We thought that until we found a black cane lying on Killian's desk the next morning. Gold always carried a black cane with a golden handle; the one we found fit that description perfectly and because of that we assumed it was Gold trying to give Jones a scare since nothing was stolen." Emma took in a sharp breath.

"Has anyone heard from him since?" she asked. Leroy shook his head, pressing his lips together.

"No, it's like he fell off the grid."

"What happened between them?" Emma questioned, wondering what could have caused Gold to become so irritated.

"No one likes to talk about it, especially not Jones. All that is needed to know is that Gold is considered dangerous and could be a threat to Killian's life." Emma shifted her stance.

"Thank you for letting me know," she stated. Leroy simply nodded in an unspoken answer. "I'm going to scan the perimeter before heading off to bed, I suggest you do your round now as well," Emma affirmed,

"I'm up almost the entire night sister, don't worry about my rounds. I'll see you," he smiled before taking off inside. "Tomorrow we'll see just how good you are at your job," Leroy called finally. Emma scoffed and took off in the direction of the garden, eager to put this day to rest.

NLYGD

Emma shrugged on her worn black jacket over her simple black t-shirt. It was two hours until Killian's show started. She had hurried Leroy and Whale out the door so they could get ready and she could feel time tick by until her and Jones needed to leave. As Emma slid on her coat, she felt the leather mold into her shoulders, and smiled at the feeling. She zipped up her favorite boots (thankfully not ruined by the chlorinated water a certain idiot splashed on them) and threw her hair into a quick ponytail. She clipped her gun into place, letting it sit comfortably on her hip before grabbing her phone. Not long ago she used it to call Henry, letting his words play over in her head reminding her that he "was fine" and that "she need to get her butt back to work". Emma smiled at the thought of her son; she promised him she would visit as soon as she could. Ruby reminded her that he was doing well and that he understood the current predicaments of her job. Her friend also reminded her of David and Mary-Margret's wedding and the fact that her bridesmaid dress had arrived. Emma had already talked to Leroy about taking a day off in the following week or so for their big day. He promised that the crew could function fine for that day; they have been doing so without her for years. Emma finally grabbed her walkie-talkie and rushed out the door. She made her way into the now empty main entrance of the house. Everyone had already left, leaving the area almost completely silent.  _Almost._

She heard Regina's voice come from upstairs as she barked at Killian to quote "get his ass out of his room and get in the car". Emma smirked as she waited by one of the marble staircases, hearing the arguing comments of Killian and his manager. Regina finally poked her head out of the hallway and stomped her way down the stairs. She held her phone to her ear, waiting for the quiet ringing to be answered by a voice on the other line. Finally her assistant picked up and Emma got to hear the frustrated huffs of Regina demanding to know if everything was ready at the stadium. Emma gave her assistant a silent apology as Killian's furious manger snapped her phone shut and locked eyes with her, after being assured that everything was truly complete.

"He should be down any minute," Regina stated tightly as she turned to go out the door to her driver. "Good luck being in the same vehicle as him, I'll see you at the stadium," Regina scoffed and stomped out the door. Emma rolled her eyes and look back up the trailing steps. Her patience was growing thin.

"Jones, let's go, the concert starts in two hours," she yelled. Finally, Killian appeared out of the hallway and made his way down the stairs. He was wearing a grey shirt and black pants along with a pair of worn sneakers. He smelled like shampoo, dryer sheets, and a hint of rum that he had obviously drunken earlier. He carried in his hand a blue, yellow, and red guitar.

"Really?" Emma waved over to the instrument. Killian gave her a stern yet playfully look.

"I can't play without The Jolly Roger," he raised the polished guitar slightly, gazing at it with glowing eyes. Emma shook her head at the name, letting out a scornful huff.

"Isn't that the name of a pirate ship?" she commented tediously. Killian cocked his head and simply smirked. "And I bet there are plenty of guitars at the arena," Emma finished.

"I haven't been on stage without her since my first show," he stated. Emma just rolled her eyes and took off out the door to the black car waiting just for them. The driver opened the door and Emma made her way into the vehicle, Killian not far behind. She took a seat in the car, sifting on the black seat she had chosen. Killian came in next, he sat down across from her in the large, limousine like car. The driver shut the door behind them and hopped behind the wheel and began to drive. Within minutes she could feel her phone vibrate in her coat pocket. She whipped it out to see a message from Leroy.

 _ **The fans are restless. The crowd in front is huge, go in through the back.**_ Another text popped up seconds later.

_**We are ready.** _

"Grumpy?" Killian questioned, gesturing to Emma's phone.

"Ya," she sighed "there is a large crowd of fans in the front of the stadium so we are going in through the back." Emma shoved her phone back into her jacket. She let out a quick breath and shifted in her seat. Killian laughed.

"Nervous?" he asked. Emma scoffed, meeting his wondering look.

"I'm not the one about to perform in front of hundreds of people," she said. Jones just shrugged.

"You get used to it after a while," he stated "I've been on stage dozens of time, at times completely wasted, so I think I have had my fair share of pre-concert jitters." Emma nodded and altered her position in the seat again. She couldn't seem to get her heart to stop from beating a little faster than usual. She had only worked with businessmen and professional executives, once even an athlete, but never a singer. She hadn't even been to concert in her life, at least not one she remembered well. Killian just laughed at her currently state of uneasiness.

"You  _are_ nervous," he announced joyfully. Emma shot him a stern glare.

"And you seem to find this amusing," she said. Killian gazed into her eyes.

"I just find it odd that you are indeed scared for this event, thought you have probably been in similar or even more dangerous predicaments before." Emma broke his gaze and looked down at the car floor, biting the inside of her cheek.

"To be honest, I haven't guarded an entertainment star in my life," she admitted, "you are my first."

Killian gave her a small, toothy grin, before leaning back. He looked at her with a look of understanding, his tone finally softening. "Well you never forget your first."

Emma, determined not to meet his eyes after that comment, shifted her gaze out the tinted window of the car, watching the trees flick past her vision. Soon the trees dissolved into buildings and streets. She saw people roll past her vision until finally she saw The Echoplex come into view. She got out her phone to tell Leroy that she would soon be there. Almost seconds after she sent the informing text, an answer came back.

_**We'll meet you at the back.** _

Emma put her phone away for the last time, switched on her walkie-talkie, and cheeked to see if her gun was in place. She exchanged a quick look with Killian, signaling to him that they were close. He seemed to receive the message with the quick glance Emma shot him. He grabbed his guitar, which was sitting snuggly next to him just as the driver piped up from the front of the car.

"Ms. Swan, we're here." Then the car cut to a stop, and Emma hovered her hand over the handle, her ears ringing with the distant sound of cheering fans. She finally pushed the door open, letting the night air leak into the car.

"Let's do this Jones," she announced, locking her hand on her gun and finally stepping out of the car with Killian only seconds behind her.


	5. Chapter 5

The muted screams of hundreds of fans filled Emma's ears. Their never ending cheers echoed through the entire stadium, and even though Emma was a floor lower than the commotion going on near the stage, she could hear the yells as if she were in the crowd. She made her way through the dimly light hallway, passing several dressing and storage rooms. She finally approached a thick door with the name Killian Jones branded on a sign that was hanging loosely from it and pushed her way through the door. Killian was sitting in a director like chair in front of a brightly illuminated mirror. Belle, Regina's assistant, was hovering hover him, patting his face with a concealer soaked sponge.

"Love, I know Regina insists on the stage makeup, but I beg of you, please stop," he huffed.

"Killian, you know she will kill us both if I get this wrong, let alone let you go on stage looking like in her words 'the undead'," the brunette insisted. Emma cleared her throat, causing Belle's head to shoot up and Killian to lock eyes with her in the mirror.

"Please tell me it's time Swan," he pouted, looking like he desperately needed to get out of there.

"You eager to stop playing dress up?" Emma smirked. Killian raised his brows and finally stood from the chair.

"You have no bloody clue," he sighed. He snatched his guitar off its stand and made his way towards Emma. She led him out the door and lifted her walkie-talkie to her lips.

"He's on the move," Emma huffed into the speaker, listening to a quick 'copy that' from the other line. She made her way through the winding hallways, Killian trailing close behind. She finally reached a black door at the end of the passage. A caution sign was tapped to it, stating to be cautious of wires or stage lighting. Above that were the words 'Lower Stage Entrance'. Emma opened the door, only to come face to face with Whale, who motioned for them to follow him. She walked through a jungle of steel support beams and wiring before reaching an elevator looking lift. Emma stepped aside to make room for Jones to step in it. He squeezed into the tight compartment and held his guitar, fingers of one hand resting slightly on the cords of the fingerboard and the other on the cords between the pickups. He was ready to play. The booming cheers of the crowd made the floor vibrate. Emma could feel their restlessness in the soles of her shoes, letting their calls vibrate through her body. Suddenly a head popped in next to her. It was Regina.

"Lift him in 30," she announced, waving her hand to the lift operators. Emma meet Killian's blue orbs, they where shinning. It was like seeing beams of light leaking through his eyes. He was born to do this. She couldn't help but smile slightly at this more carefree Killian. He wasn't nervous at all. It was like seeing a totally different person. This Killian was abstract to the flirting, drunken mess that she had met yesterday. She saw that he truly was made to cradle a guitar and sing his heart out. Jones seemed to notice her observing eyes and slight grin. He smiled back at her, laughing lightly. Emma just rolled her eyes.

"You better nail it Jones," she called. This caused him to laugh more.

"I always do Swan," he answered back, just as the opening to the stage lift slid open and the lift began to rise. The stage light poured in through the small door, illuminating Killian's face as he began to move up. He smiled his signature toothy grin and tiled his head back, letting the light of the stage consumed him as he rose to greet his fans. Emma listened to the beginning of the first song that began pulsing in the room. She watched the as the hatch clicked shut and found, to her abrupt surprise, was that she was still grinning. She shook the expression from her face and moved to exit the room after Regina.

NLYGD

Emma leaned against the opening of the curtain that separated the concert from backstage. She occasionally peaked out to see how Killian was doing, not like she need to worry, he seemed to be natural out there. She glanced at the audience for any type of suspicious behavior, only to see a bunch of go-happy fans bouncing up and down to the rhythm of the music. After double and triple-checking to see that everything was truly ok, she leaned away from the curtain. She walked over to Leroy, who was talking to one of his crew, Sneezy as they called him due to his constant allergies. As he saw Emma approach, Leroy waved him off to get back to work.

"How's your first concert going?" he asked. Emma chuckled.

"Fine," she replied promptly "you got an update for me?" Leroy nodded, adjusting the lapels of his black jacket, one similar to Emma's.

"The hallways are clear and so are the entrances, no suspicious behavior," he stated before stopping shortly to correct himself. "Actually, there was a door on the east part of the area that was left open, but it looked like it was exposed from the massive rush of fans earlier." Emma absorbed the information before shaking her head in understanding.

"Where bridging the final song in a few minutes so we need to get ready for fans that have backstage passes," she explained "and I don't like the sound of this door that was happened to have left open so I want at least two of your men to take that corner of the stadium." Leroy reached for his talkie-walkie and barked the new orders to his men. Emma glanced over at the curtain again, hearing the beginning of Killian's last song. "Let's get out of here safely. After the fan signing I want a car in the back to take Jones and myself out of here, same place were we came in. There should be a minimum amount of fans out there so it's a good place to get out of." Leroy nodded before taking his leave. Emma moved to make her way back to the curtain. Suddenly, she felt a body crash into her. It was Belle.

"Opps, I'm so sorry Emma," she rushed.

"It's fine," Emma replied swiftly "Regina got you in a rush?" The short girl nodded furiously, she patted the paper she held in her arms.

"The event next week is driving her up the wall," Belle said "she is still double checking the guest list and I need to check the reservations, plus she needs Killian's conformation on releasing a new album…"

"He's releasing a new album?" Emma asked, surprise drumming in her voice. From what she heard, Killian hadn't written a song in months.

"Regina and Smee have talked about it and told Killian he better start writing some stuff otherwise he would lose publicity and possibly fans," Belle explained "they told him that they want him to have the songs for his new album lined up in the next few weeks."

"He's running on one hell of a tight schedule then," Emma said.

"Ya, Regina is determined to get him to release something, plus there is that party on Friday that he needs to attend." Emma nodded. She heard the last few cords of Killian's final song play from the stage. She realized it was go time.

"I need to get going Belle, I'll see you back at the house," Emma called before taking off to the stages main entrance. Within seconds of getting there, Killian burst out, his black hair sticking to his sweat slicked forehead. The drummer and base soloist ran out from behind him, making their way to their dressing rooms. In his rush, Killian ran into Emma. Emma placed her hands to his heaving chest to push him off of her, only to realize that her caught her arm absentmindedly. Emma's eyes trailed up his neck to meet his. They were glowing with an after adrenaline packed luster. Seconds later she realized what she was doing and that they were still locked in the same position. She felt his hand slide slightly up her arm. She pushed him off, breaking their close stance. The moment lasted only seconds but Emma still stumbled back unable to meet his gaze once more. She ground her teeth and cursed at herself for being so flustered.

"Swan," he greeted breathlessly.

"Let's move," she motioned him to go in front of her, setting a stern expression on her face. He nodded, making his way past her and down into the hallway that lead to his dressing room. She exchanged a glace with Whale and Leroy, who were controlling a massive amount of fans that were waving their backstage passes around like lifelines. She followed Killian through the familiar dimly light hallway for the final time that night. She now knew that it was exactly 67 steps to his dressing room from the stage (yes she  _had_ counted). She couldn't wait to get this night over with. The air was laced with the smell of sweat and fresh paint along with a hot and heavy humid feel. Emma breathed out; they were almost there.

_33…34…35…36..37.._

Suddenly footsteps came from behind her. Emma stopped and swirled around to see whom they had come from. A little blond girl stomped into her view, holding a poster with Killian's smiling face and a backstage pass.

"Woah, woah, woah," Emma reached out to stop the excited girl "kid, what are you doing here?"

"Oh my god, Killian I love you so much!" she screeched. Emma sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Listen kid, I assume you want an autograph but you need to go back and wait the rest of …"

Abruptly, Emma heard a loud  _crack_ come from the other direction _._ She whirled around only to see a hooded figure whack Killian, who had gone ahead of her, in the head with a bat like weapon. They stood over him, ready to inflict another blow. Emma reacted immediately. She whipped out her gun and yelled.

"Run kid!" Emma screeched to the fan. The little girl took in the opposite direction. "Hey!" The attacker swirled around, their face guarded by a low hoddie. "Hit him again and I shoot." The assailant threw the bat aside and took of in the sprinting down the hall. "Stop!" Emma screeched. She ran over to Killian, kneeling down beside him. He was moving slug like to lean against the wall. "I need backup in Hallway C, Jones was attacked." Within seconds she heard the bustling feet of Leroy, Whale, and their crew. Emma motioned were the attacker had taken off. "They went down there, don't let 'em get away!" The men ran down the hallway, leaving Emma next to Killian. He moved his head slowly, cradling his skull. His face was contorted in pain. Emma could feel her heart pounding away in her chest. "Jones, are you alright?" she asked, her voice shaking with concern. He let out a low moan.

"I've been better, love," he answered groaning. His head fell down slightly; he was going to pass out. Emma suddenly heard the screams of fans not to far behind. She realized with almost all the men chasing after the son of a bitch that attacked Killian, there would be little security to keep them from coming backstage. Emma turned her head, keeping a firm hand on Killian's shoulder. She eyed him worriedly.

"Killian, we need to move you to your dressing room," Emma gazed at the hallway, hearing the fan's hurried footsteps come closer. "Now!" She helped him get on his feet, carrying his weight on one should and slinging his arm around the other. Killian lost his footing and caved slightly, pulling Emma down a bit as well. Emma trudged on, carrying him along with her.

"We're almost there," she assured him.

_62…63…64…65…66…67…_

Emma pushed the door to Jones's dressing room open, ready to set him down on the red couch. But when the door swung open, a monstrous sight filled Emma's vision. The dressing room had been trashed. The chairs were flung across the room, there was clothing thrown all around, and makeup smeared on the walls as well as freshly applied spray paint. The mirror was cracked and the bulbs around it smashed, leaving only a few to flicker slightly. Emma turned her head to see a message written across one of the cream colored walls.  _Told you I'd be back Jones. –Gold._ Emma was paralyzed with shock. She felt her right side cave under Killian's weight again. In the distance she heard running footsteps. Seconds later Leroy was next to her.

"Emma, we couldn't catch him…" Leroy turned to face the room, seeing the massive damage. "Oh god." This caused Emma to snap back into reality.

"We need to get Jones out of here," she state "get the car out in the back,  _NOW."_  Leroy ran in the direction of the exit, yelling into is walkie-talkie. Emma was close behind, struggling to hold Killian. She finally saw the illuminating letters of the Exit sign and let out a sigh of relief. Leroy was standing at the door, ready to push it open for Emma. When she neared him, he clicked the exit open abruptly, letting a waft of ocean scented air fill Emma's lungs as she let out a relived breath. But her relief was cut short. She saw a massive crowd of fans that had formed in front of their black car.

"How the hell did they all get here that fast?" Emma yelled over their screams.

"I have no idea," Leroy admitted, taking in the sight around them.

"Well we have no choice," Emma sighed, "Leroy cover me." Leroy took his lead in front of Emma, pushing through the crowd, creating a path for her and the currently delayed-responding Killian; who was still groaning in pain. They finally struggled their way through the blinding flashes of cameras and excited fans. Leroy swung the car door open and Emma carried the star in with her, shutting the door. She motioned for the driver to move.

Emma was still cradling Killian's head. He had finally passed out as soon as the got into the car. She laid him down on the seat gently, eyeing him with concern and uneasiness as the car sped away from the stadium.


	6. Chapter 6

Emma glanced over at Killian for what seemed like the hundredth time in the past five minutes. She couldn't sit still. After arriving at the house, she struggled to get him up the stairs of the front entrance and to the closest couch she could find. She had dropped him on the outstretched sofa that was in a sitting room just right of the foyer. She had run to the kitchen to get an ice pack and gently placed it on his head as she waited for the presence of Leroy and Whale. Emma ran her clammy fingers through her hair; they were still damp from the wet ice pack and cold. She removed it ever so often, changing its position on his wild haired head. Despite his unconscious form, his face was still twisted in a way that showed he was in pain. Emma sat in a chair across from him, fidgeting then getting up to pace before sitting back down again. This had gone on since she got to the house, the minutes just ticking by. How could she let this happen? She was so careless. She let him out of her sight for one second, just one, and that happened. Emma cursed at herself. This is why she always stuck to her motto.

Suddenly, the front door burst open to revile the panicking faces of Leroy, Whale, and Regina.

"What the hell happened Ms. Swan?" Regina screeched, looking down at Killian. Whale immediately knelt beside him, reaching for a small flashlight and began to check his eyes for any sign of a concussion. He checked his pulse and removed the ice pack gently.

"I turned my back for a single second and the next thing I know he's being hit in the head with a bat," Emma confessed.

"And the dressing room just blew up by itself completely," Regina yelled. Emma buried her face in her hands. She sighed and looked back at Killian before answering.

"No, that was done before we got there, probably by the same son of a bitch. They must have messed it up before he came to attack Jones."

"What about the message?" Belle asked. She had appeared from the hallway and was now eyeing Killian with concern.

"It was Gold," Leroy stated, venom dripping from his voice. Everyone in the room whirled to look at him. All except Emma, who was still running her hands through her hair and keeping a close eye on the unconscious star.

"Gold," Regina laughed, disbelief ringing in her voice. Her hands shot from her sides, her head shaking. Whale eyed Leroy with the same look that was mirrored in the faces of the others.

"Gold?" he huffed "And you didn't tell me this earlier!"

"You were busy trying to get everyone calmed down and getting the team out of there." Whale shook his head, sighing.

"So he's really back?" Belle asked. Regina smiled coldly.

"Looks like it," she bit out "as if we did already have enough problems on our plate."

"Couldn't it just have been a kid playing a prank?" the brunette suggested.

"I don't know," Leroy cut in "but until then, can we really risk letting him out of the house?"

"We don't have a choice" Regina snapped, "we don't let him out and his publicity and plans to spread the news of a new album are in the toilet."

"Regina's right" Emma indicated, "if this Gold guy really wants to hurt Killian, what better way than to take down his career first." Emma stood up and started to pace once more. "We can't let that happen, so Killian must do everything as he has been doing till now. No plans should alter. The security on the other hand is a different story. We need to hire more men, get more cameras, I will need to stay with him at all times…"

"Because that went so well the first time?" Regina bit out.

"Hey, cut her a break," Leroy snapped, "it was her first time."

"I thought David promised the best," Regina sighed "looks like I misheard him."

"I swear to you it won't happen again," Emma answered.

"No, it won't," hissed Regina. She pulled out her phone and began to dial. "Now if you'll excuse me, I need to make a couple of phones calls to solve this mess. We had to cancel fan meetings and a possible press interview." Emma rolled her eyes and groaned, similar sounds coming from her two crewmates. Regina stomped out of the room, her heels creating stone breaking sounds as she clomped away. "Call me when he wakes up," she yelled over her shoulder.

"She's a peach isn't she?" Whale commented.

"I heard that," Regina screeched. Whale cringed and stood up from his position next to Killian. Emma swirled her gaze away from Jones to look at Belle, Leroy and Whale.

"Guys, I know it's not something you like to talk about and I know that Regina worked hard to keep this from getting to the press," Emma looked over at Jones again then back at the others "but I need to know what happened between him and Gold."

The three of them exchanged glances and shifted nervously. Emma just raised her brows and awaited the answer. Suddenly a groan caught her attention. She swirled to see Killian rumbling awake. Emma, mind completely shifting from her current question, made her way over to his side. She stood over him, eyeing him with unease and guilt. Whale stalked over and knelt down next to him while Leroy and Belle eyed him from a far. Killian slowly cracked his eyes open, his brow crinkling in pain and his face molding to match his current state. He looked up to see Emma standing over him and squinted.

"Well hello beautiful," he made out, voice ringing with pain. Emma scoffed, despite the sick feeling in her stomach. Killian turned his head to come face to face with Whale. He was startled at the close proximity and jerked his head back, only to cause him more pain. He raised his hand a cradled his throbbing head.

"Bloody hell mate," he gutted out from clenched teeth. Whale shinned the little flashlight in Killian's eyes again, causing him to squint and glare at Whale with a murderous glare. "Really?"

"Well your pupils are dilating and contracting normally, but there is still risk of a concussion, are you nauseous?" Surprised, Emma raised her brows.

"Since when are you trained in medicine?" She asked Whale.

"Since as long as I can remember," he answered "figured I would need it for this job," he motioned to Killian "I was right."

"What in blazes happened," Killian groaned "all I remember was walking to my dressing room, Swan behind me, and in seconds I see black and now I can't remember anything." Emma shifted her stance uncomfortably.

"You got attacked by someone, he hit you over the head with a bat when I was warning a fan to go back to the front of the arena, he got away but," Emma paused, exchanging a cautious look with Leroy.

"But what lass?" Killian asked. Emma sighed.

"He trashed your dressing room before and left a message saying  _ **I told you I'd be back**_ ," Emma stopped again.

"And?" Jones questioned. Emma's face ran over with guilt and uneasiness.

"It was singed Gold, Jones," Whale finished "It seems he might be back." Taking in a sharp breath, Killian looked up at the ceiling, anger flashing in his eyes.

"Bastard," he sighed. There was a heavy silence that made a presence in the room. Emma decided to break it.

"There is also a chance that it was just a prank but we can't be too carful. We have decided that altering your routine and schedule is too risky. But we are turning up the security and I am required to stay with you at all times." Killian nodded slowly, defeat racing through his features. Regina's black pumps made their musical entrance as she entered to room. She was staring down at her phone and clutching an abundance of papers in her hands. She looked to see Killian's newfound presence in the room.

"Good, you're up Jones, at least I won't need to order a coffin," she hovered over him, "you and I need to talk about certain matters before Friday's event."

"Not even a minute to rest Regina," Killian stated. Regina glared at Emma and the others, signaling to leave the room. The all shuffled out simultaneously making their way into the foyer.

"Listen Leroy, I am going to need you to check the security footage of the arena's hallways and possibly ones outside of Killian's dressing room. I need to know who did this. And don't neglect to…" Emma was cut short by the arguing voices of Killian and Regina in the other room. She tried not to focus on them and kept going. "Don't neglect to check the footage from the open door that you mentioned."

"You think we could get something?" he questioned. Emma shrugged.

"It's a possibility, and tell them not to clear out Killian's dressing room if there is any possible evidence in there," she turned to Leroy "I want to go back and see if we can find anything suspicious, and we need bring back the bat as well."

"I'll tell them to preserve everything and not to clear any possible evidence," Leroy said. Emma nodded.

"I need you to go back there and look around for any possible evidence or suspicious findings as well." Leroy nodded, exchanging a look with Whale. The arguing in the other room had toned down by then. Suddenly, Regina made her way out of the sitting area and stomped past them.

"Regina?" Emma questioned. Regina swirled.

"Killian Jones will be releasing an album in six weeks," she stated firmly. Emma's jaw dropped and everyone stared in disbelief.

"Six weeks?" Leroy yelled "It's going take at least a month for him to write songs let alone record them and get them out, or even publicize them."

"He will be releasing that album in six weeks unless he want's his career to disappear like a cloud of smoke," Regina hissed as she whirled and made her way to her office. The four of them sighed and all shook their heads in disagreement. Belle made her way to follow Regina, who called her name from the upper level and Whale stated he had to go give the report of the current events to Tiny. Emma was left with alone in the foyer with Leroy. She turned to him, ready to get back to the subject at hand.

"Leroy I need to know what happened between Gold and Killian," she stated decisively. Leroy looked up to meet her eyes, a defeated look on his face. He motioned to the room where Killian currently resided in.

"Why don't you ask him yourself," he stated before taking his leave as well. Turning to face the room's entrance, she sucked in a deep breath. Emma walked the short steps and made her way into the sitting room. She took in her surroundings to realize Killian wasn't inside. She turned to see that the small entrance to a curtained balcony was open. Emma made her way there and pushed back the flowing silk curtains, Killian's form washing over her. He stood leaning against the white stone railing, juggling the ice pack she had brought him in his hands. It must have been turned to water by now anyway. He stared out into the courtyard, the balcony facing the glittering pool. Emma could hear the soft sloshing of the water and could smell the chlorinated aroma that wafted from it. She made her way over to Killian tentatively and took a stance next to him He was leaning his elbows on the railing for support, as if bracing himself to collapse once more.

"How are you doing?" Emma asked gently. Killian just smirked, shaking his head.

"I've had better days lass," he replied. Emma sifted uncomfortably. She looked at the ground.

"I'm sorry I let this happen to you," Emma said. Killian just shook his head.

"It's fine love, I'll live, don't beat yourself up for it" Killian replied. Emma huffed in a breath of the warm air before spilling out the reason she was there.

"Listen Jones, I know this isn't going to be easy to talk about," Emma looked up at him, his form turned profile to her "but I need to ask about you and Gold." A stiff silence held for a minute or two before Killian finally spoke.

"Her named was Milah," he began "she was Gold's wife at the time he was my head of security. She visited the house occasionally and her and I got acquainted. Long story short, her and I at one point began sneaking around behind Gold's back. It wasn't until later in which he found out and when he did, he was furious. He dragged Milah out of the house and we didn't see him or her the rest of the night." Emma's eyes were glued to the side of Killian's head, the light of the past midnight moon reflected his smooth features. It took a bit, but Killian finally finished.

"She was found dead a few days later," he stated "she had been shot and Gold was no were to be found. After that he had taken up a never ending anger towards me. He left that day swearing he would come back so today was no bloody surprise." Sighing, Emma kept her eyes on him.

"So when I asked you the other day if you had any enemies, why the hell did you tell me you had none," she pressed. He turned to lock eyes with her, his blue orbs shinning in the moonlight.

"It's not the most pleasant memory to recall Swan, I have been trying to suppress it ever since," he stated.

"I don't care how unpleasant it was, it could have and still can cost you your life," she prompted, "if I would have know…"

"You would have what?" he snapped "prevented Gold's men from breaking into my dressing room or sending someone to kill me with a cursed blunt instrument?" Killian had taken a stance facing her now, staring her down.

"I could have done  _something,_ " Emma shot back. "And that is better than nothing at all."

"Why is my safety so important to you Swan?" he bit out.

"Because it's my  _job_ ," replied Emma "And I need to know every little encounter you have had if it can cost you your life. It doesn't matter if it's some women who you had an affair with or someone else."

"To you Swan she may seem like someone else," Killian said "but I loved her," he finished "and because of her I haven't been able to write anything in months. So pardon me if I didn't feel like mentioning the one event that ruined the past few months of my life."

Emma was taken back. She saw the storm of sincerity and hurt in his eyes. He was broken, and the man that had done it had now come bursting back into his life. Emma had seen that damaged look before; it was in her eyes everyday when she looked in the mirror. It was like looking at a reflection of her soul.

"I truly am sorry that you lost her," she stated more gently, their eyes intertwined. "But I need to keep you safe Killian, David trusted me with that. So I don't want you lying to me anymore, if you ended up dead…"

"Then what? Would you care?" he laughed coldly. Emma blinked and took in a sharp intake of breath.

"It's not in my place to become personally attached to my clients," Emma admitted quietly. Killian leaned in slowly.

"And why is that love?" he asked. Emma opened her mouth, not sure how to respond. Suddenly, the curtains to the balcony few open.

"Sorry to interrupt" Whale popped his head in "but how is your head Jones?"

"Hurts like hell," Killian answered.

"I should do another check up to see if everything else is working right," she stated "And Emma, Leroy needs to see you for a second." Both Emma and Killian nodded.

"I'll be right there," she said before moving past Killian, feeling his eyes boring a hole into the back of her head and she moved to find Leroy.


	7. Chapter 7

_9 years ago…_

_Emma pushed her way through a pair of tall glass doors of a towering office building. She went in and could feel her skin prick the room's air, crisp and cold from the air conditioning battling the monstrous heat outside. She made her way through tentatively. It was her first job and god forbid if she messed up this interview. Emma crossed the main entrance of the building, equipped only with a few couches, an elevator, more pairs of glass doors, and a tall, russet colored, receptionist desk. Behind it sat a tall woman with pin straight black hair. As Emma made her way closer, she read the name on the plack that was sitting neatly on the desk. It stated in bold letters the name Tamura. Emma took in a breath before coming face to face with her. Tamura looked up to see Emma, a tight smile branded on her face._

" _You must be Emma Swan," she commented. Emma just smiled, her nerves wreaking her. Tamura nodded and glanced down at a clipboard that perched next to her._

" _Mr. Cassidy should be out soon to see you, he is interview another applicant as we speak," she said. The smiled she kept pressed on her face was so un-natural and noticeably fake. Emma shifted uncomfortably; her interview couldn't come fast enough. But as if on cue, a pair of doors swung open to Emma's left. She turned to see two men exiting, one in a black leather jacket, similar to her current red one, and the other in a black suit._

" _Thank you for you time sir," leather jacket commented, shaking hands with black suit._

" _No, please, thank you for coming Mr. Nolan, I will let you know soon enough if you scored a place in one of my openings," black suit said with a smile. The man named Nolan turned away from the handshake, giving both Emma and Tamura a parting smile before making his way out of the building. Black suit turned to lock eyes with Emma. He moved towards her and held out his hand._

" _You must be Ella Swan, am I right?"_

" _Emma, Emma Swan," Emma corrected as the shook hands "I'm here for the bodyguard job opening." The man smiled._

" _Then you are in the right place, I'm Neal Cassidy, but please call me Neal," he told Emma, motioning for follow her into the interview office._

NLYGD

_Present day…_

Emma made her way toward the security office, relived that she could make leave from that uneasy conversation with Killian. Not only had her called her out on her attachment issues but also it was like he could see right through her, not even needing her to truly answer for him to know what she felt. God, she shouldn't be this malleably, she had know to man for two days and she was already piecing apart her motto. Emma made her way down the corridors before finally spotting the door to the security room and making her way in. She came face to face with Leroy and Tiny, who were currently facing a computer monitor.

"You needed to see me?" Emma questioned, stalking over to the two men.

"Ya, we called the manager at the stadium and they have promised to preserve the dressing room and even store the weapon in a safe place. After of course I explicitly told them to use gloves and making sure to not damage any evidence," Leroy stated. Emma nodded.

"Good," she replied "I want you and Whale to make your way over they're early in the morning and see what you can salvage."

"Don't you need us here after what happened?" Leroy asked swiftly.

"I said just you two, your crew will stay here to protect the grounds and I will stay with Killian," Emma said "And after hearing the extenuating circumstances of him and Gold's relationship, I don't plan on letting him out of my sight so easily."

"He told you?" Tiny asked. Emma nodded, shoving her hands in her back pockets.

"Yup, and just telling the story made him shift and tense up," Emma noted.

"Well that's not a surprise," Leroy laughed, "I bet he is drinking ass off right now, making it almost certain that Regina is going to fry him tomorrow." Emma sighed, running a hand thought her hair.

"I'll make sure he lays off the alcohol," she replied "I don't need a drunk man who could be considered a target wandering around the house. Especially after almost getting killed today." She pivoted and made her way to open the door before she heard Leroy call her name.

"Yes," Emma asked.

"You did good today sister," he said. This made Emma scoff.

"Except getting our guy a bruise the size of the Pacific Ocean painted on his head," she huffed and she made her way out the door to find Killian. It didn't take much effort at all in fact. She made her way to his room, or the way the others call it, the "Captain's Quarters". Emma burst though the door only to find Jones pouring himself what looked like a lethal amount of alcohol. She jogged toward him and snatched the drink out of his hand only seconds before it reached his lips.

"Hey," Killian snapped, reaching for the glass.

"No alcohol for you tonight," Emma hissed, holding the cup away from him, "I don't need you drunk and doing god knows what." He raised a single brow challengingly before again reaching for the glass. Emma spun away from him, drowned the alcohol before he could get to it himself. She wasn't surprised when she realized it was rum, and cringed at the strong taste. Once she had emptied the glass she whirled around to stare in the face of a defeated Killian and handed him the cup.

"Bloody hell love, if you wanted a drink all you had to do was ask, not go and steel a mans liquor from right under his tongue," he sighed. Killian went to grab the bottle that contained the rest of the rum. Emma quickly snatched that too. "Really lass?"

Emma rolled her eyes. "You need sleep, not alcohol. It won't help your current state and you and I both know Regina will kill you."

"I wager you were here to guard my life, not put an end to my drinking habit," he replied, annoyance tingling in his voice.

"With the injury your head has sustained and the meds Whale most likely made you take, you drinking the amount of rum that I know you will is going to land have you dead with flies buzzing around you by morning," Emma detailed. Suddenly Emma came to a realization and stepped towards him, wrapping her arms around him. Killian raised a brow before enveloping his arms around her as well.

"It's about bloody time," he whispered in her ear. But Emma wiggled out of his grasp, taking with her a flask that he had stored in his back pocket. She held it up and gave him an annoyed look.

"I was getting your flask," Emma stated, "one, that I may say, you didn't take much liberty in hiding." Killian sighed and raised his hands to toy slightly with her long golden locks.

"Well that's a plausible excuse for grabbing me," he purred "but next time don't stand on ceremony." Emma shifted away from his touch slightly. He chuckled. "Now may I have the rum," he pouted.

"You're not drinking and that's final," Emma concluded "now get you ass to bed, it's almost one in the morning."

"Bloody hell…" he cursed before making his way from the little counter, around his bed, and over to a closet that was on the far side of the large room. Emma moved to snatch the remainder of the bottles off the bar and proceeded to leave the space, side glancing at Killian as he swung the closet door open and proceeded in stripping off his shirt. Emma couldn't help but notice his strong muscles. They glided into place, layered under a coating of smooth skin. He looked almost a pale blue in the soft lighting of the room. She ripped her eye away from him, making sure he didn't catch her staring.  _God, she was staring at him now?_  She quickly shuffled to the door, cradling Jones bottles in her hands. As she tried to open the door, juggling the alcohol, not being able to grasp the door nob. Killian noticed her struggled and stalked over to open the door for her. Emma nodded her head to give in a silent thank you. As she walked out the door she heard Killian address her.

"Swan," he called "did you enjoy the view?" Emma froze, so her stare hadn't gone un-noticed. She rolled her eyes and turned to meet his gaze.

"Goodnight Jones," she finished as she walked down the hall.

NLYGD

Emma awoke the next morning, struggling to get out of her bed. Her back ached from the terrible mattress and her head was pounding from the lack of sleep she received. She had tossed and turned, unable to fall into a slumber until the early hours of the morning. She made her way out of bed, slipped into her usual attire, and made her way out the door. She walked down the hall from her room, jogging up the stairs and knocking on Killian's door, only to find that he wasn't there. She checked his studio, the kitchen, and a few other places she figured he would be only to find no one. Her stomach began turning in fear. Leroy and Whale were already gone, left to go scour through Killian's ruined dressing room. Confused at Killian's absence, she made her way to the security office, asking Tiny if he had seen Jones only to get no report. Emma slide her way around the house, worried now, before running into Smee, who was almost out the door.

"Smee," Emma called frantically "where's Killian?"

"Gone for a walk apparently," he answered dumbfounded. Emma gave him a funny look.

"He was hit in the head with a bat yesterday, is being hunted by a crazy man, and is on enough pain medication to put down a elephant, and your telling me he went out to walk," Emma screeched. Smee shrugged.

"That's what a note said that he left on his dresser," but Emma was far from listening. She burst through the door, leaving Smee in the dust of her tracks, running out to find Killian. She jogged around the entire estate, with no sight of him, the fear in her stomach only growing. It took her a bit before she spotted Killian's black hair, only a bit outside the grounds. She sighed slightly in relief, the fear being replaced with anger and frustration.

"Jones!" she yelled "Are you kidding me?" He whirled around and smiled at her presence.

"I thought I would lure you out soon enough," he laughed. Emma stared at him, irritation bubbling through her.

"You got attacked about twelve hours ago and you think it was a good idea to go walking?" she rambled.

"Ahh, worried about me are you love?" Emma huffed with anger. "And it happens to be so that my head doesn't hurt has much, thanks for asking," he sassed, "I took a nice amount of aspirin."

"You bastard," she laughed indignantly, "you did that on purpose didn't you?" Killian simply smirked at her.

"Had to think of someway to get you back for steeling my rum," he shrugged.

"So you broke my rule about not leaving the house, or going anywhere without me," she hissed, "real smooth. Let's go." She gave him a slight push as they headed back toward the house. A silence hung in the air until Killian finally broke it.

"So why don't you let your self get close to the people you work for?" he questioned. Emma felt a shiver run down her spine.  _Is he still harping on this?_

"That's none of you business," she replied. Killian laughed.

"Fine, if you don't want to talk about that, lets talk about something else," he stated "family?" Emma scoffed.

"You really don't understand this whole 'not getting close thing'," she stated.

"Humor me love," he sighed. Emma took in a sharp breath, shifting uncomfortably.

"I have no mother or father, but I do have a…" Emma paused for a moment before stammering out the rest. "A son. His name is Henry. What about you?"

"My mother died when I was very young, my father left around the same time, leaving just me and my brother," he stated. Emma raised her brows.

"A brother?" she asked.

"Ah, ah, ah, the way this works is I ask a question then you Swan. And I do believe it's my turn." He thought for a moment. "Boyfriend?"

"None," Emma snapped almost too quickly. "So a brother?"

"Yes, his name is Liam. He owns a little boating shop up north. He can be very irritating and he's bloody stubborn too," Emma cracked a small smile. Killian eyed her slowly before blurting out "have you even been in love Swan?" Emma shot her eyes up from the gravel to lock them with his. Her face now had a stern expression painted on it. Killian could see a hint of fear in her eyes, but within seconds it was covered with another brick of her massive wall.

"No," she replied coldly "I have never been in love." She looked away from him, seeing that they had made it back to the house. Emma could feel her phone buzz in her pocket. She took it out to see Leroy's name pop up on the screen.

"I have to take this," she told Killian. She moved away from him slightly before accepting the call.

"Leroy," Emma greeted.

"Sister," he said back "we just got done looking through the dressing room. The security team is going to show us the security tapes here in a moment. "

"Did you find anything?" Emma asked, a little part of her needed to hear some good news.

"We found the spray can that wrote the message as well as a black glove that could have fallen out of the attackers pocket. It's possible when he wasn't using the pair; he lost it, so there could be a chance for prints. We also have the weapon that hit Jones but there is no way to test any of it. We don't have the material."

"It's ok, I know someone that can help," Emma mumbled a quick goodbye, telling him to go view the security footage, before hanging up. She opened her phone's keypad a pressed 7. She lifted the phone to her ear; listening to the phones soft ring. Only a few chimes in did a smooth voice greet her.

"Graham, it's Emma" she stated, "I need a favor."


	8. Chapter 8

"That's one hell of a favor Emma," Graham's voice sighed. Emma had spent the last fifteen minutes trying to explain the current situation to the cop. Graham works for the L.A. police department. She had gotten to know him through Ruby; the two of them were joint at the hip. She had met the charming man at her birthday party. It was Ruby who invited him, insisting that Emma and him needed to be introduced. They had been good friends ever since. The curly, golden brown haired cop had helped her in a couple of situations before but never had she asked him to run any evidence, she never seemed to have needed to.

"I know, but I feel like if I don't look into this, Killian Jones could have a hell of a problem. Plus I promised David to do everything in my power to protect this guy," Emma glanced over her shoulder to look at Killian, only to find he had once again disappeared.  _Great._

Emma could practically hear the wheels that were turning in Grahams head and she waited for his response. She heard him take in a sharp breath before he finally spoke.

"All right, listen" he began "I don't promise that it will get done quickly but you can send the evidence you have to me and I'll see what I can do. I'll try to get them tested for DNA as soon as possible but it might take a few days." Emma smiled.

"Thank you, Graham. You're a lifesaver," Emma replied. She bid him a quick goodbye before hanging up and moving to find the wandering star. She traveled into the house, exchanging nods and smiles with a few of Leroy's crew. She had checked Killian's room, only to find it empty. Emma turned and started to make her way downstairs when she heard a soft sound coming from further down the hallway. Emma made her way towards the sound, and to her surprise, it began dissolving into a melody. It was the gentle strumming of a guitar. Following the music, Emma found her feet rooted in front of Killian's studio. She listen for a bit, letting the sound fill her ears, the edges for her lips slightly curving at the melody. It was much softer than the ones he had played at the concert. Emma grasped the door nob carefully and opened the door, being sure not to disturb the player. The gentle picking of the guitar strings let the sound bleed through the heavy door and surround Emma like an aroma as she slide into the room. The sight that greeted her was Killian, sitting on a stretched out black couch, guitar in hand, paper and pencil on the small table in front of him. He was turned from her slightly, not being able to acknowledge or see her presence. Emma let herself stand there for a moment, feeling almost guilty if she disturbed him. But it was like she couldn't move. The melody kept her rooted to the floor, like a lullaby grounding a child to sleep. Emma smiled. Eager to not disturb him, she backed away slightly, intending on slipping out the door. But to her surprise, there was a guitar stand not far from her. She knocked her foot against it causing the stand to tip over. The noise echoed in the room, causing Killian to stop playing. He turned to look at Emma, grinning when he spotted her.

"Sorry," Emma blurted, she tried to stop the stand from tipping over, but didn't succeed. The stand tipped over, knocking into another one next to it. It exhibited a slight domino effect with two more stands, them actually holding instruments. Emma cursed at herself.  _So much for not disturbing him._ But Killian didn't seem a bit annoyed. He just chuckled and made his way over to Emma, who was trying to pick up the guitars. He helped her gather them up and set them back into place. As Emma reached for the last instrument, she didn't notice Killian had been going to do the same. Their hands brushed against each other gently. Emma's eyes shot up to meet his blue ones. They locked together for a split second before Emma shot her head down and scooped up the guitar they were currently reaching for. She held it out to Killian, who took it gently and placed it on the last stand.

"I'm really sorry for barging in on you," Emma burst out, motioning to the guitars, and trying to avoid his eyes, which were obviously still glued to her. He then let out a small laugh and moved his hand to scratch behind his ear while the other shot into his pocket.

"It's alright love, I was just bringing my old guitar out from the dust. With Regina on my heels about the album and all, I wagered that it was time," he scoffed lightly. This made Emma feel worse. She had just interrupted his first attempt at a song in probably months.

"I should go," she backed away from Killian slowly, nodding her head and making sure to no run into another stand, "I'm sorry for barging in, you should keep playing, or continue, or…ya."

"No love it's alright, really," he moved toward her slightly, as if to stop her, but paused, "what did you need?" This made Emma stop and gather her jumbled thoughts.

"I wanted to tell you that I called a friend of mine and he said he would process the evidence found in your dressing room. There is still a chance it's just some kid playing a prank on you." Killian nodded his head in understanding, finally shoving the other hand in his pant pocket. A silence hung in the air slightly. Emma decided it was time to take her leave. She moved to go, but was greeted with the door of the studio swinging open. Regina, Leroy, and Whale all shuffled in.

"Ms. Swan, Jones," Regina greeted "sorry to interrupt whatever you where doing but we have a matter to discuss." Emma raised her brows, readying herself for the topic. "It is about tomorrows party." The crowd nodded in agreement.

"Well we will be taking the entire crew with us," Emma began, "as well as the backups for extra eyes. Leroy will keep eyes inside the event and so will Whale if any suspicious behavior goes on. I will be behind Killian at every move to make sure nothing happens."

"Actually," Regina cut in "I have a different approach that we will attempt." Emma scoffed.

"And what would that be?" Emma asked. Regina glared at her before rolling her coal eyes.

"Well since your first attempt worked so well, I have a new idea on how we will go to this event. We need eyes around the party, not just on the exits. Plus the party space will supply its own security crew for anyone trying to get in and out so we won't be needing the entire crew. Just a few of us on the floor. Seeing that the last time you left Jones alone, he got attacked, we need an alternative. A reason for you to not leave his side. As a security guard you are expected to give him at least some privacy and distance when he talks to record company owners or friends. But that won't be a problem anymore," Regina smiled. Emma gave her a funny look.

"And how would that be? Will I walk around stuck to him in an invisibility suit?" Emma laughed. Regina gave her a sneer.

"No Ms. Swan, you will pose as his date," she finished. There was not a single jaw in the room that didn't spring open.

"His date?" Emma questioned, trying to contain her shock.

"Oh don't worry Ms. Swan, you won't be the only one in costume. Leroy and Whale, as well as a few others, will be dressed in tuxedos and be hanging around. That way, if anyone tried to harm Killian, we will give them a surprise." Emma blinked a few times, trying to absorb the information. "Don't worry Ms. Swan, you will still be his bodyguard, just in a disguise."

Leroy piped up from next to her. "You gotta hand it to her sister, it's not a bad idea," he commented "we will be less noticeable and we'll be on guard for anyone who looks suspicious. And you won't have to leave his side."

"I agree as well, it's a decent idea and it is worth a go," Whale finished. Emma struggled to find words. She looked up at Killian, trying to find support, but he locked eyes with her and shrugged, excitement and smugness oozing out of him. Emma sighed, realizing she wasn't going to win this one.

"But I don't even have a dress," she mumbled weakly.

"Not a problem," Regina stated "Belle will have something for you. And you will obviously have an earpiece and a gun with you in case of anything. So will the rest of the crew."

"But…" Emma began.

"Yes?" Regina hissed. Emma was  _really_  not going to win this one. She sighed. She didn't have a choice.

"Fine," she stated, "if you feel that that is the best way then we will try it." Regina grinned.

"Great," she looked down at her phone and began typing on it furiously "I will have Belle get a dress for you. I want all of you ready by tomorrow. I don't need Jones to end up with a broken head or worse." She whirled around and stomped out the door. Leroy and Whale exchanged a glace with each other then Emma before making their way out the door as well. Emma ran a clammy hand through her hair.

"So it seems you and I will be going on a date Swan," Killian chuckled. Emma glared at him.

"Don't," she snapped "and it's not a date. I'm simply doing it for your protection." He smirked at her, a mischievous glint shinning in his eyes. He moved towards her and began toying with her hair, similarly to how he had the night before.

"Whatever you say love," he leaned in "but I must say, I can't wait to see you in a dress." Emma scoffed and moved away from his touch.

"Get back to your playing buddy, or you will never get that album done in time. Regina will have your head on a stick," she moved to walk to the door; their moment earlier was seemingly forgotten.

"You can't write without inspiration Emma," he began, "and I must say I think I may have found one." But Emma was already halfway out the door, letting his words echo through her head as she made her way down the hall.

NLYGD

"You couldn't have found anything tighter?" Emma hissed, squirming around in her dress. Belle was shuffling though her large black bag, currently looking through the pairs of shoes that she had brought for Emma to try. Not long ago was Emma trying to wiggle her way into the snuggest dress she had ever worn. It was a deep red, the fabric bunching throughout. It stopped just above her knee and flared slightly around her legs, giving her just enough room to fit her gun into a small leg hoister that she attached to her thigh. She secured a small gun in it, as well as her trusty Glock 19 in a black clutch the brunette had supplied her. She wore her hair down in soft golden curls. They draped over her shoulders and down her back, crowning her head like a halo.

"Found them!" Belle announced excitedly and ran over to Emma, a pair of black pumps hanging from her fingers. She tossed them to her. They had to be four inches easily. Emma sighed and slipped them on. She stood tall in front of the small mirror in her miniature room. "Now there's an outfit fit for the date of the star of the music industry!" She squeezed Emma's arm encouragingly, smiling her usual bubbly grin.

"And yet it's not making me more excited about tonight," Emma huffed as she moved to stick a small earpiece in her ear. It was only an hour before the party. It was supposed to be for all the most popular music stars in L.A. so the place would be packed. Emma hadn't seen her 'date' all day. He was holed up in his studio, scribbling away in his notebook. She could hear his guitar strumming constantly, playing and replaying melodies. Emma glanced at the clock on the nightstand, its blue neon numbers indicated it was time to move.

"Ok Belle, it's time. Thank you again for the dress and shoes."

"Oh it's no problem," Belle smiled. Emma snatched her clutch off of her nightstand and moved out the door. She stomped her way through the halls, her shoes clicking on the cool marble floor. She made her way into the main entrance of the house, only to see Killian already waiting for her.

NTYGD

Killian was talking to Regina; nodding along with he information she was feeding him. She continued to remind him to talk to the managers and interact with as many people as possible and how it was important to act like nothing happened a few nights ago. Killian's eyes then trailed away from his babbling manager to gaze at Emma. She had marched into the room in a ravishing dress. She was a vision. Her creamy skin was glowing against the outfit's red color and her hair framed her face perfectly. The bloody sun would drape away at her beauty. He felt his heart skip dozens of beats and his stomach twist. He smiled at her, their eyes meeting across the room. Regina was long gone from his mind.

NLYGD

Emma locked eyes with Killian; his orbs were shining in admiration and lust, causing Emma cheeks to dust with color. She look down and way from him, digging through her purse to make sure she truly had everything she needed, even though she had gone through it at least a hundred times already.

_Gun? Check._

_Phone? Check._

_Lipstick that Belle insisted on? Che..._

"Swan?" a voice called from in front of her. Emma's eyes shot up, finding that Killian was already standing in front of her. He looked good. We really cleaned up well. He was in a snug black suit, a white dress shirt, but no tie. Surely Regina had fought him on that one.

"You ready?" Emma asked sternly, snapping her purse shut.

"Yes," he answered "You really do know how to make an entrance I'll give you that. You look stunning love," he commented. Emma ground her teeth together slightly, biting her inner cheek.

"Thanks," she said softly. Killian motioned to the door.

"Shall we?" he asked. He held out his arm, expecting her to take it but Emma just made her way past him. She walked toward the front door and outside to see the black car already waiting for them. She heard Killian chuckle as he shook his head and followed behind her.

"Gonna be one hell of a night huh?" Leroy told Bashful and Whale, all three of them dressed in tuxedoes. They had been watching the exchange from the bottom of the staircase.

"You got that right," Whale sighed, he pushed off of the railing he was leaning on, "let's go boys." The three walked out the door, following the rest of the crew out the door. A h _ell of a night indeed._


	9. Chapter 9

The night air was crisp to the touch. It made Emma's skin stand on edge as her and Killian stepped out of the car and saw the entrance to the party in front of them. Music was leaking in from the inside and the building was glowing in light shades of golden yellow. Leroy, Whale, and a few others had already gone inside, posing as party guests. Emma and Killian made sure to be the last of the bunch, arriving about five minutes later. As they stepped out of the car, Emma took in the sight of the white marble building. It looked almost like a gala, but a bit less elegant. There was a tall man standing at the entrance, his demeanor firm and his arms crossed. Emma felt Killian place a hand on her lower back. She moved to slap it away but he quickly responded.

"Love, may I remind you that we are a couple, and in order to be convincing we might have to," he leaned in, his breath brushing against her ear, causing a shiver to run down Emma's spine "get close." He moved his hand gently, letting his fingers slide across her silky dress down to the small of her back. Emma could feel goose bumps rising at his touch. But she immediately let the feeling from her. She sighed.

"Let's get this over with," Emma stated. Killian chuckled as he lead her to the entrance. The guard at the door eyed them slightly before taking Killian's name and letting them in. The place was packed. There were people everywhere, all in either a suit and tie or a party dress. It was like the room exploded with color. There was a lavish bar with three bar tenders and well as servers dressed in black scattered around the floor, rounding the area with drinks balancing on trays. The room was dimly lit in a coppery tone. There was a DJ as well, spinning the latest hits. Emma eyed the room, spotting Leroy who gave her a curt nod. She saw Regina in the corner, holding a champagne glass and making conversation with a few men in black suits. Emma's grip on her purse tightened and she shifted her weight. She felt Killian lean in.

"Relax love," he whispered, "for a women who deals with danger everyday, you seem quite nervous in a crowded setting."

"Just a ton of opportunities to let someone slip from sight that's all," she replied. A group of guys were eyeing her from the other end of the room, grinning, and nodding their heads in silent hellos.

"Looks like I might have to be the one to keep a close eye on you Swan," he purred. Emma rolled her eyes. "How about we get a drink?" The pair moved towards the bar, Emma ordering the nights specialty drink, 'Midnight Moonlight', and Killian a glass of his usual, rum. Emma leaned against the bar, her 'date' next to her and downed her drink, she figured she needed it to survive the night.

"I would be careful of what you drink here," a voice called from next to her "it could easily be poison." Emma turned her head slightly at the comment, making eye contact with a dark haired man. He had a grin the size of a the Cheshire cat's. He wore a dark grey suit and a black dress shirt, accompanied by a purple and black silk neckerchief. He motioned to her drink. "Especially that one."

"Jefferson?" Killian's voice said from over her shoulder. The man looked past Emma to meet Jones's glare.

"Well I'll be, if it isn't Killian Jones!" he laughed.

"It's good to see you mate," Killian laughed as the two shared a friendly embrace.

"I haven't seen you since Augusts party months ago, what have you been doing," Jefferson glanced over at Emma "or who would be the better question." Emma bit her lip, trying not to roll her eyes, remembering she was here for a reason. Killian moved to gently place a hand on her arm.

"Jefferson, this is Emma," Killian said. Jefferson held his hand out to Emma, who accepted it with a smile.

"It's nice to meet you Emma," Jefferson stated "and I presume that you are Killian's…"

"Date," Emma bit out, nipping at the inside of her cheek.

"Oh come on love," Killian nudged her slightly "I think that you and I are more exclusive than that don't you think?" Emma faked a soft chuckle, resisting the urge to elbow him in the stomach. Jefferson on the other hand was eyeing Killian, giving him an approving glance.

"Jefferson, did you see who showed up not long ago?" another voice called from behind Jefferson. A man with dark brown hair popped out from behind him, holding a beer in hand. He stood out genuinely, having a dress suit on as well, but his was topped with a classy black leather jacket.

"I think I might have found him," Jefferson responded. The man next to him turned to see Killian.

"Jones!" he cheered, exchanging the same hello he and Jefferson did not long ago.

"Booth!" Killian laughed "Bloody hell mate, it's been ages!"

"You got that right," he exclaimed. Emma shifted, watching the exchanging while swirling her purple drink. The man then broke his eyes away from Killian to glance at Emma.

"And who might this be?" he asked. Emma smiled a tight grin before sticking out her hand.

"I'm Emma," she replied.

"August Booth," he stated, accepting the hand, "it's nice to meet you," he replied. "I must say Jones, you got quite the eye to snag a beauty like her." Emma rolled her eyes and laughed. Killian chuckled.

"Hands off mate, she may be gorgeous but she is taken," Killian laughed back. Jefferson and August both pouted teasingly. Emma smiled flirtatiously, laughing a bit through her grinding teeth.

"Well it was nice to meet you Emma," August commented. "It was good to see you Jones, we should hang out more often." The two men exchanged parting smiles with Emma and Killian before taking their leave.

"Who were they?" Emma questioned. Killian sighed, taking a swing his drink.

"My old band mates," he answered. Emma looked at him, eyes wide with surprise. Killian just nodded, confirming his statement. "Years ago, the three of us were know as The Neverlanders, but we decided to part ways. All of us thought we would be better off as solo artists."

"Wow, I never figured you would have been in a band," Emma said quietly glancing down at her shoes. When she looked up, she saw Regina making her way over to the two of them. She was dressed in a dark purple dress, her markup a shade even darker. She held in her hand a green liquid poured in a martini glass. The glass had a lipstick stain pressed on it from her dark red lips.  _Apple Martini,_ Emma figured.

"Looks like the happy couple is getting along," Regina smiled a smug grin. Glaring at her poisonously, Emma wanted to snap back a remark but Killian spoke up.

"Would seem like it," he stated. Regina sipped her drink, nodding in satisfaction.

"Good, I'm glad," she replied. She turned to Killian "I have a few people I want you to meet Jones. I should also warn you, a couple of your ex's are here as well. Not to mention a certain one who has been eyeing you since you walked in." Regina motioned across the room to dark haired women. She was young, probably in her early thirties. She had bright red lipstick that outlined her plum lips. She wore a cream colored dress. Killian groaned. Regina glared at the women, who was currently eyeing Killian. "Just to warn you Jones. Keep up the act Emma." Regina gave her a sarcastic smile before waltzing away. Emma eyed the women, getting an uneasy feeling from her.

"Who is that Jones?" she asked. Killian sighed, rubbing his scruff lined face.

"That love," he motioned to her in a way that wasn't to obvious "would be the biggest mistake I might have ever decided to make. And by the looks of it she just won't leave me alone" He turned his back to the women, and toward Emma. Emma, from around Killian's shoulder, registered that she had begun to walk across the room and over to them. Killian seemed to be aware of this. He suddenly shot his head up, locking eyes with Emma. An idea had clearly come to his mind

"Swan, I need you to do me a favor," he whispered, placing his hands on Emma's hips. Emma cocked her head and raised her brows in surprise. She scoffed lightly, being suddenly aware of their current close proximity.

"And what exactly would that…" but Emma never finished. Killian leaned in, connecting their lips. Emma froze, not knowing how to react.  _This_ was the favor. Part of her brain went into high alert, screaming at her to pull away and get away from him. But another part of her was telling a different tale. It was the one that eventually caused her to weave her hands into his raven hair and slant her lips across his to kiss him back. He nipped at her bottom lip gently as Emma moved her head in accord. She felt his tongue slide across her bottom lip, begging for entrance and surprised herself when she parted her lips more to let him deepen the kiss. She felt her blonde locks being tugged at slightly as Killian's hand laced into her hair. He tasted like rum and salt, smelling like cologne and something that was unique to him. The kiss was like a wave, starting out slow before rising up and crashing. It ended suddenly; pulling Emma out of the blurred reality Killian had sent her into with his soft lips. As the room sunk in around them, Emma heard someone clear their voice behind the two of them. Killian gave Emma a glassy look, his eyes filled with lust from what had just occurred. He finally tore his glance from her and turned to reveal whoever had interrupted them. It was the brunette in the white dress. She eyed Emma slowly before turning her brown orbs to Killian and planting a harsh smiled on her face.

"Killian," she greeted "it's been a while." Killian sighed before returning her smile.

"Cora," he stated. Cora glanced at Emma, giving her a smile.

"And who is this?" she asked, obviously catching their kiss just seconds ago. Killian looked back to Emma, annoyance shinning in his eyes.

"This is Emma," he replied. Emma's heart was still pounding in her chest, trying to recover from their unexpected kiss. She smiled at Cora and shook her hand.

"It's nice to meet you," Cora hissed "I see Mr. Jones here moves on quiet quickly doesn't he?" Emma glared at the women, suddenly seeing the cause of Killian's annoyance. Cora turned to move away, obviously feeling the tension of Emma's stare. "Well it was good to see you Jones," she finally said, then nodding to the blonde "Emma." She finally turned away and moved to talk to another man, leaving Killian and Emma alone. No matter how uncomfortable the previous situation was before, the tension between the two was palpable. Emma could feel it just as much as she could still feel her lips tingling from the kiss.

"Who was that?" she asked in hopes of breaking the tension. Killian scoffed.

"That was Cora Mills. I met her at August's party a few months ago. Eager to get my mind off of what had happened with Gold; I resulted in drinking and chasing after any women I could find. Cora happened to be one who didn't take the idea of a one-night stand so well. She insisted we see each other again, but I haven't returned her calls. I made it clear it was a one-time thing, but she has found me at events still, trying to repeat what happened that night. But I was also unaware she was married to a figure in the music industry. The man she is currently standing next to right now. I have been avoiding her since. Hopefully she finally got them message," Killian explained. He turned, connecting his eyes with Emma. His face softened a bit. "Thank you love," a smirk then grazing his lips. He grazed her jaw slightly with his thumb. "Now where were we?" Killian leaned in, but Emma moved her head a bit back, but their lips were still close enough to touch.

"Jones," he whispered.

"Yes love?" he asked, his breath grazing her lips.

"If you kiss me again," she breathed, "I will chop off you arm and feed it to a pack of dogs." She stomped on his foot, enough to get him to groan in pain and back away from her. Emma smiled sarcastically at him, fluttering her eyelashes and turning around to grab her drink off the counter. "We should go talk to whoever Regina wanted you to." She said as she motioned him to lead. He sighed and turned to find this manager.

For the next few hours, Emma and Killian shifted from person to person, group to group, Killian getting welcoming hellos and introducing Emma, who kept up the act by smiling and flirting with her so called 'date'. Together, they managed to dodge two more of Killian's ex's before finally making their way from the massive crowd and down an empty hallway connecting to the loud party room. Just as they ducked behind the corner, they were meet by Leroy and Whale, who were waiting for them.

"Well aren't you two the bell of the ball," Leroy laughed. Emma glared at him, tugging off her heels if only for a moment.

"Shut it Leroy," she hissed, "update?"

"Nothing so far," Whale stated "no suspicious behavior that I can apprehend. Though I must say that the amount of women who have slipped me their number…" Emma turned her venomous gaze to him. Whale stopped immediately, his face turning from a grin to a serious face. "No, nothing we or the crew could see," he coughed. Emma nodded, relief flooding over her.

"We might just get out of here without you in a body bag Jones," Leroy joked. Emma glanced at him and shook her head in annoyance.

"Get back to work you two," she motioned for them to get back to the party. She was left alone with Killian for the second time that night. Emma leaned against the cream colored wall of the hallway. There were a few doors on the sides, some probably leading to the kitchen, offices, or other storage rooms. She sighed, her feet ached and her head was pounding repeatedly from the loud music. Killian was eyeing her carefully.

"You alright Swan?" he asked. Emma ran a hand through her hair; her curls had probably fallen by now considering she hadn't used hairspray. Her makeup must have been smeared as well, probably making her resemble a raccoon. Emma scoffed at his question.

"Fine," she replied. Killian started at her worn expression before looking away from her and down the long hallway they were standing in. He suddenly got an idea. He motioned for Emma to follow him. She squinted at him, reluctantly moving to see where we was going. He led her through the hallway and through a stationary door that led to a set of stairs. They walked up the stone steps and went up a few flights before reaching another big white door. Killian opened it for Emma. The blonde saw that it had opened up to the night air. They were on the roof. Emma swirled around to stare at Killian in wonder and confusion. He simply shrugged.

"I thought you needed a moment away from the madness," he explained. He then moved past her to stand near the edge of the roof. The whole upper part what blocked off by a higher cement railing. Emma made her way over to were Jones was leaning on the railing. She dropped her shoes and mirrored his stance. She let herself enjoy the view of the city lights. The buildings illuminated in neon colors. There was a gently breezes blowing, it was cool and Emma, being in a short dress, shivered slightly. Killian must have noticed because soon after, warmth enveloped her. It was Killian's jacket. She looked at him and gave him a small smile, thanking him silently. Emma looked back out to the view, now shifting her attention to the sky above her. It was dark, illuminated with soft flickering stars. The city lights dimmed their shine slightly, but it was still enough to make Emma smile.

"You should do that more often," Killian piped up from next to her. Emma turned and gave him a questioning look. His eyes drifted to her lips and motioned to them. "Smile," he stated simply, "you have no idea how much it suits you."

Emma's cheeks flushed at that as she looked back out at the view. "When did you decide you wanted to be a singer?" Emma asked suddenly, wanting to change the subject and finding no other way to do so. Killian looked away from her and out to the city. He sighed.

"When my brother Liam got me a guitar for my seventh birthday," he smiled at the memory "I had no clue how to operate it. I spent hours trying to teach myself how. Liam helped of course, he knew how to play and he insisted in teaching me. It took me a while but I got the hang of it. I still have the guitar he gave me."

"The Jolly Roger?" Emma chuckled, turning to look at him. Killian laughed as well.

"That would be her, named after a ship in our favorite movie, Peter Pan," he responded, turning to meet her eyes. "Why a bodyguard, love?" Emma took in a sharp, cold breath of air before answering.

"Well, I had dropped out of collage and was living on little pay from a waitressing job. But I had learned to be street smart from the times I had run away from some of my foster families." Killian saw how she shifted at the thought, obviously being a scaring memory. Emma continued. "I figured I knew how to use a gun and spent my life protecting myself from others that it couldn't be hard to do the same for another person. So I went for a position in protecting a businessman at a big firm. That's also where I met David. But the company tanked and," Emma's demeanor crumbled at the memory, "and the boss let us go coldheartedly. It wasn't the best end to my first job, but I had decided to continue with the profession." Emma tugged the jacket closer to herself, the smell of Killian embracing her along with it. Killian looked at Emma. She did have a strong outer shell, cloaked with the walls that she was towered over herself. But in that one waking moment, Killian got to see inside of her, seeing the fragile and wounded heart that beat in her chest. Her smile had been robbed from her and years of being in the foster system, and god knows what else that had happened to her to the first job she reluctantly tried to describe.

"I'm sorry," he whispered without thinking twice. Emma looked over at him, confused.

"For what?" she asked, an odd expression on her face.

"For whatever happened to you Emma, you sure as hell didn't deserve it," he replied "and for the smile that those blasted people stole from you." Their eyes were locked. In that moment, ocean blue had met coral green. Killian gave her a look of understanding, sympathy, and something else that Emma couldn't quiet put her finger on. She finally broke the gaze and reached down to grab her shoes. She turned away from the railing and began to move to the door.

"We should get back to the party," she stated firmly.

"As you wish," she heard Killian sigh as he followed her back in.

NLYGD

"Yes he is here," a voice call from the other line of Mr. Gold's disposable phone. He tapped his cane in repetitive ticks on the table he sat behind. "He is also with a women, and she is with him at all times so I can't get close." Gold stopped the tapping of his cane for a moment.

"A women?" he questioned.

"Yes, she is tall, blonde, goes by the name Emma," the caller replied. Gold sat up. He was in his office at a house that he had rented just a few months ago. Obviously the feds were looking for him so he had found a secluded location not far from L.A.

"Emma," Gold said thoughtfully.

"Yes," the voice replied, "they seem to be a couple, but nothing is confirmed. I'm sure you will see it in tomorrows headlines, the press would have gotten some shots of them by now."

"Well if Killian Jones is in a relationship, then that is just perfect," Gold hummed.

"Why is that?" the voice answered.

"Because that mean that he has a weakness," Gold replied, hanging up on the caller. He looked over to the board he had created for Killian's various locations and information. He stood up and hobbled over to it, taking out an expo marker, scribbling the name Emma down and circling it. "You will pay Jones," he stated firmly "your time is running out. Tick tock," Gold hissed, circling Emma's name a finally time before moving out the door.


	10. Chapter 10

Emma woke up to the sound of her door bursting open and a loud greeting from Leroy. She shot up into a sitting position, just in time to have the guard throw a newspaper at her head.

"You made the headlines sister," he scoffed. Emma rubbed her temple, feeling the nice aftershock of last nights drinking. She groaned into her palms before finally squinting her eyes open, greeted with the light of early morning sunshine that leaked in through her now open curtains. She finally looked down at the paper sitting in her lap, only to find an image of herself staring back. She was there; in the red dress she wore last night, hands buried in Killian's hair and lips glued to his. It was accompanied by multiple smaller images of them from that night as well. Her eyes almost leaked out of their sockets. Emma burst out of bed, clutching the paper in her hands. She glanced over at Leroy, trying to manage words, but only releasing sounds of disbelief. Leroy shrugged at her. Emma moved past him and out of her room, still in her simple white tank top and pajama pants she had been sleeping in. She made her was down the hall, her expression radiating with anger. She burst into the room Regina resigned in, finding the brunette at her desk working on her computer. Emma stomped over to her and slammed the paper down on her desk, getting her attention. Regina looked at Emma in apall and surprise.

"Ms. Swan, what in heavens name do you think you are doing?" she commented. Emma crossed her arms across her chest.

"Oh I'm sorry," she began "It seems you didn't see this mornings newspaper." Emma motioned her head to the item sitting on Regina's desk. The manger looked down at it, reading the headline aloud.

"Famous star Killian Jones has found himself a hell of a catch," she said as she peaked over the newspaper and looked up at Emma "I don't believe I missed it dear."

"Then why the hell do you seem so ok with it?" Emma snapped.

"Should I be alarmed?" Regina sassed. Emma snatched the paper away from the women's grasp.

"Well you shouldn't be so happy to see it," Emma hissed "why are you?"

"Because Ms. Swan, the reporters have finally decided to write about something other than Killian's drink problem, or mysterious downward spiral," she answered. Emma was appalled, her mouth hanging open.

"It's not ok Regina, I'm not his 'catch', nor his secretive girlfriend," she stammered "or whatever they called me in this. I'm his bodyguard and I sure as hell didn't sign up to play the role of his cuddling buddy!" Regina laughed.

"And what were you exactly expecting when you went to that party, let alone kissed him in public," she motioned to the picture on the front page, "a lip lock you seemed to be incredibly enjoying might I say."

Emma was about to counter when the door to Regina's office door burst open, Killian waltzing inside, holding the same headline in his hand.

"Look's like were in the tabloids Swan," he grinned. Emma gave him an annoyed glare. He smiled devilishly at her. "Quiet a nice shot of us too, don't you agree?" Emma swirled around to face Regina.

"I want that taken out of the papers," Emma snarled. Regina barked a laugh and shook her head.

"Sure Ms. Swan, I'll just wave my magic wand and make all the copies that are sold in L.A. disappear," Regina laughed. "Wake up and smell the roses Emma. I can't do that. In my defense, you signed up for this." Emma's eyes shot up to Regina.

"I signed up to protect his life," Emma hissed, waving her hand in Killian's direction "not play dress up and make the front pages."

"You agreed to the extending circumstances that came with this job," Regina snapped "and one of them just so happened to be playing the role of Jones's girlfriend for one night to make sure he didn't get smacked in the head again." Emma grumbled and slumped down into one of the leather chairs that Regina had in the room.

"Oh come on love, it really isn't that big of a tragedy," Killian chirped. Emma moved her head to face him. She glared at him venomously, telling him silently to shut up.

"Ms. Swan" Regina stated, "It is true you are here to do your job. But if this job requires you to dress up once in a while then so be it. And believe it or not, last night Killian Jones got out of there unharmed, so it appears the tactic worked. But obviously there was a small consequence, which was getting your face in the paper. You can simply tell your future employers that it was a necessary precaution to Jones safety."

Emma was about to counter the argument when a familiar voice sounded in her ears.

"Hope I'm not interrupting anything," David called from his current position in the doorway. Emma swirled around.

"David?" Emma questioned, "what are you doing here?" David moved his way inside the office.

"I'm here to see how things are going, I heard that there was an incident at Killian's last concert," he replied "plus there was someone who couldn't resist in coming to see you and meet one of L.A.'s stars."

Suddenly a cheery voice ran through the halls, filling Emma's ears and bringing a smile to her lips instantly.

"Hey Mom," Henry said as he made his way past David to hug his mother.

"Kid," Emma said in surprise.

"He practically begged me to take him with me when I went to visit him," he said. Henry turned and glared at David.

"I didn't beg," he answered "plus I couldn't miss an opportunity to go and see a house that is literally the size of California."

"Oh come on lad," Killian piped up "California isn't big enough for that comparison." Emma put a hand on Henry's back and led him to Killian, who was leaning against the wall.

"Henry this is…"

"Killian Jones," Henry finished, excitement ringing in his voice "I know who you are! Everyone does! It's so cool to meet you!" Killian smiled down at the young boy.

"Oh don't be ridiculous lad," he began "it is I who should be honored to meet the very secret son of L.A.'s best bodyguard," he stated. Henry rolled his eyes, giving his mother a slight glance. He then turned to look back at Killian and noticed the paper he was still holding. Emma saw her son's piqued curiosity at the tabloid as he tried to make out the two figures on the page. She reacted quickly.

"Henry, why don't you let Killian give you the grand tour. He can even take you to his studio," Emma smiled at her son, who nodded in excitement. As he was led out the door by Killian, who hinted at what she was getting at and stuffed the paper in his back pocket. He gave her a small smile before heading after her son.

"Alright lad," he said "let me take you to where the magic is formed." He led Henry out. Emma grabbed David by the arm, signaling that they needed to talk, and made her way out of Regina's office, dragging her friend behind her. They made their way downstairs, through the foyer and out into the backyard. Emma checked around for anyone before beginning.

"David what are you doing here?" she hissed.

"I was worried Emma. I saw that Killian was attacked and then I saw this mornings headlines and got quite the surprise," he babbled. Emma rolled her eyes and sighed in frustration.

"Regina insisted that I pose as his girlfriend so if anyone tried to hurt him than I would be there."

"Yes and that kiss was what, a safety tactic?" David scoffed.

"He pulled me in and surprised me. I guess it was a way to seal the couple act," Emma hissed. David shifted nervously, crossing his arms across his chest.

"Emma, listen I know Killian and he can get a bit," he struggled with his words "wild, especially with what happened with Gold, so I just need you to be carful and…" Emma looked at David as if he were insane.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," she interrupted "you think that I have something for him?" David shrugged hopelessly, confusing blazing in his eyes.

"I don't know what but you don't see a kiss like that in the papers often."

"David…" Emma began.

"Emma, I have known you for years and if an employer or co-worker did that to you ever, he would have ended up with a broken jaw and a few missing teeth, and I walked into Regina's office today with Henry and Jones seemed more than chipper."

"David…" Emma stammered. He held out his hand, stopping her.

"Emma, I'm just saying that you need to be careful so it doesn't effect your job and if that bastard hurts you I swear I will…"

"David?" a voice called from behind Emma. She spun to see Leroy making his way over to them. "What are you doing here Prince Charming?" he laughed

"Making sure my team is still in tact," David chuckled, patting Leroy on the back "And making sure Jones hasn't gotten into a mess." Leroy scoffed.

"Well we know that hasn't been prevented," he said. David gave him a confused glare before turning to eye Emma, who gave him an apologetic look. "Gold is back," Leroy finished.

"Back?" David asked, confusion and anger ringing in his tone.

"The night of the concert, Killian wasn't only attacked but his dressing room was trashed. The attacker left a message saying that he is back and signed it Gold," Emma explained. David sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "I'm having a Graham look into the evidence to see who it was and if it was a real threat."

"I should probably stick around then…" David started.

"Don't be ridiculous David, your wedding is in no more than a week and a half and Mary-Margret needs you," Emma started "we can handle things here on our own."

"Are you sure Emma?" he asked, nervously fidgeting and staring at the phone he had pulled out of his pocket. Emma nodded reassuringly. "Ok, if you need anything you call me ok?"

"Ok," Emma replied.

"I need to get going," David stated, snapping his flip phone shut "Mary-Margret needs me to review some things with the wedding planner. I can take Henry back to Ruby's on the way…"

"Actually," Emma cut in, spotting Killian and Henry sitting on one of the benches on the outdoor patio that was next to the large infinity pool. Henry was smiling as he cradled Killian's guitar, strumming and glaring at it experimentally. "I think I wanna talk to the kid, I haven't seen him in days and…"

"I got it Emma," David stated knowingly "I will pick him up in an couple of hours." Emma gave him a small grateful smile.

"Thanks," she said, letting David wave goodbye and make his way out the double door exit. Emma watched him go then turned back to look at her son from a distance.

"I didn't know you had a kid," Leroy piped up from next to her. Emma sighed.

"Ya," Emma answered, "not many do."

NLYGD

"So you kissed my mom?" Henry asked. Killian looked up at Henry, the question taking him by surprise. He had taken the boy to his recording studio; let him look at the various instruments, where he eventually picked up the guitar. Henry asked Killian if he could teach him something and he obliged. He had taken them outside, telling the kid, just as his brother told him, that the outdoors would provide him with a good atmosphere for playing. Now the boy was gently holding one of Killian's guitars and strumming in slowly and looking at it thoughtfully. Killian's mouth hung agape at the question he had been given. Henry cocked his head slightly and gave him a perceptive look.

"I saw the paper," he answered "I may be a kid but I'm not blind or stupid." Killian chuckled.

"That you are not lad," he answered, his smile faltering slightly "But what you saw was only an act. Were obligated to go as a couple to this party, my manager thought it would be best if her position as my bodyguard remained a secret. " Henry nodded in understanding.

"But you still kissed her," he stated. Killian laughed.

"Yes lad I did in fact kiss your mother," he replied. Henry looked down once more at the guitar, the wheels in his mind visibly turning. He looked back up to Killian.

"Do you like her?" he asked. Killian paused for a moment, considering his next words. He finally spoke up to her son.

"I find your mother to be bloody stubborn and quite challenging to get through to," he stated, smiling beside himself then "but she is strong, intelligent, and a bloody marvel. She loves you a great deal lad and I am honored to have her protecting me." Henry smiled at the singer

"But you like her," he finished, leaving no room for Killian to reply. Suddenly hearing Emma's voice ring in their ears, both of the boys turned to see her jog down the stone steps to join them, now changed into her usual attire. She moved to sit next to her son on the bench him and Killian were perched on. Emma ruffed Henry's hair gently.

"Hey kid," she greeted "how's it going?" Henry nodded enthusiastically.

"Great!" he exclaimed, "Killian was teaching me how to play the guitar!" Emma looked up at Jones, giving him a slight glance before her eyes trailed back down to her son.

"That's great!" she said, smiling down at him.

"He also told me about how you protected him from a bunch of bad guys," Henry told her. Emma raised her brows in surprise.

"Did he now?" she asked. Henry shrugged.

"Ya," he told her "it was pretty cool." Emma looked up at Killian again, this time letting her glance linger for a moment. She gave him a soft grateful smile. Killian nodded, and stood up.

"I'm going to grab those guitar picks that lad wanted to see," he said, making his way toward the house. It was as if he had known Emma wanted a second alone with Henry. She watched him go, silently thanking him. She then looked back down at her son, her hands still brushing his dark brown tuff of hair slightly.

"How has it been with Ruby?" Emma asked.

"Fine," Henry answered dully, eyes still glued to the instrument in his arms. Emma sighed.

"I know I haven't been to visit kid, but things as been crazy these past few days and with all of the events I just couldn't risk…"

"Hey," Henry cut in "I get it Mom, it's ok, I get it." He repeated and gave her a reassuring smile. Emma mirrored his look, grinning gently at him.

"I promise that I won't keep bouncing from job to job forever, especially taking ones like this," she replied "it's just hard to find something that I can really stick to."

"I know Mom," he answered "I get it. I know why you do it and I know you need time."

"I got the picks," Killian announced excitedly, making his way back from the house, carrying a small red box. Henry's face light up as he handed the guitar to Killian and exchanging it for the picks. He started making his way through the box and asking about each of them. Emma, Killian, and Henry stayed out there for almost two hours, talking and laughing about the stories Killian had stared about each of the guitar picks in his collection.

"You what?" Henry laughed. Killian just shrugged bashfully.

"I admit I made my way into a few concerts, sometimes getting caught," he grinned.

"Sometimes?" Emma joked. Killian just looked at her with shinning eyes, smiling at her, his cheeks dusted pink. Emma just chuckled and shook her head playfully.

"Alright, almost always," he replied "but I did manage to snag that one from one time that I snuck in backstage. I even used it at my very first concert." Henry laughed and stared thoughtfully at the red pick. Emma checked her watch, surprised at the time that had passed. She felt her phone buzz in her pocket, pulling it out to see a text from David saying he was there.

"Looks like it's time to go kid," Emma said. Henry and Killian both stood up. Emma led her son to the door, Jones following behind as well. They made their way to the front of the house, Emma opening the large door to reveal David's red truck. Emma hugged her son tightly, kissing the top of his head. She lingered before letting him go.

"Thanks for the lesson Killian," he told the singer "maybe we can do it again sometime." Henry held out the red pick that he had been observing, "Here's your pick." Killian smiled warmly at the boy.

"My pleasure lad. And keep it," he winked, grinning at him. Henry turned to get into the truck before abruptly turning around, addressing Killian.

"By the way," he stated, smirking slightly. "Don't give up Killian, you might not be the only one," Henry turned and got into the truck, waving goodbye. Emma spun her head, giving Jones a questioning look. Killian just shrugged, not to sure what the boy had meant. Emma then felt her phone buzz again. She glanced at it.

"It's Regina, she wants to see you and me," Emma stated, "wonder what charade she wants to pull now." Emma slipped past him, leaving Killian in the doorway pondering about what Henry had said. He shook his head and turned to make his way inside. Suddenly he felt the paper he had stuffed into his back pocket earlier slip out. He turned to pick it up, looking at the picture of him and Emma again, when suddenly, he knew exactly what Henry had meant.


	11. Chapter 11

"You have to be kidding," Emma growled. She sat in front of Regina, a look of anguish and annoyance painted across her face. Killian's manager had stayed in her position behind her large desk, from where she gave Emma a demanding look.

"I'm very serious Ms. Swan," she responded calmly. The firmness in her voice made a chill run down Emma spin as she groaned silently. "Killian's brother's birthday party is on Tuesday and since the previous tactic that we used worked well, I want you to accompany him as his date once more."

"And what am I to tell my brother?" Killian piped up from next to Emma.

"He will be aware of the arrangement," Regina stated. "I don't want him panicking about unfamiliar guests at his party. Especially not spectacles like Leroy and his six companions," she sassed.

"Regina, I think I can do my job without…"Emma tried but the brunette cut her off with a glare and a stern voice.

"You will do it Ms. Swan," she spat. "Unless this tactic is proven to be ineffective, you will accompany Jones to his events in that way, and that is final." Emma cursed internally and ground her teeth together. "Now get back to work. And Killian, go back to the studio and get on that album. It won't write itself." She waved them away briskly by slightly nodding her head toward the door. Emma turned and made her way out, Killian following behind. As soon as they stepped out and closed the door behind them, Killian spoke up.

"Looks like we will be posing as a couple again love," he said.

"Ya, I got that Captain Obvious," Emma hissed as she shoved her hands in her jean pockets.

"Well then if that is truly the case," he said, his voice low "then I guess we better make the best of the predicament." Emma scoffed and shifted her weight to the heels of her feet, tilting her body slightly away from him.

"It might be harder than you think," Emma breathed, cursing herself for her sudden flustered state. She looked up, meeting two blue eyes, who were shining in slight mischief.

"You might say that Swan," he breathed "but that doesn't change the fact that when I kissed you last night, you didn't bother to pull away. If I didn't know better love, I would say you enjoyed our shared moment." Emma felt her chest tighten, her gut screaming to counter his words, but the statement caught abruptly in her throat. This caused Killian to grin, pearly teeth making their presence. He lifted his hand to gently graze the dent in Emma's chin as she shifted at their close proximity. Emma was rooted to the floor, unsure of what to do. It was like gravity had turned against her, keeping her grounded to one place. She felt his soft touch run gently across her chin, instinct and experience screaming for her to pull away but a small voice keeping her in place. His smiled shone with hope and eyes smiled as he leaned in just slightly. Suddenly, Emma's gut over powered the little cry and she step back.

"Jones, I'm here to…"

"Protect me," Killian finished for her, his hopeful eyes cloud with disappointment as their closeness faded. The same emotion ran in his voice as well. "You have made that quite clear love." He moved his hand down and grazed her arms slightly. Goose bumps pricked their way up Emma's skin at his touch. "But what I don't understand is why you back way when your gut is mostly likely screaming something else." Terror ran through Emma's spine. How could he read her so easily? No one could do that, not even…

"Worry about your album Jones," Emma said quickly. And with that, she turned and left Killian behind, feeling a knot of confusion and uncertainty form in her stomach, a feeling she hadn't felt for a long time.

NLYDG

_9 years ago_

_Emma was going to be sick. Her eyes were glued to a little pink plus sign. The symbol made the world fall under her feet and her heart leap into her throat. She felt her hands go numb and tears prick in her eyes. She didn't know what to do. Emma felt her legs start to tingle and go numb from her position sitting against the bathroom stall. She had been there for almost an hour, listening to the clicking of heels of other women who came and left. She wanted to call Mary-Margret or Ruby, but every time she picked up the phone, it slid from her shaking fingers. Her sudden fear had risen from not only the fact that she was going to have a child, but from the knowledge that the father would need to know as well. Neal. Oh god what was she going to tell Neal. Emma woke up that morning feeling sick. She had been aware that she had missed her period, but tried not to think much of it till she was sure about being pregnant. She had told David she needed to run to store for so Advil for a headache the minute she arrived at work. He knew she was lying and tried to grill her on what she was really going to do, but Emma had brushed him off. She bought the pregnancy test, feeling like every eye in the drug store was on her. She hustled out quickly and made her way back to work and into the first floor bathroom, where she had found out after a tortuous five minutes. The floor felt cold and hard and Emma knew she needed to get up. What was she thinking? Getting involved with Neal Cassidy, a relationship that had started out as a passionate mistake and moved into a hesitant and rocky state. Her and Neal haven't talked about their relationship since he found out his company was in trouble and had lost massive amounts of money. She dreaded telling him, but she really had no choice. Emma didn't just how she mustered the strength to get up from the floor and finally push her way through the stall door. She quickly disposed of the test, burying it under the paper towels in the trash, wanting it to get as far from her as possible. Emma washed her hands with soap and water, each scrub making her feel worse. She made her way out of the bathroom and into an empty elevator. Her hand shaking, she pressed the top floor button and felt the elevator rise. She finally reached to top floor and strode down a long carpeted hallway and was meet face to face with a tall grey door with the words 'Neal Cassidy' nailed to them. She pushed them open, expecting to see Neal's stern face, but was meet with David's instead. The office was almost empty; all that was left was the light brown desk and a few pens. There were no more pictures or files, not even the computer or its monitor. The office was abandoned and shell like. David was leaning against the empty desk and held a yellow piece of paper in his hand. He looked up to meet the fearful eyes of Emma._

" _What happened?" Emma stammered, not believing the sight in front of her._

" _He's gone," David sighed "I came here while you were at the store and found the office empty and this letter. It just says 'I'm sorry'."_

_Emma could feel her insides tearing piece by piece. Tears blurred her vision. "Why did he just leave?" she chocked out. David ran a hand across his face and through his hair._

" _I'm guessing it is because he knew his company was tanked and he owed a lot of people money to dangerous people that he couldn't repay. So he took was he could and got away before they came to him," David explained, "Looks like were aren't getting that finally pay check either. We might need to start looking for another…" But Emma didn't hear the rest; the world had collapsed around her and her vision cleared to black. All she registered was her back hitting the floor and David yelling her name._

NLYGD

Present Day

Tuesday came in the blink of an eye. Emma didn't even notice that its presence had come until Belle had barged into her room holding another dress and a pair of heels for her to wear. The days had passed by slowly and uneventfully. Killian had spent them holed up in his studio, working on the songs we planned to put in his album. The task had become even more dire after Regina had told him she planned to announce the creating and writing of his new album the following week. When Emma had seen him the past few days, he either looked inspiration stricken or grim with frustration. She had called Mary-Margret, who babbled away about Saturday's wedding plans. She had talked to Henry as well, who hadn't stopped talking about Killian or the pick he gave him. Emma just laughed at the way her son now idolized the star. He had really taken a shine to him. Emma had also supervised the installation of the new security system, which had made Leroy groan and huff in frustration when he couldn't get them working. But the new system had finally gotten up and running last night after hours of work. Now Emma was sitting on her pitiful mattress as she slipped on a pair of cream colored strappy heels. She wore a powder blue dress that was tight around her waist and flowed freely around her legs. It stopped just below her knee, giving her room to again hide her gun in her leg hoister. She grabbed her matching cream-colored purse and her gift to Killian's brother (courtesy of Belle as well). Emma tucked another weapon in her purse and let it rest with her cell phone. She clipped in her tiny earpiece and glanced at her clock. It was six o'clock. Show time. Emma made her way out of the room, and out into the foyer, where she meet the eyes of Whale and Leroy, who were both dressed in their usual black attire. The rest of the crew had already made their way to the party. Both of them nodded silent goodbyes as they took. Regina graced her presence as well, wishing her luck once more and making her way out the door. Emma finally grew impatient as she stood waiting for Killian in they foyer again.

"Jones!" she yelled up the stairs.

"Love?" came a voice from behind her. Emma whirled around to see Killian. He appeared looking like a new man, out of his frustrated song writing stage. He wore a simple blue grey t-shirt, which he paired with a back, already buttoned vest, and in his hands, he held a gift as well. He looked dashing in the simple yet formal outfit. He smiled at Emma, and moved to gently tuck a stray hair out of her face and behind her ear. He leaned in slowly.

"You look lovely Swan," he stated "you always seem to know how make a hell of an entrance." Emma gave him a small smile and rolled her eyes.

"And you seem to know how to make a late one," she said back. Killian simple chuckled and shrugged.

"Can't rush the process that get's me so devilishly hansom," he told her. Emma shook her head and scoffed.

"So I thought you said your brother owned a boating shop up north," she wondered, changing the subject abruptly.

"He does," Killian answered "but he owns a vacation house down here in California as well. It's were he usually hosts his Birthday parties or get together." Emma nodded in understand.

"Ok, let's get this over with," she sighed. Killian bobbed his head in agreement before holding out his elbow for Emma to take. Emma cocked an eyebrow.

"Really?" she asked. Killian shrugged.

"Why not?" he grinned. Defeated, Emma shook her head and scoffed, before slipping her hand through his arm.

"Don't make a big deal about this," she stated, "I'm only doing it to keep you safe."

"Whatever you say Swan," he replied, "whatever you say." And with that, Emma tugged on his arm and dragged him out the door.


	12. Chapter 12

Emma couldn't help but marvel at the differentiation of the two brother's houses. Sure, the two-story house she was standing in front of at the current moment was only a simple vacation house, but it was much smaller and cozier that the mansion Killian took residence in. It had four windows on the front, accompanied by a cream colored exterior, and a dark red front door. It wasn't too far from the beach, maybe a twenty-minute drive. The house was decorated in assorted streamers and balloons, making it seem lively and exciting. Emma could smell the aroma of the food wafting from inside the house as she stepped out of her black car, Killian following behind. She could felt the gravel of the driveway underneath her feet; it was scrapping at her heels.

" _This_  is your brother vacation home?" Emma questioned. Gesturing to the homey, family looking house. Killian simply shrugged.

"He always seemed to prefer the familial type of abode, even when on holiday," he replied. Emma tilted her head thoughtfully and took in the sight.

"You coming love?" Killian asked. Emma snapped back into reality and saw that Killian was motioning for her to follow him to the front door. She started off and made her way behind him. They reached the red door and Killian positioned his hand over the door bell, pushing it slightly, it's sound echoing from within and bouncing off of the door, letting Emma and Killian hear it's satisfying ring. Within a few moments, the door sung open, revealing Leroy's face.

"Well you're certainty not my brother," Killian stated dully. Leroy smiled a bitter smirk before moving to the side, letting both Killian and Emma through. Emma exchanged a slight nod with him, letting her know that everything was in order. They made their way through the foyer of the house, music spilling through the doors. Killian led her through a living room, showing her were to drop off the gifts they carried. He made his way in front of her and through a kitchen before finally pushing through a double door leading to a backyard. Suddenly, Emma heard the sound of cheering and laughing bubbling through the open doors. Emma quickly followed Killian's path and reached the outdoors. The backyard was cloaked with a white tent, almost like one you would find at a wedding. Emma made her way in, pushing through the opening of the white sheet. Inside was a neatly catered party space filled with the bright faces of party guests and the same balloons and streamers that were at the front of the home. Emma scanned the area, taking note of were all of her crew stood, some where on the outside of the tent, some mingling through the crowd of guests. Satisfied, Emma looked over to see Killian hugging another man, one much taller than him. Emma registered the man, who's back was currently turned to her. She could see a tuff of curly back hair sitting on his head. He wore a white dress shirt with black dress pants, which framed his hard exterior. He turned briefly, letting Emma see a scruff framed face, much like Killian's, and a two blue eyes. He was definitely a Jones. Emma would have spent more time taking the man in, but what was currently shielding that goal was Killian's expression. He looked genuinely happy. His eyes were bright as he laughed at whatever conversation he and his brother were sharing. Emma smiled at the sight, a laugh rumbling in her throat. That's when she met the two blue eyes of Killian, who finally acknowledged her presence in the tent. He nodded his head over to her briefly, getting his brother attention focused on her. Emma smiled and made her way over to the two of them.

"Well look who finally decided to join us," Killian's brother commented. Emma smiled, her cheeks couldn't help but dusting themselves pink. "You must be Emma." Emma nodded and the mention of her name. "Well it's a pleasure to meet you milady. The name is Liam Jones, the currently unknown brother of the world's famous Killian Jones." Emma laughed.

"It's nice to meet you Liam, I'm Emma Swan. I hope there are no reporters that I need to worry about."

"Non that I know of at the moment," Liam finished, sticking out his hand to her. Emma accepted the firm grasp as the two shook hands. "I can see that my brother really has an eye out for only the prettiest women." Emma laughed slightly, flushing at the complement.

"And it seems I have an eye out for the biggest trouble makers Mr. Jones," she responded. Liam chuckled.

"Please, call me Liam, there is no need for formality here," he told her "this is supposed to be a party!"

"Hopefully not the kind you and I got thrown out of as lads," Killian chuckled. Liam patted him on the shoulder playfully and laughed.

"In my defense," he said, "it was you that caused the trouble."

"And you who had to get us out of it," Killian admitted. Liam shrugged and slugged his brother playfully.

"Someone had too," he smirked. Emma laughed at the exchange.

"Why does that not surprise me," she sighed, glancing over at Killian, whose face had gone pink as he smiled sheepishly at the memory. He looked up to meet Emma's wandering gaze. She let it linger for a moment, before catching herself and darting her eyes away.

"Ya, he was a little hard to handle, but as I always say, the Jones men can never exhibit…"

"Bad form," Killian finished with a small smile. Liam laughed and patted his brother's back before returning his gaze to Emma.

"So Emma, what about you, do you have any brothers of sisters?" Liam asked. To him it was a simple question, but to Emma it was a dart to her heart. Emma instantly paled as her stomach tightened. Killian noticed her distress and opened his mouth to save her, but Emma was a step ahead.

"Um, no," she snapped quickly "I think I am going to go grab a drink." Emma shifted away from the two other them, deciding that Killian wasn't in any immediate danger and made her way over to a large table, on which dozens of glasses were arranged, each filled with a golden liquid. She snatched one and shot it to her lips. She glanced over at the stares and Killian his brother, registering the serious looks that had crossed their expressions. Emma had gotten that question dozens of times before. That and whether or not she had a real family in her past and each time she said she wasn't going to let it affect her as much as it did. Suddenly she felt a gently hand being placed on her back.

"Are you alright love?" Killian husky voice ran from behind her. Emma shook her head.

"I'm fine," she stated sternly. Killian sighed and Emma moved to face him, leaving enough space between their two forms.

"I told him about our current predicament," Killian stated.

"I thought Regina was supposed to let him know," Emma questioned.

"She was, but looks like it slipped her mind," he responded. Emma nodded in understand.

"You should get back to your brother, it's his day and you should celebrate it together," Emma stated quickly. Killian nodded and made his way over to his brother, Emma following close behind. They spent the next few hours mingling around, tasting different assortments of food, talking to different friends, and listening to the stories of the two boys that rewound from their childhood. Emma had seen dozens of photos of the two brothers, laughing at some, and feeling touched at others. It was shortly before the cutting of the birthday cake that she told Leroy to keep a close eye on Killian as she excused herself to the bathroom. She went inside the house, quickly making her way into a small light blue guest bathroom. She shut the door, slipped off her heels and sunk down onto the cold tiles. Seeing all of those pictures and listening to those memoires made her realize just how much she had missed having someone when she was younger. The question Liam had asked her earlier was still lodged in her brain. Did she have a brother or sister? _No._ She didn't even have a mother or father. She spent years of her life feeling alone. Sure Killian's family wasn't perfect, it was far from it, he grew up without a mother or father as well, but he had a brother who loved him to lengths that weren't understandable. He had guided him through his childhood almost like parent. It was the one piece that Emma felt she was missing and in that moment, Emma wanted to go home. She wanted to see her son and hug him. Hold onto him and make the feeling of being alone, one that had risen up and was now stiff in her throat, wash away. She wasn't alone anymore, but at times she couldn't help but feel otherwise. Suddenly, the door she was leaning on vibrated with the sound of a knock.

"Swan?" Killian's voice came from behind the closed door. "Are you alright love? You have been in their for a bit." Emma closed her eyes and sighed, a hesitantly answer leaving her lips.

"I'm ok," she stated before getting up, flushing the toilet to make it look like she hadn't spent her time in there just sitting on the floor. She checked her purse and holster to see if her weapons were in tact and unlocked the door. Her face washed over with a stern and steady look just as she meet Killian's questioning gaze. "We should get back to the party, they will be cutting the cake soon." Emma moved past him, she made her way to the kitchen, illuminated only by the fading light coming from outside, and was about to make her way out the glass doors when a hand caught her.

"Your obviously not ok," Killian stated indefinitely. Emma sighed and turned around, not letting herself meet his eyes. "What is wrong love?"

"Like I said," Emma countered, "it's nothing. Plus you shouldn't be worrying about me, I'm…"

"Don't lie to me love. I am aware that you are not ok, and don't tell me to leave it alone because I can't." Finally Emma shot her eyes up to his. She shifted nervously under his gaze and slumped in defeat. He was obviously not going to let this go.

"I just…never had that," Emma motioned to the outside "that feeling of a family when I was young you know. You talk about all of those memories and moments you had with your brother and it just made me go back to the time when I felt like I had no one. I was an orphan, just left in the foster care system to bounce around, never having a mother or father or even a family. I just wished I could have someone to guide me but I never really did. I felt… _alone_." Emma finished. Killian moved to place a hand over hers, which was resting on the kitchen counter. Emma was foreign to the small gesture of comfort and moved slightly. She heard Killian start talking.

"Swan, I can assure you that no matter what happened to you in the past…what blasted creatures hurt you or made you feel that way…you are not and never will be alone again. You have a son that loves you more that anything, friends that care deeply for you and idolize you, and…" Emma whipped her gaze from the ground, shooting him a cautious look. "…and a bunch of other's who care about you undoubtably. You should never have to feel alone again." Emma's gaze softened at his words and kind eyes.

"Since when is playboy Killian Jones such a softie," she joked slightly. Killian just smiled gently.

"Since an infuriating lass with blonde hair stomped into his life, stole his rum, and put a quick end to his foolish ways," he replied. Emma laughed, the comment making her spirits lift slightly. Killian just gazed into her eyes, staring at her as if she was the sun in a clouded and dark place. "She brought him inspiration with her enchanting smile," he continued "and mirrored the look he held in his eyes for so long." Emma was taken back by the comment, not sure how to react. She still felt the warmth of his hand that rested over hers. Emma looked down at their adjoined hands, almost too scared to look at Killian again. But he just shifted his other hand, gently grasping her chin and tilting her head up so their eyes could meet. It was now getting dark outside, so the only shining light that came into the room was from the Christmas lights that surrounded the tent. The light leaked into the room, reflecting in the two's eyes. Sea blue met coral green.

"Did I tell you how bloody beautiful you look darling?" Killian whispered, as if they were in a room filled with preying eyes and ears.

"You might have mentioned it once," Emma sighed. Killian smiled and leaned his head closer to Emma, eyes glued to her soft pink lips. He paused for a moment.

"Love?" he asked hesitantly. Emma knew that he was letting her back away, just like she had done a dozen times. But it was like for that one second, Emma's motto was forgotten, and she leaned in. Their lips hesitantly connected for a spilt second in a light kiss. It lasted only seconds before Emma pulled back, eyes screwed shut. Fear pitted in her stomach, regretting her previous action almost immediately. She opened her eyes to meet Killian's blue orbs shinning with lust and a hint of worry. Emma gently moved back from his touch, unsure of what to say or do. But in that moment, the back door slid open to reveal Liam.

"Time to cut the cake you two," he chirped, becoming quickly evident of the current tension that was radiating from the room. "Um…everyone else is waiting in the tent so don't take to long," he finished before going back outside. After he left, Emma and Killian were left alone in silence. It was a few moments before Killian piped up.

"Emma…" he stared gently.

"We should go, everyone else is waiting," she stammered before moving past Killian and out the door. Killian nodded and sighed in agreement before making his may after her. The two went inside of the tent and were welcomed with a large crowd of people who were all laughing and cheering slightly as the candles on Liam's cake were light. Killian and Emma made their way through the crowd to the front row. Liam motioned for the two of the to come next to him on the raised platform he was currently standing on. Killian chuckled and made his way up, pulling a hesitant Emma along with him. Once on stage, Liam began speaking.

"I want to thank you all for being here today to celebrate this day, it's an honor to share my birthday with my friends and family," he stated, glancing over at Killian. "I couldn't imagine a better way to spend my birthday, especially with my brother at my side." Killian smiled and embraced his brother.

"Don't get all mushy on me now Liam," he joked. Liam just laughed. And with that Killian, Emma, and the rest of the guests began singing Happy Birthday. Liam hovered next to his cake, ready to blow out the shining candles. Emma looked out into the crowd as she mouthed the words to the birthday song, taking a mental headcount of her crew inside the tent, she would need to check the perimeter as well. She could feel her lips still tingling from the small kiss she had shared with Killian, but decided she couldn't let herself think of that now. Just as the final lines of the song were chanted, Liam leaned over and blew out his birthday candles. Clapping and cheering sprung out from the crowd as Killian patted his brother on the back and nudging him with his elbow. Emma, being only a few feet away, smiled at the sight. She was about to walk over and wish Liam a Happy Birthday when a loud bang ripped her from the idea. She whirled her head to the crowd, seeing everyone ducking and screaming. The great bang had been a gunshot, and it was only seconds before another sounded.


	13. Chapter 13

Emma's ears rang with the sound of gunfire, the sound piercing through her skull, making her head pound. She heard Leroy's frantic shouts blasting from outside while the crowd screamed and ducked, some bursting out of the tent while others took cover on the floor. Emma was by Killian's side instantly. She snatched her gun and clutched it hard enough to leave marks. She pushed him down behind the table where the cake sat. Liam took cover as well and sat next to Killian; both men cradling their hands over their heads in cover. Emma could hear more gunshots firing towards the table where the three hid. Her heart was about to burst out of her chest. She willed her hands to be still and prepared to face the shooter. She counted to three and peaked out from behind the table slightly, only to have a single bullet whiz by her head. She took cover again and waited a few more seconds before leaping out from around the table. She heard Killian yell her name and reach for her in an attempt to stop her, but she was already out in the open. Emma aimed her gun and it was then what she got her first glimpse of the attacker. But what she saw made her stomach leap and her heart stop.

"Whale?" Emma breathed in shock. Victor Whale was standing in front of her. He was sweaty and his eyes were wide open and laced with fear. They were both holding each other at gunpoint, weapons ready to fire. But it was only seconds later that Whale fired another round and Emma felt a sharp sting on her left arm. It was only seconds later in which she fired back before she could another blow. She stood in shock, watching the man's form fly back and collapse onto the floor. Emma sprinted over from the table to Whale sputtering form. She had shot him in the chest not once but twice. She kicked his weapon a distance away. She heard him sputtering and coughing, making only two words as he struggled for breath.

"I'm sorry," he huffed out, eyes watering with a twinge of regret. Emma was still frozen with shock as she watched Whale in his last moments. He finally collapsed. She willed herself to tear her eyes from his motionless body and ran back to the table. A few of Leroy's men made their way inside the tent and shuffled the remainder of people, who had been hiding behind tables and chairs, out the door. Leroy crouched down beside Whale, his face contoured with confusion and agony. Emma was only a few feet away. She knelt down beside Killian and Liam. She motioned for Leroy to take Liam out of the tent and move him to safely while she rushed Killian out of a flap in the back of the tent. She glanced back slightly to see Whales lifeless form, above which Leroy hovered for a moment longer before he made his may over to Killian's brother. Emma exchanged a nod with him, signaling that she needed to move everyone out of the perimeter, most importantly Killian. She then motioned for Killian to follow her and hurried around the house and towards the car. Emma stopped and checked around corners to make sure no one followed them. She could hear the sirens of ambulances and cop cars making their way toward the house. She motioned for Killian to stay close as they made their way out to the front of the house and across the lawn.

"Swan wait!" Killian shouted "We cant just leave my brother here, he could be in danger!" Emma pushed him towards the car despite his refusal.

"Killian, Leroy's men will get him to safely but I need to get you out of here, now!" Emma yelled as she finally pushed him into the car. The driver speed away from the house the moment the door was shut. Emma glanced back several times to make sure they weren't being followed. Satisfied, she nestled her gun away and tried to regain control of her breathing. Her mind was racing with the information she had just taken in. Her head was reeling, her lungs were burning, and her arm stung.  _Wait._  Emma glanced down at her left arm. It had been covered with a black jacket that hung on her shoulders and over her dress. The fabric was torn, ripped through, and there was red surrounding a fresh gun shot. Emma looked down upon it and hissed in pain. A bullet was lodged in her left arm.

"Swan, you've been shot," Killian said, worry and fear racing through his voice. He gently placed a hand on hers and leaned closer to get a better look. "We need to get you to a hospital, love. Driver!"

"No," Emma cut in "we are not going anywhere, I can handle it. I just need to get you to safety."

"Swan," he protested. Emma shot him a look.

"No," she stated firmly "I'm fine. I can take it." Emma ground her teeth, trying to ignore the pain that was shooting through her body. Killian dug around in the car and revealed a black, scarf looking material. He placed it on Emma's arm carefully as she cried in pain. Emma closed her eyes and clutched the leather seat.

"You need to apply pressure to it, I don't want you loosing blood," Killian said, worry laced in his tone. Even with her eyes shut, Emma could still feel Killian's sharp gaze as he watched her with concern. The reached the iron gates after what seemed like eternity, the tension in the car had bubbled to a point of explosion. They heard the driver mumble the code into the intercom before making his way into the gates. Once parked, Emma moved to get out, clutching the rag Killian had given her. They made their way inside the house and into the massive sitting room. Emma collapse onto the couch, Killian beside her. Within minutes, Anton burst into the room along with Regina.

"Will one of you please explain to me what happened?" Regina shouted.

"There was a shooting at the party. It was Whale. He was trying to kill Killian so I shot him. He's dead," Emma replied quickly. Regina's mouth flooded open in shock while Anton mirror the same look of confusion.

"Whale?" Regina asked in disbelief, "How is that even possible. We run extensive background checks and sort through multiple records before we hire anyone."

"My guess is that Gold threatened him and gave him no choice," Emma replied.

"And why is that?" Regina snapped.

"Because before he died, he apologized to me," Emma finished. Her wound was burning like hell, the pain becoming increasingly sharp by the minute. She hissed in pain, clutching the cloth harder. Killian noticed her distress instantly, his eyes scanning her.

"Regina, we need a doctor. Emma's been shot," he said quickly.

"Our only guard with medical training was Whale and he's dead," Anton sighed. Emma groaned and cursed internally.

"I can do it," she said sharply. Killian whirled his head to face Emma.

"You have got to be kidding love," he hissed.

"Anton I need you to warn the rest of the men to keep their guard up in case of intruders, we don't want what happened at the party to happen here," Emma continued. Anton was out the door instantly. The dull sound of Regina's phone vibrated through the room.

"It's Leroy," she stated "Ms. Swan, if you insist on not getting medical attention, at least do something about all of this blood." And with that, Regina moved into the next room to take the call, her heated tone instantly filling the halls of the house.

"Killian," Emma ground out "I need a first aid kit, something to remove the bullet, rubbing alcohol, and a needle and thread."

"Swan you have got to be joking," he mumbled.

"Just get it. I need to get this wound taken care of before an infection can set in or I loose more blood," she cried out.

"Love, you can't do it on your own, you need to get to a hospital so a doctor can help you," Killian insisted.

"Your not leaving this house, which means I'm not leaving this house," she hissed "now go." Killian wasn't going to argue with her, there was no point. He ran to fetch the supplies and was by her side in an instant. She directed him to sanitize the needle, a pair of long tweezers she would use to remove the bullet, and to get out cloth, bandages and the alcohol. He helped remove her jacket and the rag she had been pressing to the wound. The bullet had pierced her skin and was lodged inside her arm. There were bits of dried blood coating the wound as well as fresh blood. Killian gave Emma a cloth, which she placed on the bleeding wound, trying to stop the bleeding. It wasn't too long before Emma could feel the blood flow slow.

"Ok, I need you to hand me the alcohol," Emma stated "I need to pour it on, remove the bullet, and sow it shut."

"And you want to do that all on your own?" he asked in disbelief.

"I don't have a choice do it," she answered. Emma reached for the alcohol but Killian stopped her.

"Let me help love," he said softly. Emma just shook her head, her lips pressed firmly together. She moved slightly away from his touch.

"No, I'm fine, I can do this," Emma argued.

"No you're not," Killian countered "and without a doubt I know you can do this yourself but you shouldn't have to." Emma cocked her head slightly, giving him a pointed look.

"Do you even know how to sew up a wound?" she asked.

"Probably no better than you can love, but it can't be much harder than sewing up a pair of pants can it?" he chuckled. Emma sighed and straightened her spin, preparing herself for the pain she new was coming.

"Just get on with it," she replied in defeat. Killian picked up the alcohol and gently removed the cloth Emma had pressed against the wound. He lifted her arm ever so carefully and poured the disinfectant on her arm, not minding the large drops that spilled onto the couch as well. Emma hissed and cried out in pain, making Killian look up in slight worry before picking up tweezers. He removed the bullet slowly and dropped it on a tin tray her had picked up. Emma cringed in pain, crying out at times. Killian finally picked up the needle and gently began to sew up her arm, making sure that Emma wasn't in too much pain. After a few moments he heard her whisper.

"It's my fault," she said. Killian shook his head as he focused on her arm.

"Love don't say that," he replied.

"No it is. If I had been paying more attention to what was going on and was cautious, I would have noticed that something was off, I would have seen Whale enter with a gun. If only I hadn't been…" she paused. Killian knew exactly was she meant.

"Love don't blame yourself, none of us could have possibly know that Whale…"

"I should have," Emma said firmly "I should have know." Killian finally finished and tied off the thread. He wrapped her arm with gauze, going it ever so gently around her fresh stitching so he would cause her anymore pain. That was the last thing he wanted to do. Once he finished, he took her hand gently.

"Swan, you shouldn't blame yourself. It wasn't just you who didn't noticed something was off, it was everyone," Killian told her.

"Yes, but it was my job to do so and I failed. I have been ever since I got here and I can't let that happen again," she replied.

"And I trust that you won't, but…"

"I killed him Jones," Emma stated, her voice wavering, "I looked him in the eyes as he died and watched him say that he was sorry. Maybe if I had noticed something was off earlier, he would be alive right now and we would be a step closer to catching Gold."

"Well there's good news," Regina's voice boomed from the hallway. Emma, started at the interruption, snatched her hand from Killian's grasp just as the brunet entered the room. "No one else was hurt at he party. Killian, your brother is fine, though he is going to be moved out of California and back to his home in Washington safely. But we have bigger problems right now, one being that you almost got killed today, not to mention the wound Ms. Swan here obtained." Emma cringed in frustration and Killian sighed. "It seems that you posing as his date is an ineffective strategy that caused a major problem. From now on Ms. Swan I need you to be alert and on guard and not be focused on posing as a convincing girlfriend. Jones here not only has another concert the day after tomorrow but it seems that our entire security staff needs to be combed through, please tell me you have some type of lead as to what Gold's plans are or where he is," Regina finished.

"I have one L.A.'s best unit chiefs at the police department working on the evidence now," Emma replied. Regina nodded in understanding.

"I want him here tomorrow to give us the details," she stated without room for argument. "I talked to Leroy as well and it seems that Whale was being threated. He found his phone to be full of threatening messages and voice mails as well as multiple calls from an unknown and probably untraceable number."

"Just as I had guessed," Emma sighed.

"You might want to turn that phone in to your detective friend to see if he can find anything more," Regina added. Emma nodded; she had a call to make. She shifted away from Killian and stood up, doing her best not to move her arm. She used her right hand to pick up her jacket and dug out her phone. She exited the room, Regina and Killian's gazes following her. She turned into the foyer and walked out the double doors and into the garden. She flipped her phone open and dialed Graham's number.

"L.A. police department," his thick accent rang through her cell.

"Hey Graham, it's Emma."

"Emma! I heard what happened today. Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, how did you know?"

"My men where sent to answer a 911 call today and when I heard that Killian Jones was there I knew you would be too. But when I got there you were gone. Are you ok?" Graham asked.

"I got hit but I've had worse," Emma assured him. "Listen, I need whatever you have dug up from the evidence I sent you. Can you come by the Jones residence tomorrow?"

"Ya sure," Graham replied "I finished processing everything just hours ago so I will have some kind of report for you by then."

"Thanks so much Graham," Emma replied gratefully.

"Your welcome Emma," he told her "I'll see you tomorrow and don't get into anymore trouble."

"Like that's gonna happen," she laughed slightly. She snapped her phone shut and looked out into the garden, the pool glistening in a sun set glow.

"Emma?" a gruff voice called from behind her. She turned to see Killian standing in the double door entry. Emma sighed and moved her gaze back to the yard. "Are you alright love?"

"Just fine," she stated bitterly. She heard Killian sigh behind her, feeling the regret about the days events oozing from him. "The wound will heal quickly and it's not life threatening so…"

"That's not what I meant love," he jumped in "are  _you_ ok?" She could feel him move closer to her, now only a few feet behind her.

"He wasn't the first person I have shot," Emma replied, fumbling with her jacket "I have done this before, multiple times in fact. I'm not a piece of glass Jones."

"I never said you were love," he replied "your one of the strongest people I have ever had the honor to meet. But I was just…"

"Just what?" Emma snapped, "Like I said, I'm fine. I will be ready to work by your concert. I have done this hundreds of times and I'm not going to let on bullet wound stop me."

"It's not your bullet wound I'm worried about," Killian replied, "Gold is very dangerous Swan and…"

"Well that's why I'm here right?" Emma asked coldly.

"Love…" Killian began. But Emma moved past him, she made her way down the hall and to her room. She slammed the door and threw her jacket across the room. She had done it again. Let her guard down. She put the lives of everyone at that party at risk, including Killian's.  _If he died…_  Emma shook the thought from the head.  _No._  She wasn't going to think like that. She never let a client get hurt or worse, get in her head. Killian had done just that. Emma sunk down on her cold mattress, her arm burning and leaning a numbing effect.  _It was just a job,_ she repeated  _Just a job, right?_ But why was it that every time she was with Killian, it felt less like a job and more like… _no…_ she could think like that. Whatever it was that she felt for this man was toxic, poisonous. Once pinch would make it spread like wildfire, killing everything in its wake. She couldn't let that happen. But what if, despite what she told herself, that pinch had already been made.


	14. Chapter 14

"Graham it's good to see you again," Emma greeted as the tall, well built man with soft, gentle eyes walked into the Jones mansion. He had a tuff of curly brown hair, grey blue eyes and a small welcoming smile. He pulled Emma in for a brief hug before addressing Killian and Leroy who stood behind her. Leroy was eyeing him slowly, grazing his eyes cautiously over the man's form as they shook hands. But no one was more wary that Killian. He stiffened the instant Emma molded into Graham's embrace. He felt a heat stir in his chest as he ground out a stern 'nice to meet you' and shook the man's hand. His eyes meet Emma's for a split second only to find that she immediately broke his gaze.

"Please tell me you got something good for me," Emma asked, crossing her thin arms across her chest. Graham gave her a look before chuckling a bit.

"Your in luck, I happened to find a couple of things that might help you," he stated with ease. Emma's face softened with the news, maybe what he had found could help them stop that monster.

"Great, let's take this into Regina's office and see what you got," Emma stated before motioning for him to follow her, Killian and Leroy close behind. As they burst through the office door, Regina's head snapped up.

"Ah, Ms. Swan I see you brought your police friend," she stated, moving her eyes over Graham. "I hope you have some good news to share with us."

"I might just Ms…"

"Mills, Regina Mills" Regina finished.

"Ms. Mills," Graham greeted.

"Ok Graham," Emma stated as she shut the door "let's hear what you got."

"Well, I ran the bat that was used to hit Killian over the head and found the finger prints of a Victor…"

"Whale," Emma finished softly, regret ringing through her tone. Her mind flashed back to yesterday, watching as Whales defeated, scared stricken eyes peered at her with regret and fear. Emma's stomach clenched as she thought of the sight, willing herself to push the reminder to the back of her mind as she continued listen to Graham.

"Yes," Graham nodded. Killian eyed Emma with a worried gaze, knowing exactly how much she was beating herself up for that. "Not only that, but it seems that Whale had received several phone calls from an unknown number as well as numerous amounts of threatening messages. My crew is tracing the possible location of those as we speak. We also found a spray can bottle outside of the stadium, the one that could have been used to paint the message on Killian's wall…" Graham's voice trailed on.

"And?" Regina questioned.

"The finger prints weren't in the system so we didn't get a positive match," the cap finished. Emma blinked in disbelief.

"Are you saying there where two people there?" she stammered.

"Yes," Graham answered "one who spray painted and trashed the room while the other attacked Mr. Jones. And based on the security camera's, there seemed to have been two different figures roaming, both in black attire roaming around…"

"How do you know they weren't the same person?" Regina asked bluntly. Graham shifted and eyed the brunette, sucking in a breath before responding.

"Because the second silhouette that was seen walking in the hallways near Killian's dressing room clearly belonged to a female." The room was eerily silent. It stayed that way until Leroy finally broke the tension.

"So this bastard not only had tons of guys working for him, but has a girlfriend who draws out his dirty work?"

"We can't conclude she was his girlfriend nor are we sure if she was at the party or not or how many people Gold has working for him," Graham responded.

"So in conclusion you have nothing," Regina scoffed.

"Not necessarily," Graham countered, "we still are tracing the messages and phone calls…" Suddenly, soft ring suddenly cut off Graham. The cop dug into his back pocket and pulled out his buzzing phone. "Speaking of which," he said while flipping his phone open to answer the call. The group waited till the cop received the information, watching him nod in understanding before he spoke a thank you and hung up.

"That was my colleague with some news I bet will cheer you up," he stated "we where able to ping the calls and messages off of a few towers to get a set of coordinates." Emma's eyes light up at the news. "The coordinates belong to an rather large estate about a half an hour from our current location."

"That's great!" Regina beamed "now you can arrest this maniac and we will be finished. Seems that we will be right on track to…"

"Not so fast Ms. Mills," Graham cut in. Regina gave him a questioning yet surprised glare. "We know that there is a possibility that Gold won't be there and if he figures of that we go into his house, he might panic and do something irrational."

"Like immediately come and finish Killian off himself," Emma concluded. Graham nodded.

"Exactly. So we will need to take precautions so if he isn't there and decides to finish his mission, we will have Mr. Jones far away and in a safe place."

"Wait hold on," Regina stammered, "you want him to just disappear? And where do you plan on sending him to? For how long as well? He can't just disappear, and especially not since he is debuting a new album soon."

"Ms. Mills I understand the predicaments of Mr. Jones current career but it would only before for a couple of days, a week at most in a secluded home or place. If anyone asks, you can pose it as a small vacation he needed to take in order to gain inspiration for the new album." Regina sighed and ruffled through her papers, shaking her head before speaking up.

"You better catch that son of a bitch fast sheriff," she grumbled before snatch up her phone and waving her hand at the rest of the group "I have some calls to make." Emma exchanged a look with the rest of the group before she took the lead out the door. She then paused at the door and waited till everyone exited before shutting Regina's office door. Killian and Leroy where already further down the hall. Graham was trailing slowly behind them. Emma jogged a bit to catch up with him.

"Graham," she called as he paused before going down the stairs "I wanted to thank you for all of your help." Graham just smiled sweetly at her.

"It was no problem Emma, I'm glad I could help," he replied "I'm going to need to contact Regina about the place we want to send him too. It needs to be soon, we don't want to loose our lead on Gold." Emma nodded in agreement.

"Knowing Regina, it's probably not going to be before Killian's concert tomorrow night," Emma sighed.

"Another night of him in possible danger you mean," Graham finished.

"No. I refuse to let him get hurt or put him in any danger again, I don't care what it takes," Emma replied firmly.

"I'm sure that you will do everything in you power to do so," Graham told her as he put his hand on Emma's shoulder, squeezing it gently. Emma smiled at Graham and nodded her head before letting her eyes drift past him and down to Killian, who was standing below in the foyer, seemingly having a conversation with Leroy. But his eyes were glued to her and the moment she looked down, she met his shinning orbs. Emma took in a sharp breath and nodded her head back toward Graham slightly, breaking her uncomfortable gaze with Killian.

"Thank you again," she told him as began to make her way down the stairs, the sheriff following closely behind.

NLYGD

Killian could barley hear Leroy talking to him. His words where dulled out somehow as he locked his gaze to Emma and Graham. The cop had smiled at her and squeezed her arm gently as Emma smiled her ever so rare toothy smile at him. He felt his heart squeeze and constrict itself as jealousy ran through his veins like fire across a line of gasoline. Killian clenched his fists and set his jaw into a tight position as he moved his eyes from the rambling guard to Emma. It was then that her shinning emeralds met his; linger for a moment before tearing away to thank the sheriff for one last time. She then made her way down the steps and toward Killian and Leroy, purposely avoiding his eyes.

"Thanks again Sheriff," Leroy rumbled as he patted Graham on the shoulder "your one hell of a cop." Graham just chuckled.

"It was no trouble," he replied.

Emma smiled tightly at the exchange, not wanting to look at Killian, desperate for something else to gaze at. She could feel his eyes on her. She shifted uncomfortably, praying for anything to break the awkward tension that followed Leroy's comment as the group exchanged small smiles and nods. It was then that her prayer was answered as she heard the heels of Regina's shoes clomping their way down the stairs. Emma had never been more relived to hear the heels of hell making their way down the stairs. Killian's manger made her way over to them, typing furiously on her phone. She reached the group and moved a venomous glare toward Graham.

"Alright Sheriff, you wanted a hiding place you got one," she smiled tightly before turning her gaze to Killian. "Jones your brother's cabin up north in Washington is perfect, it's located in quite a small town and is surrounded by a mass forest. I have arranged for you to stay there for a week."

"What about my brother?" Killian countered "If you had failed to notice Regina, he was quite the target for Gold's men yesterday."

"Your brother will be fine Jones, no ones knows about the cabin so you and him will be safe," Regina assured him. Killian sighed; blantly uncomfortable with the situation but he knew he had no choice. Regina turned back to the sheriff. "He will be flying there straight from his concert tomorrow night."

"Ms. Mills, it's not safe to let him perform with a killer on his tail," Graham protested.

"He will do tomorrow's concert Sheriff, no question. I won't let this amateur stand in the way of Jones' carrier." Graham sighed with defeat and nodded his head.

"Fine, I will arrange for one of my men to accompany you on the trip to assure safety. Emma I assume you will be following Mr. Jones?"

"Without a doubt," Emma said affirming before a realization hit her. David's wedding. "When will we be able to come back?"

"Shouldn't take more than a few days, why?" Graham replied.

"It's just that my friend David's wedding is next week and I can't miss it, I'm the maid of honor," Emma explained. Graham just shook his head slightly and shrugged.

"You should be able to get back to L.A. by next week. I don't expect this to take more that a few days." Emma let out a breath and nodded. She would need to call David and let him know that she would be leaving. "I also am planning on sending a couple of my men with you to the concert for extra security."

"Great, thank you again Graham," Emma replied. He nodded to the rest of the group in a silent goodbye as Regina waved him along and escorted him to the door, communicating more details with him as they went along.

"I'm going to let the rest of the crew know about this," Leroy replied as he jogged away from the group, leaving Emma and Killian standing the foyer. After a few moments, Killian broke their silence.

"So how do you know the sheriff?" he asked a bit to coldly.

"He is a friend of a friend. I met him at a party a few years back," Emma told him

"You two seemed awfully close Swan," he told her, the jealously bubbling in his voice. Emma turned and eyes him suspiciously, obviously catching his discomfort.

"Ya, we're friends. Friends tend to be close," she rattled.

"Yes, well he looked at you a way that wouldn't suggest you were 'just friends'" Killian replied. Emma sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Why the hell do you care how he looks at me Jones?" she asked. Killian mouth opened a bit as he was about to reply when Regina walked over to them, finished with escorting Graham out the door.

"Alright, seems like out schedule has changed yet again. I don't want this concert to go like last time Ms. Swan" Regina shot at her. Emma turned away from Killian and nodded her head.

"Trust me Regina, it won't. Not again."

"Good," Regina replied, "you are said to be the best bodyguard in L.A. Ms. Swan, act like it."

NLYGD

The vibrating of the floor shook Emma's feet as she walked up and down through the hallways of the large concert arena. The team had arrived two hours before and had taken every exit into account before Emma led Killian to the stage door. She hadn't spoken to him since the night before, taking her leave after Regina talk. This time their ride to the stadium was longer, two hours at least. Emma exchanged exchanged a few words and glances with Killian before a bitter silence accompanied them the rest of the ride, leaving this void of unsaid words between her and the star. But she couldn't focus on her feelings for him; she refused to, especially now that Killian was in more danger than before. Unlike the first concert, the muffled sounds of music made Emma cringe, her nerves getting the best of her. She had barked her orders to the men, more harshly than before and took to monitoring the hallways. She had just made her way through the last one, nodding her head in conformation that everything was in order to Leroy and a few of Graham's men. She positioned herself near the stages entrance, hearing the last few lines of Killian's song drum in her ears. She grumbled a simple 'get ready' to her earpiece before listen to a simple 'copy that'. It was only a few moments later as she heard the crowd scream for the last time and Killian yell his thank you to the crowd before the door burst open. The band came out first, a sweat slick Killian following behind. His raven hair was sticking wildly to his forehead and his eyes where shining from excitement.

"Swan," he greeted breathlessly.

"Let's go Jones," she motioned. They made their way to his dressing room, where Leroy was waiting for them.

"The car will be ready in a few minutes," he told Emma gruffly as he opened the door for her and Killian. The two made their way inside as Emma could help but relish the good feeling of seeing this dressing room be clean and tidy.

"Ok Jones, get changed and get ready to go," she said firmly as Killian dug through the assortment of clothes "the bags are already in the car, which will take us to the airport. We should be in Washington by later tonight and…"

"Alright Swan what's wrong?" he cut in. Emma gave him a confused look. "You have been avoiding any sort of conversation with me since what happened a few day's ago? Because if it's about you're friend…"

"No, Killian. I'm fine really. But we need to get a move on so can you please…" Emma's breath caught a bit as Killian whipped off his shirt, revealing a line of perfectly sculpted abs and strong arms. It occurred to her that she hadn't seen him without a shirt since the first day she met him. Her eyes racked over his body quickly, trying to jumble the rest of her words out. "…hurry up so we can leave," she finally breathed out. Killian went over to his chair and grabbed a towel that hung from it. He ran it quickly through his damp hair before slipping on a clean shirt.

"Swan if this is about what happened at the party…" Killian began. His words made Emma flinch. She shifted a bit, trying not to seem uncomfortable as she moved her weight from one foot to another.

"Killian, hurry up so we can go. I'm fine," Emma insisted.

"At least tell me how your arm is," he tried softly. Emma meet his gently eyes hesitantly. She was genuine concern in his sea blues orbs.

"I'm fine, and so is the wound," she said quickly and quietly.

"Love," he began but was cut off by a sharp knock on the door.

"Emma, the car's here they are waiting," Leroy called.

"We need to go," Emma told him. A defeated look washed over Killian's face as he tossed the towel aside and followed her out the door.


	15. Chapter 15

Emma took in the sharp scent of fuel that wafted around her head. The aroma made her head swim and she stepped out of the black car and came face to face with a massive airplane. It wasn't as big as a normal one, it was much slimmer and had fewer windows. It stretched a good length, as it's white, tube-like body curved into the pointed wings and small nose. The sound of the engine running was almost deafening and the wind that brushed past her was enough her make her hair fly disarray and her dark blue jacket whip against the warm current. The driver lugged their bags out of the trunk, handing Killian and Emma their belongings before hoping back into the car. Emma steadily followed Regina, who was already making her way to the jet. She fumbled up the stairs to get into the monstrous aircraft, her wounded arm protesting against the weight of the suitcase. She made her way up the narrow steps, her luggage only weighing her down. She felt her arm sting, the sensation burning as she tried to get up the stairs. It was then that her foot faulted and she slipped, almost tumbling down the steps until she felt a hand brace her.

"It's alright lass," Killian called from behind her "I got you." Emma felt her face flush a bit as she cursed herself for letting her foot slip. Suddenly, she felt the weight of her suitcase lift as Killian reaches up and grab it for her. Emma was going to protest but decided on slipping him a small thank you as she made her way up the rest of the slick steps and into the airplane. The moment she stepped into the aircraft, she couldn't help but let her mind boggle at the interior. It was cream colored. The walks where covered in a light, striped beige texture. The walls were lined with rims of a honey brown mahogany underneath and above the windows. There where exactly seven seats on the plane, all a white creamy leather. There was a bar and a bathroom at one end of the plane while a door to the captain's cabin on the other. Emma swore her mouth hung open. She made her way in and took a seat in one of the leather chairs. Killian put their bags into a compartment near the bathroom. Regina sat on the other end of the plane, already whipping out her laptop. Leroy sat across from Regina while Killian took a seat across from Emma.

"Impressive," Emma nodded slightly. Killian just laughed as he buckled in his seat belt.

"Some would say striking," he smirked, nodding his head in a cocky fashion. Emma rolled her eyes.

"I meant the plane Jones," Emma shot at him. Killian just shrugged.

"I never said otherwise," he replied softly. Emma shifted her attention from him to the window next to her. Emma watched L.A.'s sun kissed horizon move as she felt the plan rumble and take off, leaving the ground in a satisfying thump. Emma watched as the city's light faded softly into little, twinkling stars. L.A. looked like a jumble of Christmas lights plugged in before being untangled.

Killian watched the last rays of honey dew sunlight hit Emma's face. Her features softened in the slowly fading light. Her skin looked like fine velvet and her eyes glowed like two dancing rays in the orange light. He swore that if he wasn't falling in love with her before, we sure as hell was now. Killian saw Emma's emerald eyes flick away from the view and connect with his gaze.

"What?" she asked, confusing dancing her miraculous orbs. Killian didn't even know how to respond.

"You paint quite the sight love," he told her softly. He saw her eyes flicker and widen as her lips parted a bit. She held his affectionate gaze for a bit, not sure how to respond.

"We should be in Washington in no less than three hours," Regina called to the two of them "there will be a car to take us to the cabin. Graham's friend is already there waiting for us and will meet us at the airport." Emma nodded, affirming the statement. She reached could feel her wound sting under it's bandaging. She waited a bit before she got up and went to the bathroom. Once inside the rather large bathroom, she peeled away her jacket and inspected the bandages. A little blood had trickled out into the gauze. Emma quickly spotted a small first aid kit near the sink and grabbed it. She stripped away the blood soak bandages to get a better look at the wound. It stung badly, causing her arms to shoot pain through her. Emma groaned at the distasteful sensation. She reached for the open first aid kit but just as she was about to grab the extra roll of gauze, the plane shook slightly, causing Emma and the kit to jerk. She slammed into the wall, hissing in pain as she watched the contents of the kit splay around her. She groaned as she willed herself to bend down and get the scattered materials. Suddenly there was a small knock on the door.

"Swan you alright?" Killian called.

"I'm fine," she called all to quickly as she bent down to get the splayed out objects. Another sharp pain shot through her arm, causing her to hiss again in pain. She knew that lifting that suitcase would be a mistake.

"Swan, you are obviously not fine," Killian droned "let me in love. I can help." Emma slumped against the wall, knowing that she shouldn't open the door, her brain telling her she could do this on her own. What willed her to reach for the lock and unlock the door was beyond her. In that moment she felt Killian's presence next to her, inspecting the sewn gash.

"Bloody hell Emma," he cursed. He leaned the blonde against the sink as he gathered the rest of the first aid kit items. He gently removed some wipes and began to bad away some of the blood that had trickled out. She let him cleanse the wound slowly as he wiped away the blood and slowly lifted her arm to wrap the gauze around it. Emma kept her eyes on his carful hands. She watched him work, almost mesmerized by the gentle movements. Once Killian finished, he cleaned up the small space and tucked the kit back into its place. He gave Emma a small smile and tucked a stray lock of her blonde hair behind her ear.

"You alright?" he asked again.

"You seem to have a taken a liking to that question Jones," Emma told him "it should be me asking you that question, that the other way around."

"Can you blame me love?" he finished. Emma felt his magnetic gaze draw her in. Her mind was screaming to pull back. She couldn't do this, he was in danger, she needed to focus, and she couldn't let him in any closer.  _He was poison._  But she was feeling herself surrender to the pull.  _Venom._  She knew their lips where an inch away, she could feel his breath dance with hers, a soft waltz of uneasiness and uncontrollably lust. But it was then that the airplane shook as it did before, causing Emma to snap back into reality. She blinked and hastily grabber her coat. She fumbled with the jacket as she gave Killian a curt nod and mumbled a quick thank you as she made her way out of the bathroom.

Killian watched her go in defeat. He ran a hand through his hair and sighed. He finally exited the bathroom shortly after her, washing his hands to get rid of any blood and walking out of the door grumbling some nonsense about how much he hated airplanes.

NLYGD

The cool Washington air was like a slap in the face. Emma was used to the hot and humid weathers of L.A., but stepping into the new cold atmosphere was like a wake up call. Sure it was late October but it never shifted anywhere from summer in California. Emma wrapped her coat tighter around herself as she made her way out of the plane and down the slippery steps, keeping extra caution so she wouldn't fall. She looked ahead to the almost empty airplane runway. The only thing in sight was a large black van, one that presumably belonged to Killian's brother. Sure enough, she was right. Liam's broad smile greeted them as he came out of the car and walked up to embrace this brother. Another man then step out as well. He was undoubtedly the cop that Graham had sent. He had brown hair, and matching stubble along with a pair of hard brown eyes.

Emma shook Liam's hand and greeted him with a soft smile after which Leroy patted his back and gave him a hard grin.

"Mr. Jones," Regina greeted formally.

"Ms. Mills," Liam replied. Regina eyed the other cop.

"And you are?"

"Robin Locksley," he told the group "Sheriff Graham sent me." Liam had turned his attention to Killian, patting his younger brother on the back.

"It's good to finally have you here," Liam told him.

"Thought I wish it where under different circumstances," Killian replied grimly. Emma's heart clenched slightly at the comment.

"We should get a move on then," she suggested. Liam nodded in agreement as the group made their way into the van. It was about a two-hour drive to get to the cabin. Most of the road had been rocky, especially once they entered the forest. By the time the homey log cabin came into view, Emma could just barley see the star light sky underneath the canopy of green trees. There where no other homes it sight and the nearest town must have been a half hour drive away. The house overlooked a small lake. It glistened dreamily in the pale moonlight. As Emma exited the car, she couldn't help but admire the wondrous view of the water.

"It's beautiful here," Emma commented. Liam just smiled as he unloaded their suitcases and looked over to the water. "I can see why you would want to live here."

"Ah, I don't actually," Liam, answered. Emma gave him a confused look.

"You don't?"

"No, I use this home usually for hunting or like a home away from home," he told her.

"Kind of like your home in L.A.?" Emma asked.

"Technically yes," Liam nodded "but that home is only there so I can visit my little brother." Emma heard Killian chuckle.

"Ugh, I don't understand why you would have a house here, there are so many bugs," Regina grumbled, swatting the air to get rid of pesky mosquitoes. Emma heard Robin laugh as Regina shot him a harsh, warning glare.

"Well, we better head inside before they eat you then," Liam stated "can't imagine what you would do if you ever saw a wolf or bear." Regina gave him a worried look as she gathered her bag. The rest of the group gathered their belongings as well and made their way into the house. The home had an angled grey roof. It was two stories, with a darker grey exterior. It had about six windows on the front of the home and a front porch that came face to face with the glistening lake. The inside smelled of wood and fresh paint. The floors where wooden and their were dozens of pictures hung up over the walls along with a couple of stuffed deer heads. Liam showed the group around the homey estate, each member fortunate enough to get their own room. Emma opened the door to hers and saw a large queen sized bed. There was a bathroom and a small dresser, accompanied by a medium area rug made out of some type of animal hide. The window looked out into the forest, giving her only a small glimpse of the water. Emma unpacked slowly and hung a few things into her dresser before coming out and slipping down stairs, only to be greeted with the rest of the group who had already gathered in the living room.

The space consisted of a black leather couch, an area rug similar to the one in her room, and a flickering fireplace, above of which sat a self scattered with different framed photos.

"God I could never be able to hunt down an animal let alone skin it," Regina groaned as she inspected one of the animal heads on the wall.

"Well you seem to do that just fine with humans Regina, I don't see why animals would be any different," Killian scoffed. The rest of the group rumbled in laugher.

"Carful Jones," she warned, not flinching at the comment "I still hold your career in my hands." After a bit of silence, Liam broke the tension.

"You know who has been dying to see you Killian," he chuckled.

"Oh bloody hell," Killian moaned, laughing into his hands and shaking his head.

"Granny insists that you would come and see her the moment you got here," Liam shrugged.

"If I didn't know better I would say she was in love with me," Killian countered.

"What women isn't," Leroy scoffed.

"Well you can tell her I no longer have eyes for her," Killian smirked, darting his eyes toward Emma.

"You can tell her yourself tomorrow Jones," Liam laughed "but I'm not sure she will be pleased. She might just kick your ass," The two brothers just chuckled, leaving the rest of the group exchanging wondrous glances.

"I'd like to see that!" Leroy admitted. Killian shot him a glare.

"Watch it dwarf," he threated jokingly. The group spent the next few hours talking and sharing stories. Emma didn't speak up much, but she did spend her time absorbing all of the different Jones brother's tales. It was a late into the night before everyone parted and took off toward their rooms. But Emma just couldn't fall asleep. Her muscles ached and her bones protested against any movement, but her eyelids just wouldn't close. She made her way out of her room and out onto the porch, which overlooked the water. She leaned against the railing and watched the water ripple under the pale moonlight.

"Emma?" a voice called. Emma didn't even need to turn her head to know who it was.

"Hey," she replied. Killian stalked over to her and draped a soft material over her shoulders. It was a large fluffy sweater that hung limply on her thin shoulders.

"I assumed it was you," he told her, taking a stance next to her. "You put up a hell of a racket while walking down those stairs." Emma shot him a glare. "I also thought you would be cold out here."

Emma pulled the sweater around her, hugging it to her. "Thanks." A comfortable silence hung in the air, much like the one they shared on the roof of the club the night of their first fake date. Minutes passed until Killian finally looked over at Emma.

"What are you thinking love?" he asked. Emma sighed as she admired the water.

"How beautiful it is," she began "the water."

"I couldn't agree more," Killian answered "my brother would take me out of his boat when we were younger. I always admired the water. It just seemed to have a certain effect on people. It calms them. Makes their trouble wash away. I was in disbelief that water could have such magical properties."

"Your not the only one," Emma admitted. After another pause Emma spoke up again. "So who is Granny?" The question made Killian laugh.

"You'll meet her tomorrow lass. She is the best cook in probably the entire state of Washington, at least by my standards." Emma laughed.

"Well then she must have some rotten cooking," Emma chuckled. Killian gave her an offended look. Emma laughed at his exasperated expression. Killian watched as the moon light hugged her soft facial features. It made her smile glow and her eyes dance and sparkle.  _Bloody hell._  She was a marvel. It never occurred to him that a laugh could have such a pull on him, not since Milah. In fact, he hadn't felt anything this strong for anyone besides her. Before Emma, to him it seemed impossible to move on from Milah's haunting memory. But now, it was like she was the light that paved a way from the darkness. It was then that Emma met his shinning gaze with soft eyes.

"I should probably get to sleep," Emma concluded as she hugged her sweater closer and made her way toward the door "thanks again for the sweater."

"Swan," Killian called. Emma turned, her hand grasping the cold handle of the door.

"Yes?" she questioned. Killian moved to stand only inches from her. He moved his hand to brush a hair from her face and tucked it gently behind her ear. Emma shifted uncomfortably as he met her cautious gaze, her green eyes sparking in the dark lighting. Killian's breath ghosted across her lips gently. He smiled at her softly as he held her gaze.

"Goodnight love," he told her softly. Emma nodded her head at him quickly as she broke away from him and made her way inside, leaving Killian on the porch alone. He knew that she was fighting him for a reason, that there was more behind those thick walls of hers that she refused to let down and fought to keep up, but that wouldn't stop him from fighting back.


	16. Chapter 16

Emma's eyes cracked open. She lifted her lids open after a hell of a restless night. She hadn't slept well, Killian's lingering touches and words ghosting over her,  _haunting_ her. She couldn't get her mind straight, not after last night. She lifted her head off of the sofa chair she had fallen asleep in. She eyed the untouched bed, feeling an inviting pull. But she needed to get up, check the perimeter and survey the surroundings before anyone else got up. Emma raised her head off the chair, feeling her sore muscles cry out in resistance. She peeked out the curtains, seeing that the sun had barley grazed the edges of the trees. Suddenly she heard a thump come from downstairs followed immediately by a string of voices. Emma cursed as she rose from the chair and went to snatch up a change of clothes. She made her way out the door and down the rickety steps, the voices seemingly coming from the kitchen becoming clearer.

"Killian Jones what the hell do you think you're doing?" one voice demanded, Killian's gruff chuckle following right after as well as another grumbling curse. Emma moved down the rest of the stairs and made her way into the kitchen, witnessing quite the sight. Killian black hair was dusted with a coat of flour, as well as Liam's, who was kneeling on the floor, desperately trying to wipe up what had missed their coated heads. An older woman proceeded in whacking him with a flour-coated dishrag.

"Bloody hell Granny, stop that," Killian laughed.

"Says the guy who just used the remainder of my flour for his new hair-do," the women grumbled.

"Liam bloody started it!" Killian whined childishly, running a hand through his hair, flour wafting out of it and into the air.

"You two are grown men, act like it," the women huffed and began to wipe the flour off of the white coated counter. Killian exchanged a look with his brother, both laughing at the scene.

"What the hell is going on in here?" Emma asked, making her presence known. Killian head whipped around, more flour puffing off his head. Emma had to bite back a laugh.

"Emma," he greeted, laughter running through his voice. The older women stopped in her efforts to help Liam clean and turned around, putting her hands on her hips. She had thin glasses that rested on the tip of her nose and hair as white as the flour coating the brother's heads. She peaked over her glasses at Emma, who stood in the doorway.

"So this is her," she sassed, eyeing Emma head to toe.

"I'm sorry, do I know you?" Emma asked. The women rolled her eyes.

"Of course not, but I know you," she replied quickly. A confused look spread across Emma's face.

"Emma, this is Granny, an old family friend," Killian cut in quickly. Emma nodded then, remembering the brothers babbling about her last night.

"So you are the famous Granny that the boys talk about," Emma spoke. Granny whipped the dishrag she was holding across her shoulder and crossed her hands.

"What would be me," she replied "And you must the famous Emma Swan that Killian won't shut up about." Emma shifted slightly, meeting the gaze of nodding Killian, who quickly tore his gaze away from Emma. He scratched behind his ear quickly and chuckled. Emma's nodded then, feeling slightly awkward. "Oh don't be embarrassed Emma, I highly approve of the effort you put in to keep Killian safe, especially your efforts in fixing him up, especially the fact that you stole his rum. At least now he doesn't reek of booze," Granny smiled. "Whatever your doing keep it up, it's working wonders."

"I haven't done anything really," Emma admitted. Granny just shrugged.

"Maybe it's just you then," she told her.

Emma blinked in surprise as Granny resumed in grumbling at Liam, who was done scrubbing the floor of flour. Killian made his way over to Emma then, his hair still dusted slightly with tuffs of white.

"Swan," he greeted again, more softly this time.

"We need to talk," Emma stated. She motioned for Killian to follow her out of the kitchen and into the hallway. "What happened to staying invisible?" Emma hissed once the two where finally alone, "You can't invite people over, not without me knowing, for all we know…"

"Emma, Granny is an old family friend, she won't tell a soul about my coming," Killian answered.

"Jones, we can't take any chances, especially with your situation…"

"Emma," he cut in quickly "she won't tell anyone, trust me. No one else knows I'm here. She knows better than to tell. All she was doing was making pancakes love, is that a crime?"

Emma sighed. "Fine, but I don't want anyone else to come here without my knowledge. Do you understand?"

"Aye.." Killian answered. Emma nodded quickly and made her around him, wanting to survey the area before the others woke, but she felt a hand catch her arm.

"Love," Killian spoke softly "can we talk about what happened yesterday?"

Emma felt her heart pang at those words. She closed her eyes and sighed. She couldn't let herself look at him. His hair stuck up widely in tuffs of white and his blue eyes were glossed over with the soft morning sunlight leaking into the narrow hallway. She knew if she opened her eyes, she would be done for.

"There is nothing to talk about," she replied quickly "now if you will excuse me, I have to survey the area." She removed her arm from Killian's grasp and jogged out the door, her steps heavy and weighing her down.

Killian was left standing in the narrow hallway, watching Emma's blond hair sway as she ran out the door. He sighed and ran a hand through his flour-covered hair.

"I can see your struggle," Granny's voice called from behind him. Killian whirled around to see the older women standing behind him. He chuckled a bit, defeat running through him.

"You have no bloody clue," he replied, eyeing the door weakly. "She is one hell of a challenge."

"And why are you still standing here?" Granny chimed. Killian chuckled, still staring at the closed door before whirling his head around to face her.

"I have no bloody clue," he admitted before giving her a small smirk and running out the door.

NLYGD

Emma had made her way to the back of the house, eyeing the columns of trees that splayed out in the distance. The sight eased her worries a bit, there was no way anyone would find them out here. Maybe she could relax just a bit. But Killian's voice was ringing in her head, his words rummaging through her thoughts, numbing her relaxation. Emma ran a shaky hand through her hair as she closed her eyes and took in a few deep breaths. The sun wasn't fully up yet, it peaked over the horizon and bleed in through the trees. A chill ran through Emma as she took another breath, but a sudden voice pulled the air right out of her lungs.

"Emma!" Killian called from behind her.

"I don't want to talk to you right now," Emma called, not wanting their lingering conversation to be brought up once more.

"Swan I know you have a lot on your shoulders right now but can we please talk about this." He was behind her, his voice now sharp and clear.

"Killian…" Emma started, her head reeling and heart drumming.

"Love, you can't just keep fighting this," he sighed. It was then that Emma turned around to face him. He had shaken the flour out of his hair, the playfully look from minutes ago lost.

"I'm not fighting anything," Emma stated firmly.

"Like hell your not. You keep running from me and I don't see a reason why because I'm not the bad guy," he cried.

"Jones…"

"You kiss me and then you leave. We get close and you run as if I was poison." Killian moved in, only a breath away from Emma. "Do you not trust me?"

"Of course I trust you," Emma snapped.

"Then why do you keep running?" Killian asked firmly.

"Because I can't have you die!" Emma cried out finally, the words hanging limply in the morning air. Killian's eyes painted with confusion. "I can't have you die," she repeated again, more softly this time.

"Love…"

"Every time I get close to you I loose focus. Your brother almost died because I wasn't there. Whale is dead because I failed to see that he had been lying. I can't have you getting hurt when my only job is to keep you alive."

Killian's eyes softened, a look of understanding washing over him. "Love, you have been doing wonders to protect me. You aren't giving yourself enough credit. Trust me on that. You must know by now that no matter what, I excel at surviving. I won't let one bloody crocodile get rid of me that easily." Killian assured her. But Emma's eyes flashed still with worry. "But that's not all, is it?" he asked warily. "That's not the only thing keeping you from perusing this is it?"

Emma's heart clenched, her throat burning.

"Killian, let it go, your safety is all I'm am worried about. Anyway, I need to run the rest of the property before the sun comes up," Emma moved past him, feeling his eyes burn through her as she did. "Just don't go anywhere or invite more guests…"

"Emma…"

"And stay on the property too, I can't have you wandering through the woods," Emma continued.

"Swan wait," he called again. Emma sighed her teeth in frustration.

"Can I at least show you something love?" he asked quickly. Emma paused and turned around, eyeing him with confusion.

"What?" she asked, her voice wavering. Killian chuckled.

"I want to show you something," he told her again. Emma just gave him a confused glare, not knowing how to respond. Killian moved past her and jogged ahead, making his way from the house and into the trees. "But I am heading further from the property so I might need the pleasure of your company…"

"Jones!" Emma yelled at him as he retreated into the tree line.

"..to keep me safe and all. You coming Swan?" he yelled, his back disappearing further into the woods.

"Son of a…" Emma groaned, knowing she couldn't let him go far. She jogged after him, catching up quickly.

"What did I say about staying on the property?" she growled as she moved after him.

"Well you're here love so I guess I'm not in any danger," he winked as he led her through the woods.

 _Oh for gods sakes._  "Where are we even going?" Emma grumbled.

"Patience Swan," he told her. Emma could start to see the tree line begin to fade. The trail-less path now formed a scuffed path that led to a small wooden dock. As they cleared the tree line and stepped onto the rain worn wood that stood above the water, Emma could see exactly why he had brought her here. The small body of water glistened under the morning sun; twinkling under the rays that where attempting to warm the chilled air. The sun hugged the tree line, creating a golden halo around the leaf-coated branches of the forest. There was a small wooden boat, tied to the old dock, which was bobbing back and forth on the glistening water. Emma could see the Jones cottage not far from across the lake. Emma's lips parted slightly in surprise. She felt the warm rays dust her pale skin as the sun continued it's way up over the trees, pushing up the grey morning sky.

"Quite the sight, eh love?" Killian whispered from behind her.

"Ya," Emma sighed.

"The sunset is just as beautiful, but there is just something about it's rising in the morning that reveals such…" he paused just as Emma met his eyes "beauty."

Emma's cheeks heated as she glued her gaze back to the trees. She could feel Killian's eyes on her, mapping her in his gaze. Emma found herself sinking down to sit on the dock, her feet hanging limply just above the water. She felt Killian's warmth as he sat down next her. Emma wrapped her warms around herself in an effort to keep warm. Killian said nothing, the silence comforting Emma, a hint of understanding hanging with it. It was then the next words tumbled out of Emma's lips.

"His name was Neal," she said quietly. Killian's blue orbs tore away from the sunrise to watch her speak. "He was my first job, a stinking rich business man" Emma continued, "I was young and stupid and let a few drinks get to me late one night. One thing lead to another and, well, you get the idea. Him and I snuck around and kept our relationship secret. It wasn't until about two months later that I found out I was pregnant. But his company had tanked and he decided that he would skip town to avoid charges. It was the day he left that I found out I was going to have a kid. I tried to find him but it didn't work, he left no trail, it was like he disappeared. He doesn't even know he has a son." Tears had finally cascaded down Emma's cheeks, glistening like the water below her, the memory racing through her mind, images flashing before her. "He left me alone and pregnant. I didn't know what to do. I couldn't raise a kid alone in L.A. as a bodyguard. If it wasn't for David, I don't know what I would have done."

"Emma love," Killian began.

"And now all I have left from that is the memory of him and…" a sob broke softly from her throat "…Henry, who I haven't been a good enough mother too. I'm always away. He tells me its fine but I wish I could be there for him, to protect him."

"Emma, you are an amazing mother, and your lad loves your more than you could imagine. He is strong and understands that you are doing what's best for the two of you. And I don't know what kind of bastard that bloody Neal was, but I promise you that I would never do that to you."

"Killian…" Emma sighed, not knowing what to say. He grabbed her chin gently to turn her head towards his searching eyes. He wiped her glistening cheeks lightly. She finally willed her eyes to look up to meet his.

"Never love," he promised. Another tear fell just as Killian's quick fingers whipped it away. "I'm sorry."

Emma's heart ached, but it wasn't from fear. Emma didn't what to admit from what, but she _knew_. She knew damn well why it felt like her heart was going to burst. And it was this feeling that would tell her to run, to stop. But she couldn't back away, she physically couldn't, her body was failing her. Killian's face inched closer to hers, his breath dancing across her face.

 _Never let your guard down,_ Emma repeated.

He got closer.

_Never let them out of your sight._

And closer.

_Never get to attached._

And closer.

_And absolutely, never_

So close, lips practically touching.

 _fall in_ …oh screw it.

Emma let his lips capture hers. He nipped gently at her bottom lip, causing Emma to let a shaky sighs. Killian's tongue swiped across her bottom lip as Emma parted hers further to let him in. Their lips moved in sync as Emma moved to weave her hand in his dark tuffs of hair. She felt Killian's hand glide up her back, softly pulling at the ends of her hair before tangling in her blonde locks. His lips ghosted a kiss across her lips once more before moving to peck away the tears that had fallen down Emma's cheeks. She felt his hand anchored on her hip as she hung on to him. He traced his lips across her cheeks before Emma tugged on his hair, connecting their lips again. She traced her hand down his arm and around his waist, bringing him closer. She heard him moan as he tilted his head further to deepen the kiss. Emma felt Killian's hand brush the helm of shirt, lifting it ever so slightly. His fingers brushing her skin softly…

_Snap._

Emma tore her lips away, her head whirling toward the trees. She could see Killian do the same.

 _Snap._ Another twig snapped. Emma's hand hovered over her gun as she rose quickly.

 _Snap._  Gun out Emma yelled out into the trees "Who's there?" Suddenly a figured emerged from the trees. It was Leroy. Emma let out the breath, one she didn't even know she had been holding in.

"Geez sister, put the gun down. It's just me," he snapped. Emma gave him a glare before shoving her gun away.

"Mate, what the hell are you doing, you almost gave us a bloody heart attack," Killian shot from behind her.

"You two where gone for a while so I thought I would go and check if you where ok. It didn't go without some rather disapproving sass from the crazy lady in your house," Leroy explained. Killian simply chuckled. "Anyway, she says you better get your asses back there or your foods gonna get cold."

"We're coming," Emma assured him. Leroy turned around, heading into the woods. Emma moved to follow him but Killian caught her arm, whirling her around. Her eyes blinked from his blue orbs to his lips before he dotted a whisper of a kiss on hers.

"Let's go eat love," he said before slipping past her. Emma brushed her fingers across her kiss-bruised lips, mentally cursing herself for letting this happen. But she caught herself smiling, her lips curved slightly. It was true that they  _where_  far away from any danger, so maybe this wasn't that bad. Maybe feeling something other than pain that the memory had branded her was an option. Emma knew she would have to deal with this when they got home, but she also knew the kiss had numbed the pain she felt for so long, and she liked the feeling of that.


	17. Chapter 17

Emma kept her eyes glued to the plate in front of her, her ears perking at the sound of the clang of silverware and the hearty laughs and light conversation that surrounded the round kitchen table. Her eyes flickered from the plate, watching the syrup slip across the china, to the blinking gaze of the clear blue eyes that she kept meeting. She felt her lips curl into a small, hopefully unnoticeable smile that she shot Killian from across the table. He meet her smile with one of the same, crossing his hands across his chest as he leaned back in his chair and turned his gaze back to the conversation. This had been going on for the past half hour, quick glances and small smiles.

"…what do you think Ms. Swan?" a voice interrupted Emma from her silent stoning at the far end of the table. She tore her gaze away from Killian to meet the questioning gaze of Regina.

"I'm sorry, what?" Emma asked. Regina looked at her with a confused gaze as she set down her silverware and tossed her napkin onto the table.

"I asked if you got any sleep at all considering the late hour we were up till. The rest of us barley did," she replied sternly.

"Um, ya, I got some…" she replied.

"Oh don't bother her Ms. Bossy Pants, I'm sure she has other matters to worry about than your uninteresting small talk," Granny jumped in. She stood at the sink, drying off dishes from the morning's meal. Emma could see Killian exchange a look with the older women before she squinted her eyes and threw a rag at the singer. "Get your ass up here Jones and help me with the dishes."

"You mean Liam right?" he chuckled and threw the dishrag at his brother, only to get it tossed back at him.

"In your dreams pretty boy," Granny laughed before moving over to pull him up from the chair. Emma couldn't help but laugh a bit, getting a playful glare from Killian as a payment.

"Well if you all will excuse me, I have to go unpack my things and dig out my bug spray," Regina announced, annoyance running through her voice as she turned back to face Emma. "Ms. Swan, may I speak with you for a moment?" Emma sighed and got up, uneagerly following the brunet out into the sitting room.

"Is there something you would like to tell me Emma?" she asked sternly as she turned around to face Emma once they were alone.

"I'm sorry?" Emma asked shoving her hands into her pockets.

"Are you hard of hearing Ms. Swan?" the women snapped "you don't think I see the lingering looks and the doey eyes you two where throwing each other at breakfast. It made me sick quite frankly. What is going on between you and my client?"

"It's nothing Regina," Emma explained.

"Sure as hell it better not be because I can't have you unfocused, or Jones, so I hope that whatever it is that is going on between the two of you is really  _nothing_ ," she hissed thought her teeth.

"Everything alright out here?" a familiar voice called. Emma felt Killian's form lingering behind her. She held Regina's warning gaze for a moment longer as the brunette replied with a stern yes and turned to move up the stairs. Emma's shoulders fell, an invisible weight lifting off of her shoulders.

"What the bloody hell did she want?" Killian asked sternly. Emma sucked in a deep breath before turning around to face him. His blue eyes shinned with worry and confusion.

"That was Regina giving the keep my hands of you speech or she will rip my heart out," Emma sighed, running a clammy hand through her hair.

"I wouldn't put it past her," Killian laughed, toying with a single strand of hair that had drifted onto Emma's shoulder. She glared at him before tearing her eyes away from his and gluing them to the wooden floor. Emma found herself staring to count the cracks cut into the wood.

"You alright love?" Killian asked, moving his hand to gently brush against her fingertips. Emma moved her eyes away from the floor and glided it to Killian's hand, which was intertwining with hers. The sight made her smile, something she hadn't genuinely done in a long time, but found that she had for at least the third time that day.

"Ya," she assured him giving his hand a small squeeze. Suddenly the sound of a throat being cleared tore them apart. Emma peaked over Killian to see Granny and Liam in doorway to the kitchen.

"Told you that's why they were late," Granny commented, making Liam chuckle. Emma's checks burned slightly as she shoved her hands back into her pockets.

"Oh Granny, let it go," Liam laughed as he moved to put an arm around his brother. Emma looked over at the singer, finding it was him now who was counting the cracks in the floor. She chuckled when she saw his cheeks redden a bit. "Hey, how about we go for a boat ride out on the lake?" Liam boomed, breaking the awkward tension.

"Oh I don't know Liam, I think Ms. Pantsuit upstairs will object," Granny laughed as she made her way into the kitchen, throwing the dishrag over her shoulder.

"Well that shouldn't stop the rest of us. If Ms. Mills wants to spend the day swatting mosquitoes and drowning in papers and cell phone calls them so be it," Liam replied "I on the other hand would rather spend it on the water."

"Good call brother, let's go," Killian beamed, exchanging a hopeful glance with Emma.

"Alright, I'll gather everyone else and we will meet at the dock in ten," Liam announced as he made his way up stairs to get Regina.

"You coming Swan?" Killian asked, a hand running down her arm as Liam jogged out of the room. Emma looked up at him, seeing a twinkle of excitement in his eyes.

"Ya sure," she replied "I just have to go take care of one thing." Emma turned on her heal and made her way up the creaking stairs. She pushed her way into her room, leaning against the hard wood door. She reached into her back pocket and flipped her phone open. Henry's smiling face greeted her, her wallpaper a picture of Emma and her son at their favorite pizza place, one he had to drag her too after insisting that "w _e can't always have takeout mom."_  Henry's voice echoed in her head, making Emma's heart pang. She smiled at the thought of him, knowing that if he where there he would be urging, even begging her to stop stowing around in her room and to go out, to live, to take a chance.

"We can't always have takeout," Emma repeated her son's words and smiled. Suddenly a knock vibrated the door she was leaning on, making Emma jump slightly.

"Swan?" a voice called "Are you sure you're alright love?"

"I'm fine," Emma called her voice cracking and another smile tearing its way across her lips.  _Four._  Emma turned and opened the door, welcoming the sight of two blue eyes and a mop of messy raven black hair. Emma knew that the weight she still felt on her shoulders was that twinge of doubt, but seeing Killian at the door made it lift somehow and she remembered the tingling feeling of her lips that he had branded her with that morning at the docks.

"Well everyone else is heading out and I figured I should stay behind and..." but Emma didn't let him finish. She fisted a hand in his shirt and pulled him in kiss. Killian's breath hitched in surprise but soon he was kissing Emma back. She nipped at his lips softly before tilting her head and deepen the kiss. Killian's tongue slid across her bottom lip, soothing softly as he asked for permission, which Emma granted. He felt her sigh, almost moan into the kiss as he tightened a hand on the small of her back, pulling her closer. Emma's hand trailed down his arm to his stomach, wrapping it around his waist and pulling him against her. The contact made Killian shiver as he fisted his other hand in her golden hair. It took all of the will power Killian had to tear his lips away from Emma's, knowing that if they kept going, it would lead to much more than a simple doorway kiss.

As their lips broke, Emma whimpered gently at the loss, breathing heavily as she tried to regain her breath. "I um," Emma began.

"Don't you bloody dare over think this love," Killian growled as he kissed her again, knowing he needed to drown her doubts. But just as quickly as he leaned in, he pulled away, earning another moan from Emma. He pressed his forehead against hers, softly nudging her nose against his.

Emma lost count as to how long they stayed that way, the only sound filling the doorway was their breaths as they slowly evened out. It was Killian who finally broke the silence.

"We should head on out, Liam will be waiting with the boats," he managed. Emma nodded briskly, swallowing hard before slipping out of his warm grasp, immediately feeling the loss. Killian gave her a small smile as he grabbed her hand and led her out of the doorway. Her knees felt like jelly and her heart was pounding. God had it really been this long since she felt this way? Emma finally looked up to meet Killian's eyes; they were clouded and dark with desire. Emma smiled back, she wasn't the only one.

NLYGD

Graham shifted in his seat; his anticipation was ready to burst. They had parked in front of Gold's secret hideout about two hours ago and where waiting for the right time to burst in. All the needed was a sight that someone, anyone, was inside and he would give the signal.

"Anything?" Graham called into his walkie-talkie. His eyes were glued onto the house. From a street point of view, it seemed like a normal house, not the home of a blood thirsty maniac. The lights in the two story house where off, the shutters closed and there was no sign of any vehicle parked in the driveway or around the building.

"Nothing," a voice cracked from the other line. Graham sighed as he eyes the multiple black vans scattered around the street. They were all filled with five police officers waiting to burst through at the go signal. If one would even come. Graham's eyes stayed glued to the house, he refused to tear them away. He promised Emma that he would get this son of a bitch and he was hoping to deliver some good news. Just as Graham was about to take another sip of his strong black coffee, he saw it, a sign. It was the dim light of a room on the first floor illuminating.

"Light first floor far window, go time," he called into his radio. He motioned for the police officers to move as he jumped out of the door, gun in hand. He jogged out to the front of the house, crouching in the neatly trimmed bushes that lined the fence. His team of officers surrounded the house, running in from all different sides. Graham jumped out and ran to the front door, kicking it in and running inside. Within seconds, the dark house that he had been staring at for hours illuminated with light. He rounded corners to check for anyone in the various rooms but all he found was empty, holed out rooms with limited furniture and dozens of voices yelling "clear". The house was empty.

"This is impossible, who turned on the light on the first floor?" Graham asked a fellow officer, who simply shrugged and shook his head in confusion.

"Sheriff Graham?" a voice called from the basement "you might want to see this." Graham shoved his gun away and jogged down the stair dumbfounded. He reached the bottom and looked around the large cement room, what he found leaving his mouth hanging open. He flipped out his phone and dialed Emma's number, bring the phone to his ear. There was no ring, just a small beep as the call went to voice mail.

"This is Emma Swan, leave a message."

"Emma it's Graham. I know you can't answer your phone but this is an emergency. We raided Gold's house and he isn't here but we found his lair. Emma he has pictures and papers of you and Killian and Regina and Leroy and his men. He has maps and layouts of the concert arenas and…" Graham looked around and shuffled though some of the papers on the only desk in the room when suddenly his hand stopped at a certain map that was scrawled open. It was then that fear struck him. "Emma if you get this you need you get out of that cabin. You're in danger, he knows where you are."


	18. Chapter 18

"I'm going to kill you!" Regina screeched, shaking off the water clinging to her black jacket.

"Better run Locksley," Killian laughed "the witch's wrath has been unleashed." Emma let out a small chuckle; amused at seeing the annoyed look planted on the brunettes face. Killian turned his head, his eyes connecting with hers across the water as they both laughed. Emma had been opted to share a motor boat with the protesting manager. Robin and Killian had shared a boat, and their engine had sputtered while Robin and been trying to start it again, spraying icy water onto Regina.

"Sorry Regina," Robin laughed "it was the engine, not me." Emma saw the daggers Regina was burning into the golden haired man and laughed again. She pulled her jacket tighter around herself as a chilled breeze brushed against her arms.

"Ah, we better get inside soon," Liam announced. He and Leroy had been sharing a boat as well. The group had started off in their small motor boats, spending a majority of the day on the glistening lake waters. They spent the day listening to Liam's many stories, hearing Leroy's grumbles about forgetting to bring food, and Regina's constant moaning about hating being on the water. Emma had watched the golden sun as it began to set, it's orange and red blaze turning the trees into shadows and making the water shimmer in an auburn glow. But with the setting sun came the cold air, its icy presence soon upon the group.

"Liam's right, we should be heading back," Killian called.

"Finally," Regina huffed, wrapping her coat tighter around her, its cloth still dusted droplets of water.

 _No kidding_ Emma thought. Sharing a boat with Regina had been worse than any job she had ever done. She would take the worst of her clients over her any day. Emma eyed the other two boats as the men started their engines and turned their boats 'round, heading quickly to the shore. Their motors left white rippled trails in the lakes cold waters. Emma, being the closest to their engine, turned around and pulled on the handle. But the engine just sputtered. She tried again but it stubbornly refused to start. Emma groaned in frustration and pulled on the handle once more. The rusted engine shook and refused to start.

"Damn it," Emma growled, running a chilled hand through her hair. She watched the other boats already heading toward the docks.

"Why the hell aren't we moving?" Regina snapped, finally turning to stare at Emma.

"The engine isn't starting," Emma sighed, ready to call the others for help.

"I'll see about that," Regina snapped. She pushed Emma aside and eyed the engine. She grabbed onto the handle of the motor and sharply pulled it twice.

"Regina, I don't think that that's…" Emma started but was cut off by the hum of the motor. Regina put her hands on her hips, a satisfied smirk on her face.

"You see, that wasn't so hard," she sassed. Emma rolled her eyes and reached for the steering handle, hoping to turn the boat around and head back. But suddenly the motor made a load groan and started humming uncontrollably. The boat started shaking, echoing the vicious vibrations of the motor causing both women losing their footing. Emma then felt her leg bump into the turning handle which instantly veered the boat sharply to the side. Within seconds, Emma felt her legs hit the side of the boat once more, losing her footing all together and whirling off the side and into the icy water.

Emma didn't even have time to be scared, the piercing cold of the lakes water washed over her so fast, she was enveloped in its icy grasp within seconds. Emma felt her muscles tense instantly. Water was filling her nose and clouding the sounds of yelling that had been coming from the dock not far ahead. Emma's eyes shot open, the icy water burning her eyes and her throat. Suddenly pain set in, along with seer panic as she kicked her legs, desperate to reach the water's glowing surface above. Emma kicked, her arms seeming irresponsive as the nerves in them slowly dulled with the cold. Emma closed her eyes and kicked, waving her arms and prying through the water with each desperate stroke. Her lungs almost gave out until she breached the surface of the water. She coughed and sputtered, seeing her breath cloud in the cold air as she searched to regain the oxygen that had been snatched from her. But it wasn't long before she felt herself sinking again, the cold water taking its toll on her muscles, making it hard to stay above the surface. Emma was once again under the surface, her throat was on fire as she waved her arms again, her head almost breaking the surface again till she felt a sharp pain crash against her skull. Emma's hands when to her head, cradling it was she sank deeper into the water. Emma couldn't hold on much longer, her arms where no longer supporting her and cold water weighed her down and filled her lungs. She heard muffled shouts and cries, her world darkening slowly.  _This was it. No. It couldn't be. Henry…I can't leave him…must…kick._  Emma tried pushing her legs to move, but they were no help. She was drowning.

"Emma!" she heard a faint yell. It wasn't until she felt the water surge, someone splashing into the water next to her, that her world finally went black.

_Emma...Emma!_

\\\\\

" _Emma! It's a boy!"_

_Emma felt a rush of eutrophic relief wash over her as she heard the cries of a baby fill the white hospital room. Her breathing was labored and sweat was dripping down her face, her voice strained from screaming. It was then that she saw the beaming face of the doctor, his eyes shining. The relief was gone, pain draining it away._

" _I can't," Emma cried out hoarsely "I can't do this. I can be a mother." Tears spilled down her burning cheeks, her heart aching, the agony she felt almost indescribably as it dulled her senses._

" _Emma, are you sure?" the doctor asked, the light in his eyes draining "Do you at least want to hold him?"_

_Emma was about to shake her head no until she tiled her head to see the little human in the doctors arms. She closed her eyes and weakly nodded her head yes. The doctor handed her the crying baby. Emma's heart leaped into her throat as she stared down at the little boy. She cradled him, unsure of how to do it just right, but finally held him close, his little form molding into hers. The boy blinked his eyes open; they shinned up at Emma. A smile tore it was onto Emma face as she ran a hand down the little boys face, feeling then his small hand grasp her finger. Emma stared into the boys big eyes. The misery she had been feeling for the past months had seemed to float off of her shoulder. This was her son._ _**Her son** _ _. She laughed, tears spilling down her face as she kissed the baby on the forehead._

" _Hey kid," she smiled, looking down into the boys eyes._

" _Emma!" Emma heard the cries of people in the distance, turning her head to look at the door. But there wasn't a door, all she saw was a bright light. Emma's eyes squinted as she held her son tighter._

" _Emma!"_

" _Killian?" Emma cried, her eyes widening as she recognizing the voice instantly._

" _Come on Swan, don't do this to me!" Killian called._

" _Do what?" Emma sobbed._

" _Breath Swan!"_

" _Killian?!" Emma suddenly couldn't breathe, the air escaping her. Her lungs where burning, they filled with water. She sputtered and coughed. No air was coming in. Panicking, Emma stared down into her son's big eyes, trying to regain her breathe but it seemed impossible._

" _Emma, love, please…"_

_\\\\\_

Suddenly Emma's eyes shot open, her vision swimming and searching. Emma coughed, feeling the burning cold water heave out of her lungs.

"Emma!" a cracking voice cried. Emma felt the freezing air fill her, the water leaving her body, but leaving her cold, frozen to the touch. She blinked, her vision finally clearing to see a pair of worried blue eyes.

"Killian," she whispered, her voice only managing so much. He smiled, his raven hair wet and clinging to his forehead. His eyes filled with concern as his arms came around her as her buried his face in her neck.

"Killian, we need to get them inside!" Liam's voice called. Wait… _Regina!_ Emma eyes darted around to see the brunette standing, her hair clinging to her face as she shivered. Robin was draping his coat around her. Emma's eyes went back to Killian, who immediately scooped her up into his arms and rushed to get inside the cabin. They hurried through the woods and into the house.

"Granny, light the fireplace in the living room!" Killian shouted as he pushed through the door, Emma's arms clinging to him, her icy blue fingers hanging on limply to his equally cold neck.

"Killian, take Emma to the den!" Liam called, his clothes soaking wet as well, he must have jumped in after them. Emma closed her eyes and within seconds of feeling the warmth of the house overcome her, she was being set down. She looked up and saw Killian had taken her into a large room with a few arm chairs and a fur rug draped across the floor. He draped a blanket over her and rushed to get the fireplace lit. Once the fire was kindling, he ran out of the room. Emma's eyes were glued to the newly emerging flames of the fire place. She soon heard as Killian emerged back quickly with a change of clothes and a towel. He knelt down next to her and spoke gently.

"Love, we need to get you out of these wet clothes," he said, worry darkening his eyes. Emma just nodded her head, her skull was pounding and her lips pursed. Killian noticed her discomfort almost instantly, and gently titled her head. "Bloody hell. Granny! Get a first aid kit and some ice!"

Emma tugged at his shirt and gave him a weak but pointed look. Killian's eyes shot down to hers. "Right, no ice." He chuckled weakly. Emma felt him start to peal her wet leather jacket off her. It slid down her arms and plopped down next to her. Shame, she actually liked that jacket. Her shirt was next. She tried to help, but her arms where shaking as she lifted them, being of little use. She felt Killian's hand gently slide her shirt off. Emma's eyes never left his face. She watched his eyes flicker down her arms as his hands rested on them. The heat of the fire burned her skin, but her insides where a cold cave, ice running through her veins. Killian then lifted his eyes back to hers and moved lower. There was nothing sexual in his actions, only pure caring and gentleness. He gingerly slid off her boots and pants, laying them down near the discarded jacket. She felt as the fabric was peeled from her, eyeing Killian still as his face was illuminated in the light of the fire. He then met her eyes. He smiled weakly and handed her the towel, which she wrapped around herself. Emma then noticed that he too was soaking wet.  _He had jumped in after her._

"Killian, you need to change," she got out, resting a cold hand on his soaking chest. He looked down at his soaking clothes and laughed a bit before nodding.

"I'll be back in a sec, love," he said as he handed her the blanket and the clothes he brought. Emma watched him slip out the door. Once he was gone she peeled off the rest of her soaking clothes, her head still pounding. She slipped on the dry clothes and wrapped herself back in the blanket. He was back soon, and holding a first aid kit. He sat down next to her, laying the kit down as well. "Alright love, let's take a look here." He tilted her head forward slowly, inspecting her head.

"Looks like we won't need bandages Swan, it was just a bump," he noted. Emma let out a breath, her eyes boring holes into his. He finally looked down at her, cupping her cheek and smiling slightly.

"Thank you," Emma finally breathed out. "For um…you know… saving my life," she fumbled, breaking their gaze.

"Eh, love," he whispered, bringing her eyes back to his "your welcome." Emma chuckled at this. Killian's brows furrowed as he gave her a questioning look. "What is it?"

"Oh nothing," she sighed "just the irony I guess. I mean I'm supposed to be the one saving you, protecting you, yet here you are…" she motioned. Killian laughed lightly, a genuine smile pressing on his face.

"Everyone needs a little saving sometimes Swan," he replied "even a strong and stubborn lass like yourself." Emma scoffed and shook her head, her eyes glued to the wooden floor.

"Wouldn't you know it," she whispered, closing her eyes. She felt Killian's arms go around her, drawing her toward his slowly warming body. Emma tensed at first, but relaxed seconds later, letting her body mold perfectly into his as warmth overcame her. They stayed that way for a while, blanket wrapped around them as they lay next to the crackling fireplace. The sun had gone down by then, leaving the only light in the room coming from the twinkling flames. They stayed in silence for a good amount of time. Soon Emma started to feel the warmth dwindle back into her veins. She didn't know quite how long they had stayed there but it was her that broke the silence.

"I saw Henry," Emma said, her voice filling the hole set by the quite.

"Pardon?" Killian questioned, looking down at her with a questioning gaze. Emma shifted a bit, her body still resting against his, refusing to lose the heat he was blanketing her with.

"When I was out," she continued "I saw Henry; how I held him for the first time." Killian was silent as she continued. "He was just a baby and I thought about giving him up for adoption," Emma sighed "I thought I couldn't be a mother."

"Nonsense," Killian muttered into her hair. Emma closed her eyes, a smile tugging at her lips.

"It wasn't until I held him for the first time, when he looked at me with his big green eyes, that I knew I couldn't let him go."

"And when you were in the lake, you were afraid you were going to leave him," Killian finished. Emma nodded her head in agreement. It was silent again, the only sound coming from the crackling fire.

"I heard you too," Emma finally got out. Killian stiffened, his eyebrows going up in surprise. "You were calling my name; you where begging me not leave." Emma finally looked up to meet his eyes. Killian took in a staggering breath before speaking.

"Aye, I was," he admitted "I almost lost you today, Swan." He gently brushed a loose waved lock behind her ear. "You have changed me, love and I can't bear to imagine what would have happened if I lost you."

Emma took in a sharp breath and broke his gaze, staring out into the fire. Killian sighed, watching as the light of the flames dance across her face, illuminating the curve of her cheek, the freckles dusted across her nose, and the specks of green in her eyes. He leaned in and gently tilted her head to face him. Her emerald orbs widened as he leaned in, gently pressing his lips to hers. The kiss was slow, gentle, until Killian swept his tongue longingly across her bottom lips that he pried Emma's lips open. Their tongues tangled as Emma rose to her knees, draping her arms around his neck as he held her in place, his arms around her slender waist.

Killian's lips tore from hers as the dragged their way down her jaw, nibbling their way across. He pulled them lower, trailing his kisses down the column of her neck. He dipped his lips into the hollow of her throat. He brushed his nose along her collar bone before moving to kiss it as well. He felt Emma's chilled hands slide down and into his shirt hesitantly. He growled at the cold contact they made with his warm skin and tore his lips back to hers. He felt a moan break from her lips as his hands grazed the helm of her shirt, pushing it up as his hands wandered the smooth skin of her waist. He felt her arch toward him as he kneaded her skin.

It was then that Emma's lips tore from his. Killian groaned at the loss of contact. Their breaths mingled a bit before Emma's hands slide from under his shirt. She got up abruptly and ran a shaking hand through her hair.

"Um, I'll be back in a sec," she breathed out as she slide out of the den. Emma rushed through the dark hallway, everyone seemingly in bed. She walked up the stairs before she finally burst into her room and to the bathroom. She propped her hands up against the sink and tried to steady her heart was pounding and her head still aching. She had found she was no longer cold; her burning skin had melted away the ice. Her thoughts kept drifting back to Killian's lips as they had moved across her skin. God it felt so good. Then why did she leave?

Emma sighed. She had already broken her code and yet she was still running.  _Old habits die hard._  Emma contemplated her next move; she could go back downstairs and continue what they had started or bid him goodnight, putting him at arms lengths again.

Emma shook her head, going back into her room and snatching a bottle of Aspirin out of her bag, desperate to relieve her headache first before she decided. Emma popped the pill into her mouth and forced it down with some water. She then moved to remove the wet bandage from her bullet wound, rewrapping it slowly and carefully. Suddenly her eyes trailed to her nightstand where her phone sat. It was blinking softly. Confused, Emma trailed to it, turning it on before seeing she had a voicemail.

 _Odd,_  she didn't think she had service up here. It was from Graham, she figured it was important enough to listen to it.

Emma pressed the button and lifted the phone her ear, letting Graham's worried tone fill her ears. "Emma it's Graham. I know you can't answer your phone but this is an emergency. We raided Gold's house and he isn't here but we found his lair. Emma he has pictures and papers of you and Killian and Regina and Leroy and his men. He has maps and layouts of the concert arenas and…" Emma's heart was pounding; she couldn't believe what she was hearing. "Emma if you get this you need you get out of that cabin. You're in danger, he knows where you are." It was then that Emma let the phone slide out of her hands as ran out the bedroom door.

NLYGD

Killian watched as Emma rushed out the den, sighing as she disappeared from the room. He ran a hand through his hair.  _She was still running._  He knew she needed her space, so he decided to wait till she returned. Killian's thought drifted to her, how he pulled her out of the freezing lake water. He had seen her fly off the edge of the boat, his heart stopping as he watched her splash into the water. He shouldn't have left her behind. God, she wouldn't have been in such a situation if he had just waited for her. He thought of her cold skin as he dragged her onto the shore, her blue lips as he wrestled to preform CPR. When he saw her finally breathe, it was like the weight of the world had been lifted from his heart. He couldn't watch another woman he cared for die, not again, not because of him. He couldn't risk losing her, not when he had just found her.

Suddenly, Killian heard the door open from behind him. He stared into the fire and smiled.

"Back for more?" he chuckled, expecting Emma's smooth voice.

"Indeed I am Jones," a smug voice called from behind him. Killian felt his heart sink. He whirled around, coming face to face with the barrel of a gun.


	19. Chapter 19

"Zelena?" Killian stammered. He whirled around to see the smug face of the red head, her green eyes where glowing with a murderous tone. She flashed her gleaming white teeth in a snarling smile.

"Long time no see, huh?" she hissed, clicking her tongue against her top set of teeth. She was draped in an all-black outfit from her jacket to her jeans. A green gem was shining from the necklace hanging around her neck.

"What the bloody hell are you doing here," Killian snarled before sanding up. Zelena trailed her gun up, following his rising form as he going up. Killian motioned to the gun. "And with that no less." Zelena merely chuckled.

"Doing what Gold should have done a long time ago," she snapped. Killian's brows rose in surprise.

"You didn't…" he got out. Zelena's eyes light up as she cocked the gun.

"What?" she shrugged "Leave my job as your former manager and run off to work with your ex security guard?"

"Damn you," Killian hissed as he stared daggers into the women. Zelena chuckled and rolled her eyes, her stare turning vicious.

"Oh come on," she laughed "what did you expect? You were the worst drunken mess I have ever had to deal with. I couldn't babysit you anymore and Regina seemed more than capable to do it herself. Everyone blamed the messes you were getting yourself into on me. Gold offered me a way out, made me see what kind of monster you really could be, tricking his wife and luring her in with your tricks and lust." Suddenly Killian's eyes meet with a pair of gleaming green ones behind Zelena. They were peeking out from behind the open entrance blocked by Zelena.  _Emma._

"Oh cut the crap Zelena," Killian spat "You and I both now that's not the reason you left." Killian could see Emma's gun flash from behind the open door. He had to get her away from the door. "You left because you finally saw that with Milah gone, you could slip in and have him to yourself." The comment made Zelena's eyes race with fury. "You think the others didn't see how you eyed him? You saw a chance to sweep in, didn't you?"

"Shut up! He loved me!" she hissed, the gun shaking in her hands.

"But he doesn't really does he?" Killian chuckled "Why else would he have you here doing his dirty work?"

"I said shut up!" Zelena snarled, finally stepping away from the door, leaving room for Emma to step in. But she didn't.  _What the hell was she waiting for?_

"I bet he has another women lined up to do the rest of his work for him, doesn't he?" This made her snap, her face green with envy and fury as she lunged at Killian. It was then that Emma ran into the room, the grip of her gun connecting with the back of Zelena's head. The red head stumbled forward, swirling around to face Emma as she gripped her skull. She pointed her gun shakily at her and fired a round. It barely missed Emma as she lunged forward, kicking the gun out of the women's hand before her fist finally connected with her jaw. Zelena fell to the ground face first with an audible thud, moaning in pain. Killian was first to snatch the gun out of her hand the minute she was down. Seconds later, running sounded from the hallway. Leroy burst into the room first, Robin and Liam seconds behind.

"What the hell happened in here?" Leroy shouted "Is that…?"

"Zelena? Yes, I'm afraid so," Killian replied, unloading the gun with a swift move.

"Who the hell is she?" Emma snapped, fumbling with her wet jacket that had been thrown aside to reveal a pair of gleaming cuffs. She snapped them onto Zelena's wrists and pulled the moaning women onto her feet.

"My former manager," Killian sighed, tossing the gun onto a nearby sofa chair.

"She quit soon after Milah's murder, we all assumed it was because she ran off with Gold and it seems we were right," Leroy sighed.

"And why am I just learning this now?" Emma snapped, anger bubbling in her chest.

"Because we didn't see her as the real threat. It was Gold we were focused on," Leroy sighed.

"What the hell is going on down here," a moaning Regina sounded, barging into the room, wrapping a robe she was wearing tighter around herself. Her eyes widened at the sight of Zelena.

"Oh my god," Regina stammered in disbelief "Zelena?"

"Hello Regina," the red head hissed.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Regina yelled.

"Seems we were right, she ran away with Gold," Leroy explained. Regina's eyes flickered from him back to the women.

"You two know each other?" Emma questioned.

"Yes," Regina hissed "we were both hired to work for Jones and when she stepped down, I took over as head."

"And yet none of you thought this was important enough to mention?" Emma yelled, waving her hands in disbelief.

"Swan, Gold had dozens of men working for him, it's no surprise she is one of them," Killian sighed.

"Especially not after what happened with Whale," Leroy sighed. Emma cringed at the memory.

"We need to take her to the authorities," Emma snapped. "We need to know who else Gold might have working for him."

"I'll take her," Liam sighed "I know the way to the police station." Emma shoved the red head toward Liam, who grabbed her by her hands which where currently twisted around her back. He pushed her towards the front door.

"That's not our only problem," Emma sighed "seems that Gold had figured out where we are and could send more men. I got a message from Graham telling me that before I came down here to find Zelena ready to kill Killian. He said that Gold wasn't in his house and he had maps and pictures and he knew our location. We need to get out of here before he sends more men to…" Suddenly a crack was sounded from outside. It was gunfire.

"Liam!" Killian gasped in horror before snatching the gun off of the sofa. Emma grabbed her gun, following Killian out of the den.

"Killian wait!" she yelled. But Killian was far from listening. The singer burst through the front door, seeing both Zelena and Liam on the ground and more gunfire sounding in his ears. Emma burst through the door seconds after with the rest of the crew behind her. She registered movement not far from the tree line and aimed her gun. She fired two rounds into the trees, seeing a dark silhouetted form make its way through the greenery and darting away.

"There!" she yelled, he eyes darting towards the moving figure, her gun still drawn. Leroy and Robin ran into the trees with their weapons, sprinting after the intruder. Killian ran to his brother who was kneeling next to a fallen Zelena.

"Liam, bloody hell, you alright?" he called, kneeling down next to his brother.

"I'm fine," he panted, "but she isn't," Liam declared. "She's been shot."

Within seconds, Emma was by their side, kneeling down as and hovering over the wounded women. "Shit," she hissed "where has she been hit?"

"Her chest," Liam fumbled, tearing off his jacket and pressing it to an open wound near her left shoulder.

"We need to call the paramedics," Emma yelled.

"They won't get here on time," Killian snapped. Emma ran a hand through her hair. Suddenly she heard running footsteps approach her. She whirled around, gun drawn, to see Leroy.

"Did you get 'em?" Emma asked, her voice wavering and hope faltering.

"Sorry sister," he panted "they got away. Robins still out scouting but I think our luck's run short."

"Well isn't this great," Regina sighed, coming up behind them. "We lost them both!"

Suddenly, a loud sound filled their ears. Emma looked up to see the bright light of a helicopter shinning down on them. The machines rotor was on full speed, blasting high winds and making the trees shake as it lowered, it's small sight now growing larger as it neared the ground.

"Graham," Emma sighed as she saw the police sign branded onto the side of the chopper. "We need to move!"

Liam scooped up Zelena and him and rest of the group moved to the porch. The helicopter blasted gusts of air, whipping Emma's hair around and into her face as she rushed the group out of the way. The helicopters bright lights blinded her as she stared out, seeing a few dark figures jump out of the chopper as it lowered finally. Their forms where clouded by the blinding light and the dust blowing around and clouding the air from the machines landing. They form immediately rushed towards them.

"Emma!" a familiar voice yelled.

"David!" she called out in relief. The tall man's form was illuminated finally as he approached them. Not far behind were the worried stricken faces of Graham and a group of FBI men charging toward them. David scooped Emma into a hug; his arm's squeezing her, cutting of her air momentarily.

"Thank god you're ok!" he roared over the deafening sounds of the chopper. "Jones! Still alive huh?"

"Barley holding on," Killian tried. David managed a chuckled.

"Emma!" Graham called, coming up from behind David. "You guys alright?"

"No, we need a medic now! A shooter ran off into the tree line and someone was shot." Emma explained.

"Who?" David asked, his eyes darting around. Leroy stepped up then, his eyes racing with anger and concern.

"Nolan, it's Zelena," he called. David's faced washed over with shock, disbelief frosting his eyes.

"What!?" he bellowed. Emma could hear Graham yelling into a walkie talkie, commanding his men to scour the woods. She watched as men dressed in bullet proof vest spread out, covering every inch of the wood. She watched as Robin jogged out from the tree line to join them, flashing his badge to the incoming officers. She could see two men running from the helicopter with a stretcher.

"She left to work with Gold," Leroy explained.

"Damn, I knew she was up to nothing good when she left," David sighed. The medics arrived then, scooping the women onto the stretcher, springing opening a case of bandages and supplies. Then Graham stepped up, taking his attention away from his men. Emma saw the medics shake their heads as they silently declared Zelena hadn't made it.

"Damn it," Graham sighed as the rest shook their heads in grief.

"David we need to get out of here," Emma commanded "If Gold's men are here than he can't be far behind. If we don't get out of here than…"

"Emma…" David tried.

"he could send in more men and Killian could…" she continued.

"Emma!" David yelled at her, cutting her off.

"What?!" Emma yelled, her eyes running with confusion.

"We got him."

NLYGD

Emma paced the length of the police station, her mind whirling with questions as she recalled her previous conversation with David.

_\\\\\\\\\_

" _What do you mean you got him?" she snapped as the group was finally lifted into the chopper._

" _They caught him not four miles away. We had two choppers scouring the rest of the grounds while we went to get you When Graham found out that you were in danger we hopped into the jet and got here as fast as we could. We knew he was coming to get you so we called up the police team up here. They called up their choppers and soon located a black van making its way up here and we called in the team. They chased him and his crew down before he got here."_

" _Then how did Zelena and whoever was in the woods get here?" Emma questioned._

" _They must have been ahead of him and got here first. He was coming to see if his work had been finished," David explained._

_\\\\\\\\\_

"Swan, you're burning a trail into the bloody carpet," Killian called from next to her. He was seated in a chair near her as well as Leroy and Robin. Liam and Regina were getting coffee as the group waited for David and Graham to finish up with the sheriff.

"It just doesn't make sense to me," she muttered. "Gold spent so long trying to get you only to mess up the last second and get caught? I don't get it…"

"Well at least the bastard is finally in cuffs," Leroy called.

"Ya, shouldn't we be happy about that?" Robin called. Emma shook her head. It still didn't fit to her. Suddenly, she heard a door shut behind her. David and Graham stepped out of the sheriff's head office and made their way over to them.

"Everything's been handled," David said "They will be transferring Gold back to L.A. and into prison."

"Thank god," Regina called, her and Liam making their way over to them with a Styrofoam coffee cups in hand. "We can finally get this charade over with and behind us. I need to call Belle and make arrangements."

"So was it Zelena who hit Jones at the concert?" Leroy asked. Graham sighed and shook his head.

"Sadly, no it wasn't. We still don't know who that was. Zelena was much taller than the person we caught on camera and the assailant's build was much different than hers so it couldn't have been her."

"So there is still someone out there on Gold's side," Killian ground out.

"It would seem so," Graham answered "and whoever it is must have been Zelena's killer and they got away tonight."

"Great," Emma answered, sighing and slumping into an empty chair.

"It shouldn't be long before we find them thought," Graham answered "with their commander behind bars it is highly unlikely they will try anything. Plus they couldn't have gotten far. It was pitch black in those woods and we got our entire team hunting them down."

"But why kill Zelena?" Emma muttered "she was just blinded by her lust for Gold; she couldn't have stood for something."

"They were most likely aiming at Liam, probably thinking it was Killian and missed," David answered.

"Oh for crying out loud, can we stop the bickering? I'm cold, beyond exhausted, and have dozens of arrangements to make for Killian Jones," Regina snapped. "Gold is behind bars and instead of rejoicing we are worrying about a measly dwarf running around the woods. I don't see one reason not to leave and get back to L.A. I'm sure the officers here are capable enough to handle the search."

David sighed. "I hate to say it but Regina is right. With Gold behind bars, the real threat is mostly lost and the authorities should catch up to Zelena's shooter soon."

"Great, then what are we waiting for?" Regina said before making her way to the door. The rest of the group followed except Emma, who stood behind. Killian noticed her hesitation and held back.

"Swan, you coming?" he asked. Emma took in a sharp breath and crossed her arms.

"This still doesn't feel right Killian," she answered. Killian sighed and made his way over to her.

"Love, look at me," he breathed as he tilted her head upward. Her eyes meet his. He saw the hesitation and confusion that bore in them. He stroked her cheek gently before moving his hands down her lower arms and lacing his fingers through hers. "It will be alright. I'm sure that these men will find the assailant soon enough." Emma smiled weakly as he gave her hand a reassuring squeeze. "Now how about we go home? I'm sure there is someone who can't wait to see you back there."

Emma chuckled at the thought of Henry. She really couldn't wait to see him. She squeezed his hand back in a silent answer before she felt his demeanor change. Killian stiffened, his eyes darting past her and turning cold instantly. Emma whirled her head to see what had made Killian so tense, her gaze meeting one of pure evil. The man who started back at her had longer golden hair and bronze skin. His teeth were crooked and some replaced with ones of gold. His dark eyes glared at the two of them as a pair of officers escorted him from interrogation to the holding cells down the hall. As he passed them, Emma felt Killian's hand squeeze hers harder than before. She knew exactly who this man was.  _Gold._

As he hobbled past them, his piercing stare never left theirs. He struggled as he walked, clearly not capable of walking well without a cane. Just as he neared them, Emma heard him snarled out "this isn't over Jones." Emma's hand tightened around Killian's arm, anchoring him near her so he wouldn't snap, his anger radiating from him. As Gold finally passed and disappeared down the hall Emma looked up at Killian, seeing him watch his enemy disappear.

"Hey," she said, bringing a hand to his cheek to turn is attention back to her. She gave his arm a squeeze and planted a small reassuring smile on his face. "Let's go home."


	20. Chapter 20

Emma made her way down the narrow stretching corridor, the familiar vibrations of pounding music drilling into the walls and humming against the soles of her feet. She had to admit, it felt nice to be back. The gentle weight of her trusty gun and crackling walkie-talkie sat on her belt comfortably as she made her way from Killian's dressing room to the main floor and behind the curtain. It had been a few days since they had gotten back and quickly frankly the most hectic Emma had experienced yet. Regina pushed to get Jones' concerts back on track, that day marking the first one since their arrival. She couldn't help but look over her shoulder once in a while as she double and triple checked to make sure that everything was in order. She didn't know just what was making her jump still. It might have been the fact that she believed in her gun that Gold wasn't safe behind bars or could it be that now she finally let herself be more open with the one man she swore she wouldn't… _ugh._ Emma groaned in defeat. Damn him and his stupid cocky grin or his velvety voice or…ok she really needed to stop. Emma finally pushed her legs to jog up the remaining set of stairs, spotting Leroy near the steps leading onto the stage.

"Hey sister," he greeted curtly as she moved toward him.

"Everything good?" Emma asked, craning her head to glace upstage, met with only blinding lights and faded figures of Killian and his band.

"As far as I know," the guard laughed. Emma gave him a sharper look as he cocked his head and shinned a sarcastic look. "Yes, everything in good," he repeated "everyone and everything but you."

Emma sighed. "Ya, well I'm still not convinced Gold isn't up to something."

"If I hear that name one more time…" a snapping voice barked. Emma turned her head to see Regina marching towards them, a stumbling Belle hurrying behind her as she juggles a few loose folders.

"You'll what?" Leroy sassed before snatching up his crackling walkie-talkie buzzing for attention. He barks into it as he moves aside to get the report as Regina rolls her eyes and taps away at her phone.

"I assume everything is in order?" she hissed, barley glancing at Emma.

"Everything is fine Regina," Emma nods. The manager gives her tiring look.

"Thank god at least one show will go as planned. Ever since you and Jones started making goo-goo eyes at each other, it seems like you have been nothing but trouble…" she draws out.

"Regina…" Emma begs.

"As long as it doesn't get my client killed, I don't care what you two do. Frankly, I don't want to know," the brunette hushes as she turns her attention to her assistant and moves past Emma. "Belle, do you have the contract I asked for?"

"It should be coming soon," the women insists.

"God, can't you get anything to me on time…" Regina snaps as the two make their way down toward the dressing rooms. Emma sighs, hearing the last few notes of Killian's final song hum against the walls, seeing Leroy jog up to her.

"We're ready," he announces before moving to get the rest of the crew in order. The cheering of the fans is almost deafening. Finally, the band descends down the stage steps and backstage. Emma watches them shuffle out with a few guard, her stomach can't help but clench as she waits for Killian. They two hadn't been alone for more than a few minutes since their time at the sheriff's station. They had shared a few lingering looks and smiles but weren't left alone after the exploding of Regina's new pressing schedule. Emma had been somewhat relived since their last time alone ended in…well… _that…_ and knowing him, Killian would be itching to bring it up as soon as possible.

"Swan," a voice greeted. Emma shot out of her thoughts to see that Killian was making his way down.

"Killian," she replied, almost too breathlessly as she watched the singer jog down the remainder of steps, hair clinging to his forehead and a toothy smile playing at his lips.  _Shit._

Emma tore her eyes away from his as she moved to lead him down the corridor and to his dressing room. She exchanged a few nods with the crew as they signaled everything was fine. Emma's relief was brief, the feeling whipping away as she saw Killian flashed her smile. She looked down, her cheeks heating as she pushed his dressing room open, letting him inside before shutting the door. She decided quickly it would be best to stand guard outside. Her heart was pounding as she positioned herself in front of the now closed door, her back turned to the room. But it was only mere seconds till she felt the door swing open.

"Oh like bloody hell you will," Killian voice called as a hand grabbed her upper arm and pulled her inside. Emma let out a surprised yelp as she was pulled into the room. Killian spun her in his around before caging her in his grasp. She felt her body being pressed against the door, hearing it click shut. She was suddenly enveloped by his scent.  _Double shit._

"Jones, what are you doing," she commanded, her voice objecting to the action but her body making no effort to move. Killian merely chuckled.

"We have a quiet moment," he whispered as he leaned in, his lips brushing ever so gently against hers.

"Ya, so?" she breathed, trying her best to stand her ground, his lips blurring her judgment. He smiled and shrugged , his eyes twinkling with excitement. The bastard even had the audacity to wait for her to close the distance between them to which Emma simply glared up at him.  _Screw it_  she thought and, surprisingly, closed the distance. And by all the gods was it a good decision. She let out a breathless gasp as he depend the kiss instantly, his tongue snaking into her mouth and tangling with hers. He slid his arms around her waist, his fingertips dancing across the barley exposed flesh her lifting jacket and shirt exposed. Her hands glided across the damp cloth of his shirt, feeling his taught stomach skating under her fingers as she glided her hands to arms around his neck. Their lips moved in sync, nibbling and gasping. All the pent up tension between them over the past few days seemingly oozing out. Killian sucked gently on Emma's bottom lip, nipping and bruising it. Emma let out another gasp, distantly hearing Killian groan in union.

Killian almost lost it when Emma's fingers rake through his hair. His chest rumbled as another groan tore through his chest. Gods this woman was going to be the death of him. He dragged his fingers across the creamy skin of her lower back as he felt her shirt ride up a smidge higher. Her scent was intoxicating; the smell of vanilla dulling his senses slightly. Oh heavens what he wouldn't give to…

_Knock, knock, knock._

"Emma, we're good to go," Leroy's stern voice rang. Killian groaned as he forced himself to tear his lips from Emma's.

"I'm going to kill him," he sighed. Emma gave him a pointed look, her lips tingling and her heart pounding as she tried to regain her breath. She pushed him back, immediately missing the feeling of his body pressed against hers. Killian moved to change his shirt, peeling his current one off as Emma's eyes flickered down his torso before she juggled the door nob and open the door to see Leroy and two of his men. Suddenly Regina pushed them aside and burst in.

"Jones, we gotta get going," she announced "we have a meeting with the recording company manger back at the house so you can sign some papers."

"Bloody hell," Killian hissed, sliding a crisp shirt over his head.

"Oh stop your whining," Regina snapped back "let's move. I'll meet you back at the house." And with that she swirled and marched out, Leroy beckoning for them to follow with a swift nod of his head as he walked out next. Emma held the door open as she waited for Killian, watching him snatch up his leather jacket from the chair near the mirror. He finally made his way over to her, stopping just inches from her and leaning in.

"We'll have to continue this later, love," he whispers before swiftly moving out the door. Emma sucks in deep breath before letting the door shut and following closely behind Killian.

The car ride was much longer than their last. But this time Emma and Killian where accompanied by Regina, Leroy, and Belle. It took them over a half an hour before the familiar sight of the white mansion came into view. The car drove through the large iron gates and parked in front of the large double doors. Regina shuffled out of the car first, Leroy and Killian right after, then Emma and finally Belle stumbling after her. The three marched in while Emma saw Belle drop a couple of papers as the car sped away. She leaned down and gathered a few of the scattered papers and stuck them out to the assistant.

"Oh thank you," Belle smiled and tucked the papers away swiftly and tucking a brown curled lock of hair behind her ear. Emma just smiled and nodded as she watched Belle nervously fumble with her bag as she shuffled through it.

"You alright Belle?" Emma asked, watching the women closely. Belle's head snapped up, her mouth opening slightly when her eyes meet Emma's wondering gaze.

"Oh yes yes," she fumbled "oh course, just…very…um…busy." Emma nodded watching the brunette juggle her purse and papers, finally getting her phone out of her large bag.

"Okay," Emma answered doubtfully and she watched Belle nod and follow after her boss. Shaking an odd feeling away, she finally walked in through the large doors last, immediately seeing a familiar face.

"Ruby?" Emma laughed, seeing the brunette's friendly face. Ruby grinned, her glistening white teeth shinning against her bright red lip stick. She ran over to Emma, arms wrapping around her as she squeezed the air out of her lungs.

"Emma, thank god you're ok!" Ruby cried.

"How did you…?" Emma began.

"Ruby was calling me non-stop for the past few days demanding to see you as soon as possible after hearing about what happened," David laughed. He had been standing behind Ruby.

"Well when my best friend is in danger what am I to do?" Ruby snapped.

"Mom!" a smaller voice boomed. Emma turned to see Henry charging at her.

"Kid?" Emma smiled, seeing Henry run up to her. She broke Ruby's iron grasp and moved to hug her son. "Why aren't you in school?" she asked, glaring up at Ruby who was simply smiling.

"David let me skip school so I could come see you," he mumbled into her shoulder.

"Ah…only for two hours…" David butted in.

"That wasn't necessary. I was gonna come see you over the weekend," Emma laughed, squeezing her son tighter. She might have scolded David if she wasn't far too happy to see the bright eyed boy again.

"Ya, we just came to make sure you're ok. Thank goodness you are Emma, we were so worried! Oh, I almost forgot, we came by for that aaaand….." Ruby giggled, snatching up a large plastic bag from a nearby table "we brought your brides maid dress!" Emma sighed and rolled her eyes as Ruby shoved the covered dress towards her.

"Thanks," Emma laughed, eyeing the dress wearily. Suddenly David's phone started buzzing. He rapidly moved to answer it.

"I'll be back in a sec," he announced as he flipped open his phone and moved aside to take the call.

"Hey mom, can I say hi to Killian?" Henry asked.

"Um, ya sure," Emma answered "I think he might be in a meeting right now. How about you go and wait in his studio for him, I'm sure he will be there in a few minutes." Henry nodded happily and jogged up the steps, most likely knowing his way from the last time he was there. Emma sighed as she watched her son go.

"So," Ruby began "I hear you and Killian Jones are an item now." Emma's head whipped to face her.

"Wha…" she stammered. Ruby laughed.

"Oh come on!" she exclaimed "you think I didn't see you two in the magazines?"

"Oh! Um… ya… that was nothing. It was just a cover so I could guard him… under cover. Him and I…we…well…um…it's complicated…" Emma mumbled. Ruby gave her a knowing look.

"Ya, I can see that," she laughed "so tell me. How is he?"

"What?" Emma questioned, tilting her head in confusion.

"Oh come on Emma! In bed of course! How is he?" Ruby pressed, barley containing her excitement. Emma's checks flushed instantly.

"Ruby!" she hissed giving her a sharp look. Ruby stuck out her bottom lip, pouting.

"Come on!" she said "He must be good! Don't tell me you haven't…" suddenly a voice cut her off.

"Swan, I believe I found a criminal in my recording studio! You must help! He is quiet terrifying!" Jones' voice boomed, Henry's laugher ringing afterward. The two emerged from the upper floor and down the staircase, both laughing as Killian ruffled the kids hair playfully. Killian and Henry finally reached the girls, Killian's eye trailing over to Ruby.

"And who might this be?" he asked.

"This is my friend Ruby," Emma introduced.

"It's a pleasure to meet you lass," he smiled.

"Are you kidding?" Ruby squealed "It's a pleasure to meet  _you._  I'm a huge fan!I mean your Killian Jones!  _Killian Jones_!"

"Yes I do believe that is my name love," he laughed. Ruby rolled her eyes, almost unable to draw out words as she giggled. Suddenly, David reappeared, his face contorted with worry.

"David it everything ok?" Emma asked, seeing her friends distress. David sighed, ran a hand down his face.

"Um…no, not exactly," he said "that was Mary-Margret. She just got off the phone with the wedding planner and said that the venue we had reserved for the wedding had its pipes burst. The floors and leaking and they have to cancel all events going on for the next four weeks for repairs."

"What?!" Ruby gasped.

"But the wedding is next week, you will never be able to find another venue!" Emma stammered.

"I know, everything had to be booked months before. We might have to push the wedding date and oh god the catering," David rambled, defeat and worry running through his voice.

"Why don't you have it here?" Killian piped up. All head whirled around.

"I'm sorry," he stammered, blinking in disbelief.

"Aye, of course," Killian smiled "take it as my token of appreciation, Nolan."

"Jones' we can't, I mean…" David began. Killian just chuckled and patted him on the shoulder.

"Aye, but you can," he laughed "and you bloody hell will."

"But what about Regina and…and," David tried.

"I'll handle it mate," he nodded.

"Thank you so much," David cried as he pulled the star in for a hug. Emma's mouth hung open as she watched, her heart squeezing at the gesture. "I need to call Mary-Margret and tell her we have a venue! I can't thank you enough Jones."

"It's no problem mate!" Killian smiled.

"So where gonna have a party in a mansion?" Henry smirked. The group laughed as Ruby put a hand on his shoulder.

"Alright Henry, we gotta get you back to school before they realize you're not out for a doctor's appointment," she said.

"But," Henry protested, looking to his mother for help, but Emma gave him a pointed look. Her son groaned, moving to snatch his backpack up from the bottom of the left stair case. "By mom," he says, giving Emma a final hug.

"Bye kid," she smiled, embracing her son.

"Bye Killian!" Henry called as he ran out the door.

"Bye guys," Ruby echoed before dragging Emma to the side. She leaned in toward Emma.

"After  _that_ , if you don't then I will!" she whispered. Emma gapped and glared at her.

"Ruby!" she hissed. Ruby simply shrugged, shot her a grim and ran after Henry. "Don't forget to try on the dress!" she called as she ran out the door. Emma sighed, almost forgetting about the gown draped over her arm. She tossed it over the raining of one of the staircases. David came in from the other room, snapping his phone shut.

"I can't thank you enough Jones," he laughed "you made a very angry fiancé very happy."

"It's really no problem mate," he stated simply.

"Ok, I need to meet the wedding planner and tell her the plans," he stated "Regina should be getting a call from her soon. Thank you again." David moved to hug Emma, bidding her and Killian a goodbye before running out the door. Emma was left with Killian in the massive hallway. She turned to him, unsure of what to say.

"Killian," she began, breathing the word out "that was…"

"Eh, I know, I know," he chuckled, scratching behind his ear lightly before shoving his hands in his pockets. "But he had done so much for me, it's the least I could do for him and…" But Killian didn't finish. Emma grabbed his face gently and meet his lips with hers. The kiss was brief and gentle, much different than the one they shared earlier. Emma broke the kiss finally, licking her lips slightly as she rested her forehead against his.

"Thank you," she whispered, her heart blooming with gratitude. Killian let out a breathless chuckle. Their eyes meet then, orbs shining and smiles tugging at their lips.

"Ah, don't thank me yet love," he laughed, skimming a thumb lightly across her jaw "there is only one more person we need confirm with."

NLYGD

"You  _what_?!" Regina screeched. Her eyes were blazing with fury. Her hand was clutching her phone so hard, Emma feared it would shatter.

"Regina I know this is a bit sudden," Killian butt in.

"A bit sudden," she snarled "You have an album to record, not to mention the concerts, and the signings. You should be running around as if your head was sliced off yet here we are planning a  _wedding_!"

"Regina, it's one day, surely it's not impossible," Killian pushed "you wouldn't have to plan it. They would just bring the decorations. It would be like a normal party except…whiter."

"Yes, because all of the parties here have ended so well," the manager snapped. Emma's eyes flickered to Killian with wonder, only to witness him roll his eyes briefly and sigh.

"It's for Nolan," he finished. Regina huffed in frustration, rubbing her temple.

"Fine.  _Fine_. But you own me for this," she snapped "and that means that album better be done by the new deadline! I want to see those songs on my desk or so god help me I will make sure those two get married on the street in trash bags!"

"Thank you Regina," he answered.

"Thank you," Emma added in. Regina huffed again, barking in for Belle to come in.

"Now get out you two," she added "it seems as if I am expecting a call from a wedding planner."

 


	21. Chapter 21

"If you scratch one single floor board with that thing, I swear you will not walk out of here with your fingers intact," Regina's voice snarled as she eyed a group of men moving an altar across the foyer. A cautious Mary-Margret chased after them, urgently trying to show them where to put the white canopy.

"Regina, loosen up will ya," Leroy hissed as he lugged a stack of white chairs to the backyard. Emma was close behind, carrying a large box of pink ribbons and fake pale green flowers. The group had to listen the ongoing demands of Killian's manager as they hurried to set up for the evening's events.

"It would be wise to keep your mouth shut," Regina growled "Hey,  _hey_! Careful!"

"Ms. Mills, I think calming down would be for the best. The happy couple is in enough stress already," Lady Belle, the ever cheerful wedding planner called from the door. The women wore he hair up in a bun and had on a dark green blazer, mumbling into her headset as she supervised the unloading of the decorations. "I am in charge of giving these two their happy ending, and if that means moving the worlds largest altar, than so be it!"

"Well if it means my clients house will be demolished, then I can assure you they won't be so happy anymore," Regina grumbled.

Emma sighed as she strolled across the foyer. The front doors where wide open as well at the ones leading to the massive backgrounds. Over the past few days the house had been busy as Mary-Margret and David rushed to their wedding plans. They had chosen to have the ceremony in the huge back gardens near a trickling fountain surrounded by a beautiful array of flowers and lush greenery. The decorators had arrived that morning and everyone hurriedly tried to move all necessary decoration in place. David had called from Leroy and his men to help so the process would be faster. The ceremony was less than five hours away and they had a lot of work to get done.

"Mary-Margret! Stop lugging around decorations and get your ass up stairs! We have hair and makeup to start on!" Ruby called from the stairs "We only have five hours to work with here!" The brunette had been setting up in one of the many guest bedrooms, taking her time in turning the room into a makeshift salon for the past hour. Killian had so graciously offered for the extra bedrooms to be turned into dressing rooms for the time being. Truth be told, Emma hadn't seen the singer for the past few days, only at security meetings with the others. He had been holed up in his studio desperately trying to finish the songs for his album. Regina had shifted a few dates around and forced David and Mary-Margret to push their wedding up a few days so he could still preform at his next concert two days away.

"Hold your horses Ruby!" a frantic Mary-Margret called, rushing up from the backyard and back into the busy foyer. "Lady Belle, do you have…"

"I got this, don't fret! Now go!" Lady Bell hissed, typing into her palm pilot. Mary-Margret sprinted up the stairs where Ruby was waiting and waving her arm frantically, motioning for the bride to follow.

"God forbid you break a nail because of this…" Ruby grumbled, ushering her up. Emma chuckled as she handed the box off to Leroy. Ruby whirled to face Emma from the stairs. "Don't laugh just yet, you're next!"

"Lady Bell!" David called, jogging in from the kitchen. The clanging of pots and pans had erupted from it since early that morning.

"What?!" the pixie haired women yelled.

"Have you seen my tux?" the groom asked, jogging up next to Emma, who had moved to set down another box of ribbons.

"Up the stairs, sixth door to the left," the wedding planner called, waving him off ,"the others are on that table over there."

"Shouldn't you be getting ready? Isn't Ruby doing your hair and makeup" David asked Emma, turning his attention to her. Emma laughed.

"I think Ruby's top priority is Mary-Margret," she answered, patting David on the shoulder. "Shouldn't  _you_  be getting ready? It's your wedding."

"Ya, I should probably go, need to get the tux on for a finally fitting," he mumbled, his eyes trailing to the groomsmen tuxes on the table. "Oh! Before I forget!"

David jogged up to snatch the first tux off of the pile, checking a tag around its hanger quickly before handing it to Emma. She gave him a funny look.

"I think I'm wearing a dress, David," she replied sarcastically. David chuckled and shook his head.

"It's for Killian," he answered. Emma stared at him dumbfounded.

"I thought your groomsmen where Graham and your friend Kristoph," she stated.

"Were…" he sighed "before Kristoph called saying he couldn't make it due to a huge blizzard that hit Arendelle two days ago."

"Oh, I'm so sorry," Emma replied. David shrugged.

"Eh it's alright," he replied "I asked Killian to fill in. He didn't think it would be right at first but I prompted him to do so. He basically saved our wedding so…" he continued "I just haven't had the time to give him this and I gotta go get ready and…" Emma waved her hand, silencing him.

"I'll give it to him," she laughed, snatching the tux out of David's hand. He thanked her quickly before rushing up the stairs. Emma turned around when she suddenly ran head first into a frantic Regina.

"Watch where you are going Ms. Swan," she sighed.

"Sorry Regina, just off to…"

"Quite frankly I don't care, I have enough to do as it is and I can be burdened with your problems," she replied before moving past the blonde "and if you see Belle, could you  _please_ tell her I need her assistance. That  _was_  what she was hired for."

"Um, ya sure," Emma called as she moved up the other staircase and toward Killian's recording studio. Suddenly a brown head of hair flew past her.

"Henry!" Emma yelped in surprise. Her son whirled around, his eyes shinning in excitement. He was wearing a fitted black suit and a bright red tie over a crisp white shirt. "What are you doing kid, your gonna ruin your suit."

"Nah, I'll be fine! Don't worry mom," he laughed as he made his way down the stairs and turned toward the kitchen.

"Henry if you get chocolate on that…!" the wedding planner called from the foyer. Emma just laughed as she moved down the hall. She stopped in front of Killian's studio, hesitating a bit, not wanting to disturb the signer. She finally knocked and turned the handle, cracking the door open slightly.

"Jones?" she called. Killian was sitting on the couch, guitar laying in his arms and sheet music scattered around the table. A messy mop of black hair looked up at her.

"Emma," he greeted, eyes twinkling as a small smile spreading across his lips. Emma felt a blush creep up to her cheeks as she cleared her throat.

"Um, I have your suit…for the wedding," she stated and waved the suit towards him.

"Oh…er..right," he nodded curtly before setting He set the Jolly Roger aside and pushed himself off the couch. He moved towards Emma as she handed him the suit. Killian took it from her, his hand brushing against hers briefly. Emma looked up at him with hooded eyes as she watched him smile at her and move to set the tux onto the couch. With his back turned she finally spoke up, breaking the silence.

"So it looks like you're taking me down the isle," she laughed as she shoved her hands in her back jean pockets. Killian turned to her, a chuckled rumbling through him. He smirked playfully as he moved toward Emma.

"Look's like it love," he murmured as he brushed a lock of her hair gently. "I have no bloody clue know why Nolan picked me, I haven't been exactly been…well…pleasant to work for. For the past few months especially and I haven't done anything to have the honor…"

"You saved their wedding day, Killian. To David, that  _is_  something," Emma replied. She absentmindedly reached out to grasp his hand, giving it a small squeeze. Emma realized then that he was inches away from her, his eyes dancing across her features. "Um…" Emma began, "I should really get back, they probably need my help down stairs."

"Mmm," Killian replied as he leaned in closer, his lips slipping closer to hers. Emma smiled suddenly and moved a hand and laid it on his chest. She pushed him back gently and started moving out the door. A look of confusion and disappointment swept over his eyes.

"Wha…" he began.

"I need to go help," Emma teased "I'll see you on the isle."

"Swan," he groaned, reaching for her arm. Emma snatched it away and laughed.

"Bye Jones," she stated, taking off down the hall and not turning back.

"Swan!" he called. Emma chuckled as she moved toward the stairs, following the familiar shouts of frustration rumbling from downstairs.

NLYGD

Belle rushed out of the kitchen and up the set of stairs and down the hall, whipping out her phone. She hit redial quickly. Her hands where shaking as she held the phone to her ear. She heard the automatic ringing sound from the device. It rang a few times before a voice answered from the other line.

"Well?"

"The wedding is tonight," Belle replied unsteadily.

"Good good," the voice answered.

"What are you going to do?" Belle asked, her heart pounding, worry filling her tone.

"None of your concern," the voice replied sharply. Belle sighed shakily and ran a hand through her hair.

"Alright, but this is it! You said after this I would be done!" she cried "I don't want anything to do with this anymore!"

"Oh stop," the voice snapped "we're done with you anyway, so shut up."

"And you will leave my father and family alone, right?"

"Yes, your precious father is safe. You have no use to us anymore." Belle let out a breath of relief as she heard the line click, but she was unable to shed the dread lodged in her stomach. Something bad was going to happen soon, and that knowledge made her sick.

NLYGD

"No, not the Captivating Coral, the Ravishing Red," Ruby argued.

"But the Captivating Coral is just the right amount of pink," Mary- Margret shot back.

"You might as well go with Campaign then," Rebuy replied "but it makes you look so flushed."

"But the Ravishing Red is way to bright, what do you think Emma?" the pixie haired bride called. Emma groaned, rubbing her temples. She had never heard so many shades of red and pink in her entire life than she had in the past ten minutes.

"Can't you just…I don't know… flip a coin?" Emma replied, digging out her dress from the nearby closet. She heard Ruby huff and snap her makeup bag shut.

"You know, I think I might have a color that will work, but I left it in the car," she replied and made her way out the door. Emma threw her dress on the bed and began to unzip its cover. She had been helping out with the decorations down stairs for the past few hours before Ruby singled her out and pulled her up stairs. The wedding was to start in less than two hours and she hadn't even started on her hair and makeup. She showered with impressive speed before moving into the guest bedroom that Ruby had turned into a salon. Make up had been thrown across the wooden vanity along with a curler, straightener, multiple brushes, hairspray, and dozens of necklaces and earrings.

"So I hear you and Killian are together," Mary-Margret chirped. She sat in front of the vanity, applying a coat of mascara. Emma groaned again and flopped down onto the duvet next to her dress.

"How did you…" she began, her eyes glued to the ceiling. Emma new instantly what the answer was when she felt Mary-Margret's gaze avert to her. "Ruby?"

"And Henry," Mary-Margret laughed. She moved up from the vanity and flopped down next to Emma.

"You know you're ruining your hair?" Emma asked.

"It wouldn't hurt to loss some of these ridiculous flowers stuck in it," Mary-Margret laughed. Emma felt herself chuckle. There was a moment of silence between the two.

"I mean, we only kissed a few times and then there was a little something at the cabin before…" Emma began.

"Ahh, she speaks," Mary-Margret laughed "it's ok Emma, I'm really happy for you. You deserve to be happy." Emma felt her friend reach out and squeeze her hand. "Just…"

"Don't let your feelings get in the way of my job," Emma finished, sighing. Mary-Margret moved to lean on her arms, turning her head as she glanced down at Emma.

"I was going to say to not tell David that part," she laughed "but I guess that..."

"Is important too," Emma finished again. She heard her friend sigh.

"Emma, I don't want your job to be the thing that gets in the way of your happiness," she stated simply. Emma chuckled instantly.

"What?" Mary-Margret questioned. Emma shook her head.

"Just the irony, I guess. I lived my whole life thinking the opposite."

"Well maybe it's time for a change then?" Mary-Margret laughed "But then again, I think that's already happened."

"What are you doing?!" Ruby's voice snapped. She walked in holding a single lip stick. "Get off of there before you ruin your hair!"

"Oh calm down Ruby," Mary-Margret laughed as she moved to get up.

"Okay, I think I brought the perfect lip stick!" Ruby cheered "It's called Raving Rose!" The brunette tapped on her chin then "Or we could stick with the Ravishing Red."

All that echoed after was Mary-Margret's laughter and Emma's groans.

NLYGD

"Wow, this is actually good Jones!" Mr. Smee laughed. He had come to see Killian to review over the songs he had written. Killian rolled his eyes and laughed as he tightened his black bow tie and pulled it snugly against his neck.

"Good to know everything up till now wasn't" he replied. Smee gapped and tried to find an answer but Killian stopped him. "It's alright Smee."

"It's just, you haven't written anything good in months and to see this is just so…refreshing." The man laughed, grinning slightly as he stared down at the papers. "That Emma Swan has really worked some magic."

"You have no bloody idea…" Killian smiled, his mind drifting to Emma.

"Just think that a few months ago…"

"Smee," Killian warned, willing himself to not be reminded of the horrible experience.

"Right, pardon me sir," he replied before getting up "I should get a copy of these to Regina then."

"Aye…." Killian replied, sighing as he bid his vocal coach a goodbye and watched him walk out. The door opened a minute later reveling David.

"Nolan," Killian laughed, securing is cuff links as he saw the man dolled up and in a black suit.

"Jones," he greeted, nodding his head "you ready?"

"Shouldn't it be me asking you that?" Killian motioned to the suit. David let out a chuckled as he looked down at his attire. Killian's smile faded.

"Why me David?" he asked then. The man looked up at him and shrugged after a moment.

"You practically saved my wedding day…"

"Dave… if that hadn't happened then you wouldn't consider it mate," Killian cut in.

"I consider you a friend Jones," David replied. Killian looked up at the man, his eyes where soft and a smile was pressed upon his lips. "And quite frankly there was no way I was getting Leroy into a suit." Killian laughed at the thought.

"True," he replied before walking up to the groom and putting a hand on his shoulder "alright mate. I believe your wedding is upon us." A laugh bubbled from David as he moved to walk out the door. He paused abruptly then.

"Wait, before we go… what exactly is going on between you and Emma?" he asked sternly. Killian stiffened before cracking a smirk.

"Another time Nolan…another time…" he replied quickly before rushing out the door.

"Jones…" he heard the man warn. Killian laughed before taking off down the hall. He could practically feel David shake his head behind him before he finally heard his footsteps clamor to catch to him.

NLYGD

"We are on the move. Come on Mary-Margret!" Emma heard Lady Belle announce into her earpiece as she followed Ruby out the door. She had to admit, it was weird to not be on one of the ends of the walkie-talkie. She shook the feeling away and snatched up a bouquet of yellow and white flowers from the bed. She was careful not to step on the helm of her pale green dress. It was simple, strapless and slim with a strap wrapping around her middle. It flowed gently around her legs, the silky fabric brushing against her feet, covered by a pair of golden strappy heels. Ruby wore a similar dress, one of the same color except hers wrapped around her neck and she wore a pair of gold dangling ears. Emma's hair fell in loose waves, a single white flower tucked into her golden curls. Her hair hid a hideous bandage that covered her healing bullet wound. The skin was still tender and required a bandage.

"I'm coming!" Emma heard Mary-Margret call as she open the guest room door and burst out. She was holding a fuller bouquet made of the same flowers as the bridesmaids and wore a beautiful ball gown type dress. It was crisp white with straps and the skirt flowed behind her elegantly. She had a long veil attached to a sparking headband sitting her jet-black hair. Her bangs where neatly swept to frame her face. Ruby allowed her to loose some of the flowers after being told that the bride looked like a walking garden. The only color on the bride was her pink dusted cheeks and her light pink lips (the trio had finally decided on Raving Rose).

"You're so beautiful," Ruby cried as she shone a bright grin.

"You look gorgeous," Emma assured the bride as she gave her a glance. Mary-Margret let out a huff and a light chuckle.

"Ok, let's do this," she declared. The three walked down one set of stairs. The railing was wrapped with ribbons and flowers. The foyer was decorated as well, white flowers scattered on the different tables. Light flooded the area from the shinning sun coming in from the glass doors leading to the back yard. Lady Belle led the way, whipping open the doors to reveal the back yard. Mary-Margret was told to wait behind the doors until she heard the Bridal March. Emma and Ruby stepped outside to see the bright face of Henry, who held a small cushion upon which a pair of rings sat. She saw David, who was exchanging a word with Graham, and moved next to him.

"Don't you look dapper," she joked as David chuckled. She exchanged a hello with Graham and kissed her son on the head, carful not to mess up his "do" as he had called it. Luckily enough his suit was safe from any prior chocolate stains. It was then that she locked eyes with Killian. He stood to the side as Emma greeted Graham. She couldn't help but gape at him. He worn a suit similar to Graham and David's but somehow managed to make it his own. The suit sat perfectly on his broad shoulders. He wore a black tie, a look Emma hadn't seen till that moment because he always opted for on open collar. Emma saw that he was eyeing her with the same look of awe that she was giving him.

"Swan," he breathed.

"Killian," she replied.

"You look stunning," he stated simply. Emma's cheeks colored at the compliment.

"Thanks, and you look…" Killian rolled his eyes playfully at Emma's loss of words.

"I know," he chuckled. Emma scoffed and smiled. Suddenly she heard the gentle plucking of a harp. Emma turned her head toward the fountain farther in the gardens. She saw from a small distance a white altar surrounded in white flowers and rows of chairs all occupied by numerous amounts of guests. The harp began playing softly signaling the beginning of the ceremony. Emma whirled her head around to see Killian offering his arm to her. Emma rolled her eyes and smiled as she accepted it. David was off first, moving left toward the garden. After him were Henry, then Ruby and Graham, and finally Killian and Emma.

As she walked down the aisle, Emma knew that all eyes where on the five of them but all she acknowledged was the fact that Killian kept glancing at her as they marched down toward the altar. It seemed that every time he did, Emma's checks grew hotter. They finally reached the officiant at the head of the aisle and parted ways, Emma taking her place in front of Ruby. Suddenly the soft plucks of the Bridal March began. Emma watched Mary-Margret appear from behind the vast tress and flowers. Emma watched David as he saw his fiancé march down the aisle and she swore she had never seen him happier. It made her heart squeeze and her stomach tighten seeing her friends so happy. As Mary-Margret reached David, she grasped his hand and the ceremony began. Emma kept her eyes on the happy couple until her gaze shifted to Killian, who was eyeing her from next to David. He gave her a smile, one that Emma returned gently. She held his eyes for a bit, staring into his blue orb that reflected the afternoon sun. She hadn't even realized they had been looking at each other for longer than she had accepted till the officiant wrapped up the vows and called for the rings. Henry presented them proudly and Emma watched as David and Mary-Margret slid them on each other's fingers. With a kiss, their marriage was sealed and within seconds the happy couple took off down the aisle as the guests coated them in burst of white confetti.

NLYGD

Emma snatched a glass of campaign from a server and downed it quickly. Cocktail hour had started right after the ceremony as the happy couple went off to take their wedding photos and much to Emma's disappointment, she hadn't been able to grab a drink since the vows had been completed. This was her second glass now after she hounded down a waiter. She had been making rounds and talking to most of the guests for the past hour and needed to catch her breath. She let out a sigh as she leaded against a wall in the hallway leading to the kitchen. The chefs and servers had been working to get the main hall ready for the reception as the waiters made their way around with plates of hot horderves for the past hour. The astounding smell of food drifted from the kitchen and wafted toward Emma. Her mouth began to water as she realized she hadn't eaten all day.

She shifted her weight and began to move toward the smell. She peeked her head into the kitchen. Her vision was eclipsed with the sight of massive plates of deserts and main courses. Emma snuck in, dodging a waiter as she moved toward the deserts. She snatched a chocolate covered strawberry off of a plate and popped it into her mouth. She moaned as the taste of the sweet juices and chocolate exploded against her taste buds.

She grabbed another strawberry from the bowl and was about to devour it until suddenly she felt her hand being grabbed. She was pulled away from the deserts and toward the back of the kitchen. She was twirled around to see Killian smirk at her before pulling her though the crowd of cooks. He led her toward the exit on the other end and pulled her through closed door and into a hallway. Emma let out a squeak as she was twirled around and pressed against the wall of the empty hallway.

"Who told you it was ok to make such tempting sounds Swan?" he growled. Emma smiled, knowing that he had followed her to the kitchen and probably saw her steal a bite of the food.

"Oh, you mean this," she laughed, her head buzzing slightly from the alcohol. She lifted the second strawberry to her lips and bit into it, her eyes never leaving his. She moaned again as the berry washed into her mouth, the sweet sensation of chocolate filling her. Killian eyed her like a starving lion. He moved his thumb to sweep a bit of juice that had trickled down Emma's chin. Emma licked her lips as she down the last bit of the fruit. It was then that Killian pressed his lips against hers. He kissed her, devouring her mouth and steeling her air away. Emma could taste the remaining's of her strawberry and the sharp taste of rum that Killian had most definitely been drinking. So much for keeping him off the alcohol. Emma bit down gently on Killian's lower lip and sucked on it a second later. Killian moaned as he slipped his tongue into her mouth and tangled a hand in her hair. He began trailing a weave of kissed down her cheek, along her jaw, then finally against her neck. He grazed his teeth against Emma's skin as he felt her moan and gasp. He pressed kisses along her collarbone and finally dotted her shoulder with his lips before slipping away from her. Emma hissed at the loss of contact. She saw Killian smirk as he moved away.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" she asked.

"We have a party to get to Swan," he laughed. Her mouth shot open as it tried to form words.

"But…" she began but Killian had already disappeared down the hall.

NLYGD

Emma was frustrated. She picked at her dinner, no longer as hungry as she was a bit ago. She tried to converse with the others around her at the table but failed miserably. She was seated between Ruby and Graham and Mary-Margret and David. Both pairs had opted to converse with each other more than actually acknowledge her presence. Killian was on the other end of the table. He had resorted in giving her quick glances here and there while he exchanged a few words with Leroy, who despite constant badgering had refused to wear a tuxedo and settled on his usual black leather jacket. Her eyes flickered up from her half eaten chicken and back to Killian, whose attention had been turned away from her to talk to Henry, who sat next to him. His eyes briefly flicked to her again and Emma had to admit, there constant game was driving her insane. She had the sudden urge to knee him under the table but opted not to.

"Ok, who is ready to dance?" Mary-Margret cheered as she shot up. Emma jumped a bit before let out a sigh of relief as was finally pulled from her misery. The couple led the guests out of the hall where dinner had taken place back toward the pool. The mass amount of pavement at the head of the pool had been turned into a dance floor. There where twinkling lights stretched across tall poles that stood around the water. In the pool floated dozens of candles enveloped in flower like bottoms. There was music blasting from every which way and night had begun to fall against the horizon.

Mary-Margret had pulled Emma onto the floor after much protest to dance with them. But after about four or five songs and a dance with both the groom and Graham, she opted away from the crowd and back into the foyer. Her feet where killing her and she need a moment away from the music. As she walked up the set of stone steps, she reached the balcony just above the gardens. She tossed her shoes off and took a hearty gulp of the campaign she had snatched from a waiter on her way up.

"Tired already love? I would hate to see worn out before I got the chance ask the lovely lass to dance." Emma scoffed. It was Killian. Emma turned her head to see the singer had too made his way up from the dance floor up. "You alright love?" He asked gently.

"Ya, I'm fine," she replied, running a hand through her hair "it has just been a long day."

"Aye," he agreed. He moved closer to her and moved to shift the flower that sat in her hair. Emma smiled at the gesture and moved a hand to tug at the opening of his collar. He had taken the bowtie out, something Emma wasn't surprised about.

"I dare and ask if you are too worn out for one last dance?" he asked, lifting her hand and kissing her knuckles softly. Emma rolled her eyes before smiling and nodding softly. She set her glass gown and felt a hand snake around her waist and pull her in. Her fingers laced with Killian's as she slid a hand to rest on his shoulder. The two laughed simultaneously before beginning to sway to the music echoing from the dance floor. The DJ had seemingly settled on a slower song that carried the two through the dance like a wave. Emma moved her hand to rest on the juncture of Killian's neck before slipping her hand from his and around his neck as well. Killian's hand trailed down and around her waist, pulling her closer to him.

"Did I mention that you look absolutely stunning in green, love?" Killian asked softly.

"Nope," she smiled as she moved to stare up into his flashing eyes "I haven't heard that one yet." Killian chuckled and leaded down almost as if to kiss.

"Hey Mom!" Henry called suddenly, causing the two to shoot apart. The boy and come in running from the foyer, a friend of his from school behind him. He had been allowed to bring a friend of his so he wouldn't have to mingle with the adults all night. Emma turned her head to see her son.

"Hey kid," she laughed, "having fun?" The boy smiled widely as he ran down the stone steps towards the back yard, his friend following.

"Yup!" the two called quickly as Emma watched them disappear. She laughed before moving her gaze back up to Killian. His eyes never seemed to have left her. She watched the light dance across his eyes before she leaned up to press a kiss softly to his lips. Killian responded instantly, nipping at her mouth gently. The kiss grew fervent fast as Emma slid a hand to tangle in his hair. Killian's hands moved to rest on her hips as he pulled her forward and flush to his body. Emma gasped for air when they finally broke and leaned her forehead to rest against his. It took a minute before their breaths where steady again. Suddenly, Killian swooped in quickly, snatching another breath stealing kiss before breaking it once more.

"How about we take this somewhere more…secluded," Killian breathed. Before Emma even registered her response, she was nodding her head in a silent yes, Killian grabbing her by the wrist and pulled her down the hall.


End file.
